Of Dust and Magic
by dovahseahrol
Summary: Ozpin and Ruby. Headmaster and student. Old and young. Wise and innocent. Interactions light and heavy, through the prism of time; shared betwixt each other, unlike that with any other. A collection of loosely connected one-shots.
1. Salt and Sugar

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing. Don't seek to gain any profits from this. Just borrowing my favourite characters for some fun.

 **A/N: It's long, so you can also just skip to the story.**

So this is my first fanfiction ever actually, and I don't know where I am going with this, but it's likely going to be a collection of (some related, some unrelated) one-shots. I decided to write because I see a distinct dearth of Oz/Ruby lovin' and it's a bond I feel that has a lot of room for exploration. Much like the show, this will start off fairly light and fluffy but will later on address deeper issues. Though I plan to retain at least some semblance of lightness in every piece. Wherever timeline is relevant, I will mention such information beforehand.

But of course, although this is primarily going to be Ozpin and/or Ruby centric, there will be generous appearances from lots of other characters, most definitely the rest of Team RWBY and of course, the Ozluminati.

Now, without further ado...

 **1: Salt and Sugar**

 _In which Ozpin lets slip a secret, and Ruby makes his day._

Ozpin looked at his scroll and sighed, reading through an order by the councilmen of Vale that demanded specific information about the teaching practices at Beacon. Not that handing over the information was a matter of concern, but the lack of trust and insecurity that belied such an order was not a good sign. The Headmaster pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his scroll, turning his attention instead to a sheet of paper lying on his desk.

He probably shouldn't have smiled, but he couldn't help himself.

Deciding that remaining official matters could wait until tomorrow, he reopened his scroll and directed Ms. Goodwitch to send a certain red hood wearing student to his office for her appointment with him – which, for a change, was for comparatively pedestrian reasons in his personal opinion. An opinion which, he was sure, Professors Port and Goodwitch, would vehemently disagree with, given circumstances.

He ran a school which trained future huntsmen and huntresses, yes, but knowing what he did about the world, all he saw before him were children; special children with immense talent and potential, but children nonetheless.

And he didn't quite have it in him to be strict.

Especially when he saw a wave of red tumbling through his office door, a ball of fidgety, nervous energy.

"H-hello, Professor Ozpin," she stood before him, moving back and forth on the balls of her feet, her nervousness making her unconsciously smooth out her hood.

"Good evening, Miss Rose," he greeted her gently, then waved his hand to the seat kept opposite him. "Please, have a seat. There is a matter that has come to my attention."

"Ah, oh," Ruby jumped slightly at his statement, then promptly followed his directive, settling down in the chair opposite him, on the other side of the table. "Well, actually, I – " Ruby started speaking again when she was seated, but was cut off by Ozpin.

"But before we address that matter, Ruby, tell me, would you like to eat something?"

Well, it _had_ been a long day at school, and she didn't quite get a chance to go to the canteen, but then she was at the Headmaster's office and she knew she was in trouble for earlier. "Uh... no! I'm good!" She said hurriedly.

"Hmm," Ozpin hummed. "Are you quite sure, Miss Rose?" He paused, and she was about to nod quickly, because she really wanted to get this over with and just go back to her team. Then Ozpin spoke again.

"Cookies, perhaps?"

"Oh yes please! With milk!" She brightened immediately, forgetting everything at the mention of the baked treats. Realizing how she reacted however, one of her hands flew to the back of her head as soon as she finished her sentence. "Uh, I mean, if it's not too much trouble, Professor, ahah.." she trailed off in an awkward laugh.

Ozpin merely gave a small smile, and was out of his chair in one graceful movement. "Give me a moment," he stated, walking away to another side of his office. In the meanwhile, Ruby noticed the cane Ozpin always kept with him, but had currently left behind, leaning against the table. Fascinated, she was studying its handle the best she could from the other side of the table.

Although she couldn't see the details, she surmised that the handle perhaps housed a trigger of some kind. She actually really wanted to reach out and grab it to confirm her suspicions, but then that would be rude. Not to mention it could get her detention.

Maybe.

Ozpin was friendly. A little weird, but friendly.

Then again despite that fact she was probably getting detention anyway for getting caught earlier today...

Her train of thought was interrupted when Ozpin slid in front of her a plate heaped with cookies along with a mug of warm milk, before resuming his position on his revolving chair on the other side of the table. He poured coffee into his own empty mug before proceeding to sip the hot beverage. Ruby wondered why the Headmaster always seemed to have cookies on hand, but didn't dwell on it and was just grateful to have them.

With a calm expression, he watched as Ruby grabbed a cookie, dunked it in milk, then happily proceeded to eat it, for a moment completely forgetting her surroundings and the impending discussion. He cleared his throat to get her attention, and she looked up at him, eyes slightly widened in surprise. She swallowed forcefully, getting a little fidgety again, but seemed rather comfortable overall.

"I am sure you are aware of what we are here to talk about, Miss Rose," Ozpin started.

She wiped the crumbs on her lips with the back of her sleeves. "Yeah, ah, uhm, about the morning..." Ruby began hesitantly.

"You haven't been paying attention in Professor Port's class," Ozpin observed.

"No!" Ruby denied spontaneously, her voice rising a little in defense, before getting soft again. "I mean, yes," she looked down into her lap. "B-but like I have been trying, a-and I try to take notes but I get sleepy, and I know that's bad, but I can't help it, but I know that's not an excuse, and then today I just started doodling so I could stay up and then I just got _caught_ instead and – "

"Do you find his lessons uninteresting?" Ozpin interrupted her, then set his coffee mug down, and waited for her response. When she didn't look up at him, he tried again. "It's okay to find your studies boring sometimes, Ruby," he said warmly.

Spontaneously, silver eyes looked up at him. "Well, the lectures can...get a little boring," the fifteen year old confessed. Then her eyes lit up. "But I appreciate what Professor Port teaches, I really do! I just," she searched for words. "Like I don't see the _point_ you know? Slicing a Nevermore's head off is simple and easy, but _learning_ about Nevermore anatomy and exactly where you should strike to land a critical hit, all with a long, _really long_ story – and I really like stories, but..." she shrugged, willing Ozpin to understand what she was trying to say. "You know?"

Ozpin gave her a generous smile that reached his eyes. "I know," he acknowledged simply. After a pause in which he took another sip of his coffee, he continued. "However sometimes Ruby, it is the small details that can make all the difference," he stated. He knew he had her full attention; she maintained eye contact even as she stuffed her face with cookies. "For instance, these cookies in front of you."

"Mmf-huh?" Ruby's response was unintelligible, and Ozpin continued to explain his point further.

"One wrong or different ingredient, and they just wouldn't be the same now, would they?"

Ruby swallowed again, drank some milk, and her expression became thoughtful. Ozpin knew then that he had gotten his point across, in all the ways that he had wanted it to register in the young girl's brain. She almost seemed to recall something before commenting. "Sometimes something small can make a biiiig difference!" She said with a happy smile, and unwittingly, it warmed Ozpin's heart.

"Indeed, Miss Rose," he agreed with her. "And that is a fact best kept in mind, always. Especially by hunters." He then turned his revolving chair towards the windows behind him. After a short, but comfortable silence which was interrupted only by the sound of the many gears running in his office and the occasional crunch of cookies, Ruby addressed him again.

"Professor?"

He made a sound of acknowledgment.

"Do you like cookies?"

He swivelled his chair again so that he could face her again before responding to her innocent query. "Not particularly," he said carefully, and he noted Ruby's disappointed expression as soon as the words left his mouth. "Actually, I like baked goods – I just prefer savoury flavours," he added, then observed again as her face displayed a strange distaste combined with curiosity.

"It must be an old people thing!" She finally declared, and Ozpin was sure that the very existence of salty or savoury baked products had been a – somewhat disconcerting – revelation to her; she, who absolutely and only adored sweet chocolate chip cookies.

But of course, Ozpin knew that with his response, he had set himself up for yet another question, which was soon directed at him. "But wait," Ruby tilted her head, confused, "If you like savoury stuff, why do you always keep sweet cookies with you?"

He could have deflected the question, or given her a vague response, but as always when it came to her, he couldn't quite bring himself to do it. He couldn't tell her the complete truth – _some day I will_ , he hoped – but he could certainly give her something to be happy about. "One of my students liked her cookies sweet," he told her, "and there was just a way she liked them made. She left with me the recipe. And since then, although not for myself, I do quite like keeping them around as an accompaniment for my guests."

The last part wasn't entirely true, but it would have to do for now.

Ruby smiled at him, her silver eyes crinkling. "Well she must have been a great student!" She picked up the last cookie on the plate. "Because these cookies get an A+!" Her voice then lowered, and she spoke softly, "I don't really remember, but I think they taste just like Mom's."

His heart skipped a beat, and for the briefest moment, he looked away. He knew he would pull the little girl into an embrace and tell her everything if he didn't. He regained his composure in seconds though, and Ruby didn't notice his wretched internal conflict as he schooled his expression back to its usual gentle passivity.

"Hey Professor," she said with some measure of mischief. "Do you bake them?"

Ozpin's eyes were playful. " _Perhaps_ ," he replied noncommittally.

"Well they're really good. You think you could lend me the recipe?"

"I _suppose_ that could be arranged," Ozpin stalled.

Ruby looked at him expectantly, and he leaned his arms a little further on his desk, his head lowering and eyes meeting hers.

"If you could make me a little promise?"

"I can keep a secret," Ruby whispered, determined.

"And would you try to pay more attention in Professor Port's class?"

Ruby nodded enthusiastically. " _Deal._ "

Ozpin smiled.

* * *

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing?" Weiss Schnee questioned as soon as she entered Team RWBY's quarters and saw the scene before her. The room was an absolute mess – well, more of a mess than what it usually was – with open packets scattered everywhere on the floor. Ruby had her back to her and was standing near the desk, doing something.

She turned around, a large bowl held in her hands and one of her small hands mixing something inside of it. "Oh hey Weiss! Can you help me out here?" She said with enthusiasm. Carefully, Weiss walked over to her team leader, taking care not to step on any stray packets or wrappers. As soon as neared, she shrieked. "Ruby! Have you no sense of hygiene? You should be wearing gloves!" The heiress admonished.

Ruby snorted in a decidedly undignified manner and waved Weiss off. "Oooo, sticky," her face contorted into a grimace, pulling out her hand and cleaning it against the edges of the bowl she was holding.

Weiss crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "What even are you making?"

"I –"

"Well actually whatever it is, it's wrong probably," Weiss dismissed her, before bending her face a little to sniff lightly. "Even if it smells good."

"Hey! You don't even know what it is!"

Just then, they were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Lie Ren poked his head inside. He raised his index finger. "I do."

Weiss raised an elegant eyebrow. "And you are here beca-"

"Rennn! I'll be done in just a bit, then you can help me bake them!" Ruby had a large grin plastered on her face as she motioned with her batter coated hand.

"That doesn't seem like the right consistency," Ren noted.

" _Excuse me_ ," Weiss interrupted. "I'll have you know that my baking skills are quite excellent, Ruby, and I don't see why you should need someone else's help when I can assist you more than adequately to bake some..."

"...cookiessss! Weiss is helping yay!" Ruby exclaimed happily.

Weiss uncrossed her arms and smirked. "Now let's do this the right way."

"Best of luck," Ren commented before he quickly leaned away from the door and shut it. He reopened it a moment later. "Do let me know when you're ready to bake them."

"Thank you Rennn! We will!" Ruby jumped abruptly as she responded, bumping into Weiss.

"Ruby! You're getting batter on my clothes! Watch what you're doing!"

Ruby stuck her tongue out at Weiss. "Yes ma'am. Weiss ma'am."

* * *

"Since you deferred the academic report, Professor Ozpin, I believe you will need to suspend your rounds for today in order to give it due attention. I have also set aside a few reassignment documents that need your approval immediately," Glynda was reading through the notes she had made on her scroll, glancing at Ozpin from time to time to ensure that he was paying attention. The occasional intoned grunt told her that he was in fact listening, even though he seemed to be blankly staring out the huge glass windows as he sipped his coffee.

Ozpin had perfected the art of actually tuning out some of the mundane details Glynda threw at him daily whilst pretending as if he was listening intently. Of course, he had his suspicions about the fact that she knew of his lack of attention; but, so long as she didn't openly call him out on it, he was more than happy to exploit her leniency and get away with it. He had a really busy day ahead of him, no thanks to his little dereliction of duty yesterday. To add to it, the favourite part of his day – his morning rounds – was also rudely but rightly taken away from him.

He took a large sip of his coffee. He wasn't feeling awfully chipper this morning.

"I have sent you the agenda, Professor," Glynda told him, finishing her monologue. She then moved from her position beside him, getting ready to leave. "If you would like to reschedule the staff meeting in the afternoon, please inform me beforehand."

Ozpin nodded his assent, not turning to look at her. "Thank you, Glynda," he told his most trusted teacher kindly, effectively dismissing her. The click of her heels was audible as she walked away.

"Oh and, Professor? Ms. Rose sends her regards."

That caught Ozpin's attention and he turned around to probe Ms. Goodwitch for details, but she was nowhere to be seen in his office. His eyes then fell on his table, and narrowed the slightest bit in curiosity as he saw a small package kept there. He came over to his desk to inspect the unexpected present. He set his coffee mug on the table and picked it up in both hands. The wrapper was red with roses embossed on it. He smiled, unwrapping the paper to reveal a rectangular box...

..which was also red, with multiple roses made on it.

He decided to settle down in his chair, proceeding which he opened the box's lid. Inside were cookies, neatly stacked in rows, in the shape of what he assumed was an attempt at making rose petals. He spotted a snowflake design on some of them, and almost smiled. He then noticed a cookie with a paper sticking out of it, looking quite like a fortune cookie. He pulled it out, and read what was written.

 _A small thing makes all the difference. Have a nice day! :)_

Ozpin took a tentative bite of the baked treat. It was distinctively savoury, and he quite enjoyed the taste. If this was his reward for doing mundane work and missing his morning rounds, perhaps he could indulge himself a bit more often.

* * *

 **Please read and review. Constructive critique, ideas, comments, everything is welcome. I can also do requests.  
**


	2. Shadows and the Moon

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing. Don't seek to gain any profits from this. Just borrowing my favourite characters for some fun.

 **A/N:** Thank you so very much all for the favourites and follows! I am humbled.

 _ShadowPony12_ , thank you for taking the time to review.

 **2: Shadows and the Moon**

 _He's stronger than he looks. She's smarter than she seems._

Ruby Rose turned in her bed for the umpteenth time. "Guh," she murmured unhappily, taking her pillow from underneath her head and clutching it against her body. She curled herself around it, arms squeezing the soft material tightly. She stayed like that for five minutes, trying to will herself to sleep. However, various thoughts continued to flit through her mind behind closed lids.

She thought back to the Breach and the events that had transpired at Mountain Glenn. They had nabbed Roman Torchwick and stopped the Grimm, but many questions still remained unanswered. When she replayed her Uncle Qrow's words in her head, she felt all the more uncertain. Although she had felt proud about the achievements of Team RWBY, some part of her felt like her work just wasn't complete. And her Uncle's comments had only worsened her doubts. Just who was that woman she had encountered that night, alongside Professor Goodwitch? She was connected to Torchwick, Ruby just knew it, but they didn't have any leads.

She let go of her pillow and lay flat on her back.

Silver eyes opened.

Ruby sat up and opened her scroll to check the time. It was 11:30 PM, thirty minutes before curfew. Curfew times had been pushed back generously during the Vytal Festival Tournament. She decided to take a stroll outside; she always felt better after roaming around and looking up at the moon. Part of her actually wouldn't mind if Yang read to her again to help her fall asleep, but she knew that was now out of the question, and not just because her sister was fast asleep, snoring lightly. It was because she had to behave at least a little like a grown up, though she didn't quite get what the whole deal was with growing up that everyone else seemed to be simultaneously serious about and excited over. She didn't see why she suddenly needed useless things like _people skills_ and had to give up on stories being read to her.

Feeling too lazy to change into her combat skirt, Ruby simply put on her shoes and tied her cape around herself so as to ward off the slight fall chill in the air. Apart from this she remained in her comfortable nightclothes. She had taken care to be quiet while she dressed so that she didn't wake her slumbering teammates. In one stealthy move she was out the door, clicking it softly shut behind her. It was not long before she stepped into the cool night air, the many well kept sprawling lawns of Beacon Academy before her.

She wandered around aimlessly before finally sitting down on one of the many benches on the side of the pavement. It was colder than what she had expected, and she was happy for the protection her cape offered her, wrapping up around her small frame to form a warm cocoon that protected her from the elements. She also pulled up her hood for good measure and then gazed up at the moon.

Even shattered, it shone brightly and looked hauntingly beautiful.

Ruby lost track of time and her surroundings as she calmly stared at the moon, all thoughts slowly leaving her mind. That's why the sudden sound of a throat clearing startled her. She jumped abruptly. "Who's there?" Subconsciously, she reached for Crescent Rose, only to realise that it wasn't there.

Leisurely, Ozpin walked towards her, his cane tapping in rhythm against the pavement. "Apologies, Miss Rose," he came to stand before the red clad teenager. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Professor Ozpin it's you!" Ruby sighed, relieved. She made a move to stand up, but he stopped her with a sweeping gesture of his hand. "Please, remain seated," he paused for a moment. "Unless of course, you were about to take your leave?"

"I, ah, actually..." she trailed off, and moved her hand to push her bangs out her face out of habit. Deciding it was rude to continue wearing her hood which hid most of her face when Ozpin was right there in front of her, she took it off so it hung behind her neck as it usually did.

Ozpin moved a few more steps so that he stood close to where Ruby sat on the bench, his hands resting comfortably on the top of his cane. The little girl looked up at him expectantly, clearly wanting to share with him what was on her mind, but unable to find the words to do so.

"What brings you here this late, Ruby? All alone no less?" Ozpin prompted.

"You could take a seat," Ruby craned her neck to make eye contact with him, all the while curling up to one side of the bench, leaving far too much space.

It reminded him how small she was, literally and figuratively.

Wordlessly, he settled down, setting his cane between his legs so that it remained supported against his knee. He looked to the side and regarded her profile. He noted that beneath the ever present red cape with attached hood, she was in fact wearing her pajamas. Coupled with her combat shoes it formed a somewhat awkward combination, but she only looked more adorable in her unorthodox attire.

When she moved her head to see him again after adjusting her cape, her silver eyes shone brilliantly, accentuated by the moonlight. Her mirrored eyes reflected hope even in the darkness. Only this time they were filled with the same doubt he had encountered when she was questioning his decision to make her leader, questioning her own capability more than his decision.

"I was just, you know, thinking," Ruby finally answered his question from earlier. Beneath the red cape that covered her frame, protecting her from the slight chill, he could tell that she was nervously twiddling her thumbs.

"So I noticed," he responded automatically.

She flushed and brushed her bangs out of her face again out of nervous habit, feeling embarrassed at being caught staring off into space. Ozpin probably expected better of her as a huntress in training and leader of Team RWBY – she recalled his words about how being leader was not just a badge to be carried into battle, but an everyday responsibility to do her very best. She shouldn't have been surprised so easily, and she felt a little stupid.

"You can always tell me what's on your mind," he prodded her gently. "Whatever it is, is clearly bothering you, after all."

Their eyes once again met. "The mission you sent us on? Mountain Glenn? Did we...did we let you down?" She asked him meekly.

"Dr. Oobleck submitted an excellent report of your work on the field," Ozpin replied. _Especially about your role as leader, in fact_. But he kept that little detail to himself. "You did well, Ruby." Whereas he maintained his ever-present facade of warmth and good humour, Ozpin was actually concerned that Ruby was still mulling over these matters – to the point that they were making her sleepless. There was surely more to this, and there was some type of trigger. But what? Or rather, who?

He needed to find out.

"B-but, Uncle Qrow said that I may have acted like a huntress, but I'm not thinking like one," she scratched her head and then looked down at her feet, her hair covering her face.

So Qrow was the one who had a planted a seed in the little one's head. Ozpin knew what Qrow had said was right, and he was almost proud that Ruby had taken things so seriously despite her young age and seeming naivete. He decided to approach the matter tactfully. "Ruby, you did your best, given circumstances. And I am sure, whatever mistakes you made, you learned from them, better preparing yourself for the future."

"You really think so?" She asked in a small voice, still not looking up at him.

"I know so," he told her emphatically.

"Well I kinda did learn to look out for large hidden holes in the ground and not falling into them I guess, haha," she rattled out, speaking more to herself than him, giving an awkward laugh.

"Indeed, sometimes things aren't as they seem, isn't it, Miss Rose?" Ozpin said with a certain degree of levity.

Shining silver met deep brown.

"Ah.." Ruby opened her mouth in question, unsure about how she should respond, since she didn't know what the professor was implying. But she felt very curious all of a sudden, and wanted to know what he _really_ meant.

Happy to have her attention, Ozpin began to elaborate. "We must understand our enemy and their intentions in order to effectively neutralise them, Ruby, lest we find ourselves in a situation we could have scarcely envisioned," the change in Ozpin's tone of voice was paralleled by Ruby's serious and attentive expression. "And even more important than all this is knowing _who_ our enemy truly is."

Ruby's eyes hardened. "You mean the enemy may not always be who we think they are?"

"Do you remember seeing the Goliath with Professor Oobleck?"

Ruby sucked in a breath of surprise and nodded. She did remember that! It had been odd and she had wanted to know more about them, but had promptly forgotten about them after the fiasco that followed not much later. "Dr. Oobleck had stopped me from attacking them! He said not every Grimm was mindless, and that the Goliath were very very old, so they weren't hostile...It's _strange_ , don't you think?"

"It is a quandary," Ozpin acknowledged. "Attacking them without understanding them would have caused quite a bit of unnecessary conflict now, wouldn't you agree?"

Ruby gave the entire matter some thought. It made her think of a lot of things. Ultimately she felt that she didn't exactly see a reason to slay the Grimm if they didn't kill humans, either. It only seemed fair and reasonable. For his part, Ozpin didn't interrupt Ruby's train of thought just yet and let her draw her own conclusions about what he was trying to convey to her.

Ruby took her hands out from underneath her cape and neatly folded them in her lap. The silence they found themselves in was oddly comfortable, despite the seriousness of the topic at hand. "You're right," Ruby conceded, looking up at the moon.

"Do understand Miss Rose, that the Grimm are creatures of the darkness, and as a huntress, you must slay monsters to uphold," he lifted his hands to point to the calm and beautiful gardens in front of them, "the delicate peace we have worked hard to establish."

Ruby gave the headmaster a sidelong glance. "But the monsters may not always be Grimm, right?" She said with a smirk, then resumed her study of the shattered moon.

Ozpin's cool countenance didn't give away his surprise at her statement. She caught onto things quickly, and there was a depth to her simple soul that he knew was there all along. He wanted to nurture it. Bathed in the moonlight, surrounded by a faint fragrance of roses, wrapped up in a red cape, she looked like a little angel.

A strong gust of wind scattered golden leaves everywhere from the trees, glittering in the moonlight as they fell. Some of them fell on her and stuck themselves in her hair. Reflexively, she brushed them out with her hand. She kept pulling her bangs back, but to no avail as the strong wind returned them to cover her face, blocking her vision.

Ozpin reached his long arm out across the bench, grabbed her hood, and slid it over her head. "Oh!" she jumped then looked at him with bright eyes. "You'll catch a cold." His voice held a combination of concern and warmth.

"I'm fiiine!" She said cheerfully, then as if on cue, she sneezed. "Oops," she giggled.

Finally, Ozpin too regarded the moon, which unlike other times in its cycle, could not quite hide how broken it really was. Damaged. "It's unfortunate we are the biggest risk to our own peace," he picked up the thread from earlier. His voice was neutral and held no emotion. "Are you fond of the moon, Ruby?"

She shrugged in response. "I don't know, I guess. It's comforting."

"Hmm, can you imagine? In ancient times, during the night, the moon was the only source of light, of comfort."

She tilted her head and regarded him. "I never thought of it like that."

"Under the moon's watchful gaze, the dark night can be a time to rest, to find peace and solitude," he motioned his hand to gesture to the both of them, "to have a good conversation."

A contented smile came over her face in response.

"And yet," his tone became grave, "complete darkness can only bring fear."

The glow in her silver orbs dampened, but soon they shone once more. "But that's why the moon's there right?" She turned her head skyward again, to the object in question.

"Yes. Like everyone else, the moon must play its role to keep the world in balance and order." His words drew Ruby's attention to him.

"Yeah," was the lone word she uttered in reply, a knowing smile on her face. Her silver irises spoke volumes. Indeed, it was true that Ruby completely looked the part of an innocent, adorable angel. Summer had not been much different. But one look at her eyes – which were so very reminiscent of her mother – told an entirely different story, one of a warrior, of blood and steel. More importantly, they were eyes that had known loss, but still had an indomitable spirit. In that one difference, which was cruelly, ironically _due to her mother_ , Ruby was much different from her, even if she was so painfully the same to his eyes.

"Miss Rose?"

"Professor?"

He leaned the slightest bit forward towards her. "It is getting close to curfew," he said barely above a whisper, not bothering to keep at bay an impish smile.

Ruby yelped. "Ah, no! I'm going to be late! I – " she stood up immediately, fishing out her scroll. "I only have two minutesss!" Some part of Ruby felt very weird, but she had to ignore it in favour of more pressing issues, such as making a beeline for her dorm. "Thank youuu!" She threw over her shoulder at Ozpin before disappearing in a whirlwind of rose petals.

She could have sworn she saw the most mischievous glint ever in Ozpin's eyes as she left. The kind of look Zwei had on his face whenever he did something she could never really find out, only to discover it weeks later. Out of breath, she made it to her dorm just in time. Once in her room and back in bed, she reflected back on the night's events. _Something_ was definitely off. Well, she actually felt great, and also fairly tired – had she really spent just thirty minutes outside? Before she could think more, drowsiness consumed her, and soon enough she was fast asleep.

Meanwhile, a fuming Glynda Goodwitch confronted a certain wandering Headmaster.

"Ozpin, how could you?!"

No formalities, no politeness, no 'Professor'. She was going straight for the jugular.

"I – " he started by way of explanation.

"Save it! How can you be so irresponsible?" She exclaimed, her voice a high pitched, angry whisper. "This was worse than Qrow!" She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Now now," he tried in a soothing tone. "It wasn't even an hour."

"You _know_ the kind of toll it takes..." the anger was now replaced with concern and some measure of resignation. Why were all the men in her life so ridiculously reckless? Though to be fair, Ozpin was usually nowhere in the same realm as reckless. In all her time with him, even his seemingly impulsive decisions turned out to be meticulously thought through. He never did anything without a reason. Even his fury was cold and controlled, almost deliberate.

Maybe that's why she was incensed. If he started doing these things as a matter of routine as well, she wasn't sure she'd be able to take it. He was supposed to be the wise one.

"What's a little tiredness for an unburdened heart?" He threw out enigmatically, passing her by.

" _Don't,_ " Glynda warned. She didn't want to hear it, and she did not need to know his reasons and motivations. It was pointless to talk of anything when it came to Ruby, because rationale just was not the prime deciding factor; wherever his faith came from was much more deep seated than mere interest in her remarkable ability.

All of a sudden, she found two pairs of hands resting on her shoulders. "You shouldn't worry so much, Glynda." He gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze before removing his hands. "I'd have to abuse my power much more to put myself in danger," he chuckled.

She sighed.

"I suppose you would like some iced coffee?"

"Exactly what I was thinking," he had already settled on his desk. He smiled at her. "That would be lovely, Ms. Goodwitch, thank you."

* * *

 **Well, this certainly got longer than planned. Things may move beyond Volume 3 in the next edition: all events in canon would have occurred, of course.**

 **R &R! Constructive critique, ideas, comments, everything is welcome! I also do requests.**


	3. Gloomy Grey

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing. Don't seek to gain any profits from this. Just borrowing my favourite characters for some fun.

 **A/N:** Thank you so very much all for the favourites and follows!

 _KageSinon_ , thank you for taking the time to review.

 **3: Gloomy Grey**

 _The irony is cruel; she must give answers when she needs them most herself._

The bright red and orange flames reflected in her unblinking eyes. Looking at the bright embers reminded her of Pyrrha, and the emptiness within her only became more pronounced. She had failed to save her friend. Whenever she closed her eyes, images flashed before her mind's eye unbidden. It was as if she was reliving those moments all over again, the pained sighed and gasps of her friend echoing through her very being.

Pyrrha was a good person and a brave warrior; she did not deserve an end like that.

Had her mother?

She unconsciously clenched her fists, keeping tears that had long since dried at bay. It did not matter, ultimately. They had to find Cinder and make her pay for everything she had done. She could not explain what drove people like her to do what they did. The Grimm were mindless, but what excuse did humans have?

Ruby recalled her conversation with Ozpin a few nights before the Vytal Festival Tournament had begun. Before everything had gone to hell. She could have scarcely imagined such a future then, but in retrospect the words spoken that night seemed almost prophetic now. Did Ozpin always have some idea about what had been going on? Going by her Uncle Qrow's words, there was no doubt that he did.

Then why had things come to this?

Her only option was to think that he failed somehow, because to think that he had wilfully abandoned them was unbearable to even consider, let alone think of as an actual possibility. But if he had failed or had been captured, she didn't know how to feel about that. She knew it was stupid to be angry with him for failing, but...

She realized she was probably projecting anger she was feeling for her own self.

For her own failure to save everyone, when she wanted nothing more than to help those in need, when her silver eyes meant that she could help when no one could. Her Uncle and Ozpin always seemed to put their faith in her, and she couldn't help but feel that she had not done that faith justice, that she had let them down.

Except this time, the consequences were not trivial.

And Ozpin's gentle voice wasn't around to guide her, to tell her that things would be okay.

Right now, she would give anything to hear his voice, so she could know _he_ was okay.

That he was _alive_.

Everyone seemed to tiptoe around what had become of Ozpin, what with nothing of him left behind except his cane, which seemed a bad sign, if anything. Despite this fact, everyone seemed to vehemently insist that he was missing, as if their fragile hopes rested on the truth of that one word – which ironically only implied that things were worse, not better. Perhaps nothing else could more starkly reflect their dire circumstances than the reality of their hope being pinned on someone being missing; even if it meant that said someone was either held captive by the enemy or had abandoned them.

She exhaled heavily and turned to lie on her back. She only had to crane her neck a little bit to see Jaune's leg dangling from the tree above; he had elected to take first watch. She really was unable to get much sleep in at night and only slept towards the wee hours of the morning, and wondered if it was a better idea to take everyone's shifts earlier in the night. At least she would be making herself useful that way, instead of lying around not getting any rest and thinking of questions to which there were no answers.

She decided to get up and dusted off her skirt before ambling over to Jaune who waited until she was within earshot to address her.

"What's the matter, Ruby?" The blonde asked, his shimmering blue eyes looking down at her with genuine concern.

She laughed. "Ah, haha, it's nothing. Just uh...can't sleep," Ruby replied, looking up at him. "I was wondering if I could take my shift now?"

"But it has barely been fifteen minutes!" He exclaimed, and then his eyes softened. "Go get some sleep."

Her eyes shifted to her feet, then returned to meet his own in a determined gaze, just a few moments later. "I'm not sleepy Jaune, and it would be a waste for two members to be awake at the same time."

He sighed. "You sure?"

"You've been pushing yourself hard, Jaune," she said with a sad but uniquely appreciative smile.

And it was true. They were all grieving in their own ways, but Pyrrha's demise had impacted Jaune the hardest, and throwing himself into their mission to find the enemy was his way of coping. He tried to do more than his fair share in everything from fighting off the Grimm they met on their journey, to staying up more hours to keep watch. Ruby knew well the urge to fill the void within, and she also knew that it never led to anything good.

She would not lose another friend to the cause.

Although Jaune was JNPR's leader, Ruby naturally assumed many leadership responsibilities. It was not something she consciously did, but in the event of a disagreement, everyone acquiesced to her better judgment. This situation was no different as Jaune proceeded to jump down from the branch on which he was perched and stood before Ruby. Before he could say anything else, she put her small hand on his shoulder.

"We're going to get to the enemy, Jaune."

He sighed, blue embers burning in his eyes. "We're already too late."

She shrugged. "Maybe we are, Jaune," she let her hand fall from his soldier. "But it's not like we're giving up."

Jaune's eyes widened momentarily before falling to the ground as the true implication of Ruby's words sunk into him. He was angry, she knew all too well. There was a time when her helplessness and lack of understanding had fuelled an unrelenting anger to fill the emptiness within her.

"We're going to make things right, I promise you."

He walked away without a word, sparing her but one look.

A look which spoke of the chasm between them. A look which told her that he could not trust her or her words, that he could trust no one but himself. She gazed at his retreating back for a while before quickly occupying the position he previously held. Not being able to reach out to Jaune only increased Ruby's own hopelessness. Her own team was scattered, and she couldn't quite connect with JNPR the same way, although they were all friends. It was as if things were broken beyond repair with everything that had transpired that ultimately culminated in Pyrrha's death.

What would a true hero do, in such a situation?

"And who is a hero?"

She wanted to move, to scream to alert her teammates, but she found herself held in place. She felt panic rise in her chest, but the feeling went away as soon as it came, as she felt a familiar, calming presence envelope her. Slowly she regained the use of her voice and the use of her limbs, unable to process entirely what had just come to pass.

As many times before, shining silver met deep brown.

"O-Ozpin?" She whispered, her mind convinced that this had to be an enemy's trick, although her heart insisted otherwise. Despite herself, her hand snaked behind her back to reach for Crescent Rose, but froze in place as soon as the cloaked man standing with an easy grace on the branch before her spoke again.

His eyes were sad, but warm as they looked down at her. "I'm sorry, Ruby." He crouched down so that their eyes were level, the branch shifting slightly under his weight. "Please."

Her chest clenched painfully, and she felt her eyes burning. "H-how do I know it's really you?" Her voice quivered.

He gave her the barest hint of a smile, filled to the brim with sadness, imploring her with his eyes. "You know that Ruby."

"Why?" She sounded so small, and so lonely.

In response he only held his arms open for her, beckoning her to him, for the first time at a loss for words of comfort and only being able to offer the most basic of tangible human support: touch. No sooner did he open his arms did she launch herself at him, catching his midsection in a vice grip and almost tackling him down. Her small fingers clawed against his shirt and the fabric of his cloak as he felt her sob uncontrollably against him. He shushed her and patted her hair.

She quieted down eventually and neither of them moved for the longest time. Then Ruby slowly shifted against him, bringing her chin to rest against his chest as she attempted to look up at him from her awkward angle. He could have let her go at this point, but he adjusted his arms around her to hold her better and she didn't complain.

"What's going on...?" She began. "Where have you been? Why did you leave?" Her voice was light but steady, barely above a whisper, almost as if anything more would make the moment shatter to oblivion. "Why did you – "

He brought a finger to her lips, stemming her litany of questions.

"You must forgive me, Ruby," he told her just as softly. "I _will_ answer your questions," she felt him sigh. "But you must give me some time. There is a right time."

Her eyes betrayed her anger and dissatisfaction before her head shifted to occupy its previous comfortable position against his chest. And although they were no longer looking at each other, her grip on him had only tightened, almost like that of an angry child, who refused to listen to their parent but equally well declined to let go of them.

"Ruby – " he started.

"I don't want to hear it," she mumbled against him. "If you don't have anything to say why are you here now."

"For you."

"Why me? Why not _her_?"

Or.

Why her, and why not me?

He knew she hadn't intended for it to come out like that, which is why the spontaneous truth of it all impacted him all the more. The implied accusation, the hurt and betrayal, the consuming guilt: he felt all those emotions directed at him, unadulterated and unforgiving. He couldn't even bring himself to flinch.

But he found his voice.

"It was most regrettable, what happened," he stated, keeping his tone even and neutral. "I should have prevented that, and I failed you. That was a life wasted."

"It's not your fault," Ruby said quietly, though there was an obstinacy in the quietness. "I wish I was strong enough. A hero would have been strong enough."

" _Ruby_ ," his voice as stern as it was emphatic. "Do you think Ms. Pyrrha Nikos died a hero?"

Ruby was puzzled. "O-of course."

"No," he rebutted calmly.

It felt cold and cruel to her. "How can you even say that?"

"She was a good person, Ruby, and an incredibly talented warrior," he told her. "And she martyred herself. Only the loss of her life accomplished nothing – except well, loss."

"I don't understand."

"The world needs hope, not martyrdom. If she had lived to fight another day, the world would have been so much better for it."

"But she tried to do what's right, isn't that what a hero is supposed to do?"

"And is it right to throw away your life?"

"Isn't that true sacrifice?"

"For you, and your ideals, perhaps. But a hero is not one who does right by themselves, but right by _everyone_. Wouldn't you agree?" When she didn't respond, he continued. "You know this, don't you? Isn't that why you're trying to make Mr. Arc understand? Being a hero is not much different from being a leader. You cannot think just for yourself and your ideals."

He rubbed her arm in a soothing motion. "Talk to me."

"What if I fail?" She uttered eventually.

"You can only lose if you lose your hope. We don't fail because of the enemy, Ruby. We only fail because we let the enemy take away who we are from us." He ceased his comforting gesture for a moment and squeezed her arm. "I have seen far too many souls lose themselves. War or not, I will not have that happen to you. For then we would have lost even if we won."

"There's a war?"

"There has always been. It took your mother."

She sucked in a breath. "What do you know about my mother?"

"Much that I can't tell. But know that she would never want you to share the same fate as hers."

"Are you going to stay with us now?"

"I am unfortunately bound, I'm afraid. Have been for a while now."

"So you have to go?"

He nodded against the top of her head.

"Then please stay for a while."

"Of course," he said shortly, and she relaxed for the first time since their meeting, and closed her eyes, exhaling away months of anxious tension and despair in the warm cocoon she found herself in, both literally and figuratively.

* * *

Ruby woke with a start and took in her surroundings rapidly, confused. She was in her sleeping bag, and the same went for Jaune and Nora. The fire had reduced itself to glowing embers and the sky was slowly awakening with the first rays of dawn. She heard soft footsteps behind her.

"Good morning Ruby." Lie Ren kept his voice low so as not to wake the others.

The younger teen with bicolour hair rubbed her eyes sleepily, yawning. "Good morning Ren. I, ah.. what happened?"

He furrowed his brows. "Is something the matter, Ruby?"

She rubbed the back of her head. "Um, ah no. It's nothing. I was just wondering..."

"Wondering?"

"Did something unusual happen last night?"

"I did consider it pertinent to let you get some extra rest, you have seemed tired lately."

She smiled up at him. "Thanks Ren. I...I really appreciate it. I feel a lot better today." She stretched herself and began to stand. Beside her Jaune stirred, and Nora snored lightly. She shook her head, an affectionate smile forming on her face. Her aura had never felt brighter. From what she could gather, her exchange with Jaune hadn't happened last night. Next time, she knew exactly what she had to say to him.

Then had it all really been a dream, including Ozpin's visit?

She rubbed her arm.

It felt like magic.

Now more than ever, she knew that he was alive and out there somewhere. Waiting for her, and looking out for her, maybe? She would find him. And once she did, she would find her answers, she was sure of it. And for the first time in a long time, she could feel hope on the horizon, in every tomorrow until she reached her destination.

* * *

 **Please read and review. Constructive critique, ideas, comments, everything is welcome. I can also do requests.**

 **I shall also endeavour for quicker updates. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Tempest

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing. Don't seek to gain any profits from this. Just borrowing my favourite characters for some fun.

 **A/N:** Thank you so very much all for the favourites and follows!

 _ItsClydeBitches221B_ , _Trewill91_ : Thank you for taking the time to review, I really appreciate it.

 _Guest_ : Indeed, it is a continuation, though I try to write all pieces at least somewhat in a manner that they can be read as standalones. However, I do reckon that there is a greater feel for development and the like if they're read as parts of a coherent "story".

 **4: Tempest**

 _The truth will make you numb._

"Do you know why I didn't tell you, Ozpin?"

The grey haired huntsman stared back at her impassively, his expression giving nothing away.

She leaned forward the slightest bit on the table that separated them and then continued, answering her own question. "Because of your hubris. You deserved to fall."

His eyes narrowed slightly before his cool countenance returned. "And what about Yang? Did she deserve to fall too?"

The dark haired woman slammed her hand on the table in front of her, eyes blazing red and narrowing. It seemed as if she was about to yell, but then she released a breath and a smirk formed on her lips. She tilted her head to one side. "You're not manipulating me anymore, Oz."

Ozpin cleared his throat. "Of course. _She_ is now, isn't it?"

She shook her head. "Pathetic. You really think it's her cause I fight for now? Hardly. But even an idiot can start making out the truth after some time out there, Oz. People are dying. People will keep dying. And there's nothing but your twisted design to blame for it."

He looked at her sadly. "If I would have ever known that the bright girl I once knew would come to _this_ , I would never have... I thought you were stronger, Raven."

"Oh save it. Like I said. I know the truth now, what you did. How..." she waved with her hand to gesture to their surroundings. "...all this came to be. How it's all a well designed lie. And you're now willing to sacrifice children to protect a damn lie."

She got up from her chair, one hand resting on the weapon attached to her hip, while with the other she picked up her mask which was kept on the table between them. "Well I'm just letting you know Ozpin. I'm no longer going to stand by and watch as you treat innocents as pawns to be sacrificed in the crossfire of the war between the two of you."

"Do you really _believe_ I would do that if it could be avoided?"

"Yeah. You're that type of coward. Always in your goddamn high tower as you send those who love you and trust you to die for a cause that can never be salvaged. How do you even live with yourself?"

He remained silent.

"Oh of course. Your legendary veneer of calm." She gave a short mock clap before continuing. "But I'm sure things were different when you were manipulating Summer?"

His eyes hardened, the slight difference imperceptible to most, but it wasn't lost on Raven who had known him for years. She let the words hang in the air, and eventually he responded. "Summer went on her own after I apprised her of the situation."

"So that's your pitiable defence? The illusion of a choice you think you give them, which they don't even have?"

He looked away.

"Did you feed that same delusion of choice to Nikos? Making her think she chose to give her life of her own free will, when there was no other way it could have been?"

"I cannot hope to explain things to you the way you are now, Raven."

Raven ignored him completely, continuing her verbal assault. "Do you plan to do the same to Ruby?" Her words were light, her smile cruel, her eyes full of disdain.

In one swift and fluid movement, Ozpin stood to his full height, and his dark green cloak fell around him, covering his arms. His eyes sought out Raven's, the usually warm pools of liquid brown morphed to something hard and utterly unyielding. " _Enough_." His voice was low and dangerously authoritative, and it was beyond Raven why even after so many years it was still intimidating enough to drive her to silence.

To crack his infuriatingly calm exterior had been her intent right from the get go, but now that her task was close to being accomplished, she found herself struggling to recollect why it was that she wished to do so, and what in the world she thought she would gain from making an enemy out of him. However, in her stupor, the truth formed a hazy image in her mind, and her grip tightened unconsciously on her weapon.

Regardless of her chances against him, this was a gamble she needed to take.

She needed to try.

Her next movement was one which the most talented of huntsmen and huntresses would have difficulty predicting, let alone dodging in time. She felt a strange shift around her, however, and what she saw after her next natural blink left her shocked. Ozpin's hand was raised in front of his face, interrupting the arc of her blade which would have otherwise sliced through his neck in one clean move. His middle and index fingers were joined, angled straight, whilst the rest were curled into a fist. And with just the two of them, he held her blade at bay, his manner entirely effortless. Closer inspection told her that the blade wasn't even resting against his fingers, the pressure applied was absorbed by a paper thin layer between the sword's edge and his fingers.

Aura.

Just how strong was his, and how much of it did he have to deflect such extreme pressure as if it were nothing?

He flicked his wrist, and she was pushed back with enough force that her feet tore through the concrete flooring as she attempted to anchor herself to arrest her motion. Ultimately, with a small cry, she thrust her weapon into the ground, acting like a third appendage which helped stop her forced movement backward. She was on the other end of the room by the time; had she taken a split second longer to stop herself, she would have found herself flung right through the wall.

Her hand still gripping her sword's hilt, she pulled it out of the ground. The blade's red coloration matched that of her blazing red eyes, increasing in intensity by the second as she began to glow in a manner that could only be described as ethereal. Small pieces of rock and debris were elevated around her feet.

Her battle cry was ferocious.

Ozpin narrowed his eyes a fraction, and it was the only visible change on his personage, the only acknowledgement from him that he was indeed observing the spectacle before him. His arms remained hidden under his cloak however, unmoving, his hand having been retracted since long. His feet were a good foot apart, and a caused a slit to form in the midsection of the cloak which was fastened around his neck, revealing an olive button up shirt underneath that wasn't tucked in his dark trousers. If not for the gravity of the situation, it was uncharacteristically casual of him.

Ozpin's seemingly lax posture only served to anger Raven more, which in turn fuelled her colossal power. She couldn't stand his indifference – not to her, and not to everyone who he treated as his pawn, utterly unfazed by the consequences of his actions. He had absolutely no right, and Raven wanted nothing more in the here and now to divest him of his delusion of power.

Just as she was about to launch an attack however, the only door which led into the ancient debilitated shack was swung open.

"What the fucking hell, Raven?!" The entrant's frantic red eyes fell on the room's other occupant. "Oz!" He exclaimed and could say no more.

Raven pinned it down to his excellent tracking skills, but her brother's interruption was very unwelcome. But then again, it could serve as a litmus test: she needed to know who was with her and who was against her.

"Why are you here, Qrow?" She threw out, not for a moment losing her focus on both men, although her aura was now simmering.

Qrow slammed his withdrawn scythe into the ground, impaling it. His red eyes, which mirrored his sibling's were full of accusation. "I could _damn_ well ask ya the same bloody question, _Raven_ ," vitriol dripped from every word he punctuated.

"As you can well _see_ ," she gestured to Ozpin, "my _dear brother_."

"I see 'im alright," he growled. "The question's why're you fuckin' attackin' the only man who can win this war, _sister_?"

Raven chuckled incredulously. "Oh don't tell me you still believe his bullshit after everything that happened. Even after he _abandoned_ you."

Her emphasis wasn't lost on him and his expression turned grim. He regarded Ozpin carefully, still quite unable to believe that he was alive after so long, and that the one to trace him had been Raven. Sure, he had as many doubts and questions as the next person, but the moment he saw Ozpin, he was filled with relief, and found in himself a renewed feeling of complete trust.

"I'm sure he can explain," Qrow said eventually, not looking at Raven."You can, can't you Oz?" He asked the grey haired former Headmaster.

Ozpin exhaled, making eye contact with Qrow for the very first time since he had entered, letting his gaze move away from Raven for but a moment. "I'm afraid – "

Raven had sworn to herself that she would not miss another opportunity, and she didn't, using the slight moment of distraction to attack full-force.

"Raven, no!" Qrow's words were far too slow, sound drifted at too leisurely a pace to reach his sister in time. " _No!_ " His second pained shout was too late as well; Ozpin's hand shot out of his cloak – it all happened in slow motion before him – and gripped her forearm midair, using her momentum to launch her into the wall behind him. His feet remained planted on the ground, and only his waist twisted with the precise movement, with his cloak flaring out.

"Shit," Qrow seethed, and willed his feet to move. But he remained frozen in place, and it took a few seconds to dawn on him, after repeated effort, that his paralysis was not his own doing. It was Ozpin's. The man in question lifted his arm again, his side profile visible to Qrow as he turned around and began walking towards Raven.

Ozpin's cane returned to his outstretched hand dutifully.

How?

Qrow could scarcely comprehend what was going on, but an urgency to stop Ozpin consumed him as he advanced towards Raven, who was lying crumpled against the debris of the broken wall. "Oz! Stop!" Qrow had never felt more powerless when the older man did not stop walking. There wasn't even the briefest moment of hesitation that would indicate that he had at least heard him. "Oz, _please_ ," Qrow tried again, "let her go!"

The cane clicked on the ground alongside his steps, and he stopped but a couple of feet from Raven, finally lifting the cane off the ground. He let go of the hilt to hold it in the middle. Qrow's eyes widened. "Ozpin, if I mean anything at all to you." Qrow's voice was hoarse. "You gotta _listen_ to me." He paused. " _Please_."

His hand clenched the slightest, and his movements slowed infinitesimally, but it was more than enough for Qrow's discerning eyes to latch on to. "Look, Oz," he started, not used to this type of pleading, but absolutely beyond it as his eyes flitted to Raven's vulnerable form. "This ain't me, but you told me once. Long ago. Ya know, when I wouldn't listen. That if in tryin' to beat _her_ , we become _like_ her, then she's already won."

Ozpin sighed. Qrow continued. "And ya said you weren't sayin' it because it was some feel good fairytale. You said it 'cause it was _true_. Because any negativity would always bring the Grimm."

Ozpin brought down his cane to rest beside his legs once more, and his hand moved to the hilt. With his free hand he pinched the bridge of his nose and looked down. He let go after a moment and looked up, regarding the woman lying prone before him with an even expression. "You make your choices, Raven. You're free," he paused. "However, should it be that you change your mind, then your return is welcome."

With what was left of her energy, Raven created a portal and filed her retreat, her parting words ominous. "I'll be watching you Oz," she used his nickname for the first time. "This isn't the last you see of me, and don't expect to be so lucky the next time you do."

"Only time shall tell, Ms. Branwen," the space before him was empty before he could finish his sentence.

Qrow realized he could move again, and retrieved his scythe purely on instinct as Ozpin turned towards him. Ozpin winced slightly, and Qrow noted his old mentor's eyes were sad and betrayed his otherwise stoic facial expression. "Ozpin, you – " Qrow started but was immediately cut off.

"I'm sorry Qrow. I really shouldn't be here."

Qrow was shocked once more. "Oz, wait – shit, hey!" Qrow was one of the fastest huntsmen of his generation, but even he couldn't move fast enough if the fabric of time itself was working against him and as an unfamiliar green energy surrounded Ozpin, he knew it was. It was not a portal like Raven's, and it was unlike anything he had ever seen, a strange circular sphere of energy, cackling with green sparks.

And he was gone within the blink of an eye.

"Bull- _fucking_ -shit!" Qrow cursed as he stood in the empty spot which Ozpin had occupied merely a second ago. He was so frustrated that he wanted to scream, but he knew he couldn't. He just hadn't the luxury in his life, and he would simply have to take a swig of alcohol and pretend that he was a drunk who had the etiquette of a slobbering pig. Because there was no way he could let slip the truth of what he had witnessed today to anyone. A mutiny of this magnitude would absolutely destroy what was left of the Order, erode its foundations, and eviscerate what little trust was left amongst its members.

For the first time in a long time he found himself hating Ozpin, and giving some weight to his sister's words. If the man who was supposed to lead them would also ultimately abandon them because he couldn't face his own demons, what the hell were they even fighting for anymore? Their lives were already lost then, and they may as well go and simply surrender to _her_ , and save everyone the trouble.

"Fuck it," he muttered, and felt a headache coming on.

He turned around and saw Ruby's image in the doorway. He was hallucinating, great. Fan-fucking-tastic, that's all that he needed now, an image of his little innocent –

"Uncle Qrow?" The girl said meekly.

For a hallucination, this shit was pretty realistic, Qrow decided. He may as well play along with it.

"What're you doing here, kiddo?" This had become the popular question of choice these days, it seemed.

"I – " Ruby began uncertainly, looking at her feet, before she met his gaze with her eyes – silver eyes of legend, he reminded himself – before saying in one breath: "Actually I, we, we decided to follow you so that we could get to where the action was and maybe get some clues of our own about where Ozpin was and we didn't mean to interfere or cause trouble and we just wanted to help is all. Sorry." By the time she finished her hand had reached the back of her neck and she was smiling nervously, awkwardly.

"Whoa, whoa, kid. Slow down there," Qrow told her. He blinked a couple of times. No, this indeed _was_ Ruby. And she was right here, and this wasn't a delusion. In fact now that he took in the scene before him, he could see that the Schnee heiress was standing right beside Ruby, her hand on her hip and a scowl on her face.

She looked like a miniature version of her elder sister.

"Ruby," Qrow addressed her seriously, all haze clearing from his mind as he focused on the two kids before him. "How much did you see?"

"Um, _nothing_!" Ruby said quickly. A little too quickly.

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "Right. How much did you _hear_ then?"

"Eheheheh," Ruby laughed awkwardly. "A little bit I guess. Oops."

Weiss Schnee tapped her feet impatiently, and soon enough found herself frustrated by Ruby and her drunk Uncle's antics. They were on a mission here!

"Where's Ozpin?" Schnee asked bluntly and crossed her arms.

"It's not good to eavesdrop, ice queen," Qrow would have used her name, but it had completely slipped him. He knew Ruby had babbled it to him at one point, and she seemed the slightest bit disappointed at his provocative address, although he could also see the mischief in the little Red's eyes.

"Be rest assured we have no interest in overhearing the conversation of a _drunk_. But we have reason to believe Ozpin was here. So tell us. Now."

"Hey, hey," Ruby moved her arms between the two of them in a placating gesture. "Calm down now." She then turned to Qrow, giving him her best puppy face.

"This ain't working, kid, not today."

"But pleeease!" Ruby whined, deliberately extending the syllables. "I won't tell anyone else, I promise!"

"Ruby, these things are really dangerous. You're getting in over your head."

"But you said I have silver eyes."

"I did."

"I wanna help! You have tell me what's going on!"

Qrow sighed. "I can't Rubes. I would if I could."

Ruby's silver eyed gaze became steely, and Qrow was weary of her when she got that look on her face. It just meant that she was about to become unreasonable, and do whatever it was that she set out to do, regardless of approval, disapproval, or any overarching circumstances. She was just like her mother in some ways, and it wouldn't bode well.

"Ozpin knows the whole thing, doesn't he?" It wasn't a question.

When Qrow opted for silence as his best defence, Ruby didn't relent. "I...I know he knows. So help me find him, please."

"Or?" Qrow tried, in vain, to intimidate her, knowing well her answer.

"Or I'll just have to do it myself."

"Excuse me?" Weiss interrupted with a smirk on her face. " _We_ are just going to have to do it ourselves."

Ruby gave a curt nod with a determined smile. "Yeah!"

"And if you would rather slow us down than help us, then that's that," Weiss's tone left absolutely no room for argument.

Qrow mentally cursed Ozpin once more. The bastard sure did know how to pair them. He didn't care how random the test was, he was convinced it was rigged somehow. But he had no time to dwell on the matter. Under the circumstances, he felt – irrational and insane as it was – that Ruby _was_ in fact their best, and perhaps _only_ hope to bring Ozpin back.

"Fine. I'll tell you what I know about 'im. Listen carefully, 'cause I'm not repeating, and you're on your own after this."

* * *

 **A/N:** Will try my best to increase update frequency, and this should be the only chapter which lacks direct Oz/Rubes interaction. Thanks again for all the favourites and follows! Comments, critique, ideas, all welcome!


	5. Cloak and Dagger

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing. Don't seek to gain any profits from this. Just borrowing my favourite characters for some fun.

 **A/N:** Thank you so very much all for the favourites and follows!

 _Guest(s), pumpkinraindrop, ClockRose:_ thanks very much for leaving reviews. They're always motivating.

 **5: Cloak and Dagger**

 _At the end of the line, there's another line, and a hot beverage._

"Do you have _any_ idea at all where we're going?"

Ruby paused mid-step and turned around to address her white haired partner who had begun to voice her concerns about their directional acuity with increasing frequency. Ruby spread out her arms and raised her palms heavenward in an exaggerated shrug. " _No_ ," said the teenager, drawing the word out. "I'm just leading us to the middle of nowhere on a fun hike."

Weiss growled. "Ruby! Stop being childish. I'm not doubting your skills, I'm _actually_ worried."

Ruby's playful expression became serious. "Can't you feel it?"

" _Feel_ what?"

"See? You can't," she paused. "But trust me we're going in the right direction."

" _Geography_ doesn't work on trust," Weiss argued. "It works on _directions_. And last I checked, we're so far north of Atlas that we may as well fall off and – "

" – check your compass –"

" – _and_ not to mention we _don't_ even have a map, this is undocumented territory, and – "

"Weiss, I said," Ruby punctuated her words, "check your compass!"

"What about the compass? It's just going to point north in the direction we're walking towards! I've known that since the past _five_ hours, thank you." Weiss snarked. Despite this, she pulled out the infernal device, muttering to herself all the while, which is when her eyes widened.

"What on Remnant..." She breathed.

Ruby had a self satisfied smirk on her face. "Toldcha."

"It's not working," Weiss said, her pitch far lower than what it had been moments ago. "What's going on?"

"Did you notice we've been running into fewer and fewer Grimm?"

"The encounters have reduced," Weiss agreed. "What are you trying to say, Ruby?"

"I'm saying that if finding him was as easy as drawing up a path to the location on a map, Uncle Qrow would have handed us that map instead of vague directions. In fact, he'd have gone there... _himself_."

"But maybe he just didn't have reason to go? I mean, Ozpin was at Beacon all the time after all."

Ruby shook her head. "After all that's happened? Nah. He'd reach him if he could."

Weiss's brows furrowed, and Ruby knew that as a sign that her partner was deep in thought and trying to focus. "But Ruby, what if he doesn't..."

"...want to be found?" Her leader finished for her, and they both exchanged a smile at the synergy of their thoughts.

Ruby straightened herself to her full height, which had increased a couple of inches in the time that had passed – she was still short, but was now as tall as Weiss, who had grown taller herself. "It's possible," she admitted. "But I know he's around here somewhere..." she trailed off, looking at the forest around them. This side of Remnant was covered in snow round the year, and the sparse coniferous forest which characterised the inhospitable landscape was more stark white than mellow shades of brown and green.

Everything looked the same in every direction.

Clad in blues and whites with the colour of her long hair matching the snow, Weiss looked every bit like the nickname of snow angel that Jaune had chosen for her, back in happier times at Beacon.

"So you're just following your instincts?"

Ruby nodded. "Kinda. I can't really explain. There's something in this place," she struggled for words to give form to her feelings. "Something like aura. I think if you focus hard enough, you might feel it too."

"I'll try," Weiss said, her ice blue eyes full of determination. "Let's keep walking."

"Mhm," Ruby gave a curt nod and pulled her hood over her head.

And they began walking once more.

* * *

One week.

It had been one week since they had been peregrinating in unknown territory somewhere north of Atlas, and ten days since they had begun their pursuit from the civilized world in search for none other than Ozpin. The man who, for the general public, had been missing for the past year, ever since the terrible incident at Beacon Academy. Few however, were privy to the fact that he was perhaps less forcibly contained from the world and his duties, but rather intentionally avoiding them. Weiss and Ruby were two of those few, and they were very intent on finding the truth.

The truth though, remained ever elusive. More than journeying to their destination, they felt that they were circumambulating in some sort of magical maze with no end in sight. They walked entire days, starting before dawn broke and only stopping to make camp at the whispering ends of dusk.

They began to leave markers on their trail to prevent circular motion, but it seemed a largely useless effort. Sometimes they passed them, sometimes they didn't, and despite their best efforts, they could not map out the area they were in.

Now, on the morning of the eleventh day, they found themselves huddled together in their tent which they had pitched in a small alcove, discussing their course of action from here on out. Having just made an inventory of their remaining supplies, it had dawned on them that their problem now wasn't just finding Ozpin: getting out of this place if they _failed_ to find him was swiftly becoming a greater concern.

Weiss took a sip of her coffee. "This is unprecedented."

"Huh?" Ruby responded, looking up from her own small cup of milk. She no longer had the luxury of a full glass.

"This is unexpected, I mean," Weiss clarified, continuing to look at the snow falling outside. If it snowed anymore, they may even get snowed in and just freeze to death, she thought.

Ruby rubbed the rim of her cup with her thumb. "Well it was never going to be easy."

"That's true," Weiss nodded. "But I don't understand what we're doing _wrong_ here."

Ruby could only agree, however, this was one time that she couldn't chime up and say that she had a plan, because she really couldn't think of anything. For the past week she had been trying her best, and yet it seemed that something needed to click, to fit at the right spot, for the mystery to unravel.

"If we knew," the older female continued talking, "then we could correct ourselves. As it stands, we may as well pack our bags and leave now." She then drained the coffee remaining in her cup into her mouth. "Because in the name of all that's good and holy, if it snows anymore, we're going to get buried."

"No," the quiet disapproval in Ruby's voice made Weiss's blue gaze shift to her. The younger girl was still staring at her cup.

"No what, Ruby?"

"You're not saying we should give up, are you?" Ruby finally looked up and held her partner's gaze, wishing for an honest answer.

"In all honesty," Weiss replied, reading her unsaid thoughts, "I don't want to give up, Ruby. Why would I? When we've come this far? When we're this close?" That much, even Weiss could feel now. It had taken her some time, at least two-three days of journeying, to pick up on the odd aura-like field Ruby had spoken of. But once she had, she absolutely understood why Ruby felt they were close.

Ruby brightened visibly.

"However," Weiss added her caveat, catching Ruby's attention once more. "I refuse to let us remain on a wild goose chase without a strategy. If we're going to do this, we're going to do this properly."

 _We need a plan_ , were her unsaid words.

Ruby ran a hand through her bi-coloured locks before setting down her cup of milk. "Well," started the young leader, "at this point, all we have is that, at places, the field's stronger, and at others, it's weaker."

"So, that gives us two options," Weiss said helpfully. "We can either keep trying to sense and follow the direction where it gets stronger..."

"... _or_ we could go where it gets weaker."

"Yes," the heiress acknowledged. "But the problem is.."

"...it just goes up and down randomly, doesn't it?"

Both girls drifted to silence after that, each of them occupied by their own thoughts regarding their current predicament. Whereas Weiss approached the matter rationally, trying to think of how to chart a field which varied abruptly, Ruby's stance was more instinctual. She concentrated hard, trying to focus on the faint aura itself. She tried to think back on the all the times she had tried to hone in on it as they had trudged through the forest.

What was common all the times she felt most attuned with it?

"Oh!" Weiss's exclaim interrupted her. "It's stopped snowing. The weather's clearing up!" Her eyes lit up with her bright smile.

Ruby rejoiced as well at the good news, mirroring Weiss's expression.

And it was right then, that it hit her.

"It's not random Weiss!" Had the tent been tall enough to accommodate her height, she would have jumped up, so excited was she.

"It's. Not. Random." The dark haired girl repeated.

"What's not – " Weiss stopped herself, catching on quickly. "The field?"

"I know how we're going to get there." Ruby was resolute.

Weiss raised an elegant eyebrow at her. "Do enlighten me."

Ruby's voice lowered. "We're _already there_. We just can't see!"

"What do you mean we can't see?" Weiss was confused at her leader's sudden outburst.

"You have to believe it to see it, Weiss! That's the trick!"

"I don't understand?" Was the other girl's bemused question. She wondered if the lack of energy and cold temperature was getting to Ruby's brain.

"C'mooon," Ruby urged her. "Try to remember. Every time we actually felt close to our destination was when we _believed_ we were getting close. When we were hopeful."

Weiss did not want to believe this ridiculousness for one second; yet, according to Ruby, believing itself was the trick. Her rational mind simply could not come to terms with the fact. She found herself recalling her disagreement with Ruby on the very first day, and then how across their journey, she had come to realize her vague statements as true – through her feelings. Perhaps the only thing that had changed from the first day – when she sensed nothing – to the third day when she could actively feel something, was her...

...well maybe Ruby had a point after all.

Weiss cleared her throat. "The only reason I'm going to try this is because we don't have any other options."

* * *

Today was day thirteen.

Day eleven had resulted in much frustration despite Ruby's uplifted spirits. Belief could not be forced, it was quite the natural thing, and Weiss, used to getting things accomplished perfectly by dint of her own hard work, found herself rather annoyed. Resultantly, the day proved to be as fruitless as those that had passed before it.

Day twelve was mostly quiet and mellow, with Weiss's frustration giving way to anger, and the anger finally subsiding with time as she ran out of energies and ultimately made her peace with the whole affair by night time. Ruby, content and upbeat, bestowed words of encouragement upon her partner which initially irritated Weiss, but finally did manage to comfort her.

So, when they packed their things to set out on the morning of day thirteen, both girls found themselves in a harmonious equilibrium with the environment.

Just a couple of hours into the journey, the forest was consumed by an eerie fog. The mist got thicker, but they kept going, each of them calm and determined in their own way. As they kept going, they passed a large rock on which one of their _X_ markers was faintly visible. They both exchanged a look – typically, they would stop at such a position, but today they didn't need their voices to decide that they wouldn't – and continued moving. The mist became thicker still on their path, and every minute seemed to stretch onwards to eternity. Ultimately the visibility became so low that they decided to walk side by side instead of one behind the other.

And just when they thought that they would drown in the mist, they felt a strange shift in the air, a consuming vacuum, and then everything cleared up. The skies were crystal clear, the trees were more green than white, and here, whatever remained of the snow was melting.

"Weiss, look!" In the distance, they saw a tall tower.

"We did it!"

Both girls broke into a sprint, depleted aura replenishing seemingly like magic, and days of tiredness from hiking in the snow disappearing on the wind as their feet hit solid ground instead of crunching on soft snow. It took them all of five minutes to reach their intended destination, and it took immense patience on both the girls' part to not use their semblances to quicken their pace.

Weiss leaned her hands on her knees to support herself as she bent down to catch her breath after the sudden exertion. Ruby was already ambling over to the metallic tower, or rather the two storied wooden building in front of it, her worn red cape billowing in the light breeze. Unlike before, she had clipped it to one side as opposed to favouring the centre, causing the garment to cascade over her shoulder and front, leaving part of her back uncovered, showing the white top of the dress she wore underneath.

Crescent Rose remained dutifully in place at her lower back.

She climbed two steps to stand on the bare porch and stared at the ordinary looking wooden door in front of her. For months she had waited for this moment, but now that it was here, she felt uncharacteristic hesitation and a knot forming in the pit of her stomach. She swallowed and raised her hand to knock, only to bring it back to her side from its position midair. In her heart she knew he was on the other side – was she ready to face him? Demand answers?

She seemed to have gone over the conversation a million times in her head, but in the here and now, her resolve weakened. All those months ago when she had encountered him – and she couldn't tell whether it had been a dream, an actual occurrence, or somewhere in between – she had felt hope and trust fill her to the brim, and she had vowed to herself that she would find him.

She would find her answers.

But was the same caring and understanding Headmaster on the other side?

Or someone else?

Would he be willing to furnish answers?

She didn't know what she would do if he refused. Before her thoughts could fuel her indecision any further, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be fine, Ruby," Weiss said calmly, meeting her younger teammate's eyes. "Otherwise we'll just kick his ass okay?" She winked.

In all their time together, the heiress sure had learned to cheer up her partner in a pinch, and Ruby found herself feeling grateful for having such an amazing friend to call her own. "Well then, here goes nothing," Ruby all but whispered to herself, and rapped on the closed door with her knuckles a couple of times. She followed it up with a generic, "Helloooo, anybody home?"

They waited patiently. A few minutes passed, and there was no response. Ruby looked to Weiss, and the older girl shrugged, telling Ruby to try again. Ruby knocked harder, and called out louder. When silence continued to reign, she felt exasperated and had half a mind to tear the door down using Crescent Rose. She felt her temper rising by the second.

Ruby crossed her arms. "Well, I'll have you know that we're just going to wait here until you talk to us." She threw up her hands in the air. "So I'm just, ah, you know, going to make myself comfortable here. You hear me? I'm not going anywhere!" With that Ruby turned around and slid down, her back against the door. She pulled Crescent Rose and her bag in her lap for good measure, preparing for a long wait outside the door.

Weiss looked down at Ruby, then turned to the door. "There's no _we_ in this. I'm not here to waste my time," Schnee's voice was laced with cool authority. "You open that door, or I break it down. My team leader came here to meet you, and let me make it very clear that if that's what she came to do here, then that's what she is _going to do_."

"Uh, wasn't that a bit over the top there? He _was_ our Headmaster and all.." Ruby was the tiniest bit worried for the implications of Weiss's motormouth.

"I don't care," Weiss on the other hand made no attempt to lower her pitch. "It's rude to make guests wait." The heiress to SDC huffed and tapped her foot impatiently, mentally counting to ten. She didn't care who he was at this point, she was just tired of this silly cat and mouse game and needed it to end immediately. Idly she wondered how embarrassing it would be if there was no on the other side of the door, but dismissed the thought as soon as it came, having found a newfound trust in her instincts.

At the count of ten, she was about to ask Ruby use Crescent Rose, however at that exact moment, the door clicked open. Ruby, who hadn't been expecting the support of the door to be withdrawn so quickly, lost her balance and fell backwards. She involuntarily closed her eyes and readied herself for impact against the floor.

Instead, her undignified fall was arrested before it could even begin – her back found support, a small thud, and a quiet rustle of fabric. Leaning at an angle, her head forced upwards, she cracked open one eye to find a familiar face staring down at her. A smile pulled at the corner of her lips. "Hi," she greeted softly, letting her weight rest against Ozpin's leg, while her head was balanced on his knee.

"Hello there," his lips quirked just a little, signalling his amusement, but the real giveaway was his mahogany gaze, dancing with mischief.

Weiss cleared her throat.

Ozpin looked up at her, giving a curt nod. "Miss Schnee, I apologize for keeping you waiting," he paused. "You see, it is not often that I have the pleasure of entertaining guests here."

Weiss's ocean blue orbs reflected the sun and retained their hard edge, letting Ozpin know that she wasn't letting him off the hook so easily. Meanwhile, Ruby was still looking up at him, and she finally took in his appearance. He looked largely as he used to back at the school, wearing his usual tones of black and green even if his dress suit had given way to an olive button up shirt and dark trousers. His scarf was gone, the top few buttons of his shirt were left open, and his long shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

He looked younger, somehow, though Ruby couldn't put her finger on why it was so.

"Well, won't you let us in?" Weiss pressed, hand on her hip.

"Of course," Ozpin replied, and then bent down, hooked his arms under Ruby's and gently hauled her up so that she was no longer blocking the entrance. A dusting of her cape's colour glowed on her cheeks, feeling slightly embarrassed for needing to be picked up like a child. Once inside, a strange awkward tension consumed the otherwise cozy living room. Ruby shifted her weight from foot to foot, trying to prevent her feet from moving in exploration. She was so curious about this strange place that she felt her other questions could wait. For an inexplicable reason she felt safe here, and couldn't keep the smile off her face, her nervousness from before having all but evaporated.

Weiss on the other hand was impatient as ever, and needed to speak with Ozpin before anything else. It seemed almost as if Ozpin shared her thoughts, for as soon as she was about to open her mouth to address him, his strong voice cut through the air. "I understand the both of you have questions. I will answer them, but in good time."

"But we don't _have_ the luxury of time," the rapier using huntress insisted, not prepared to fall for what she assumed was his trick to buy time and evade their queries.

"Believe me, Miss Schnee," Ozpin regarded her with a soft, almost playful expression. "Here, we do have time."

The younger Schnee sister felt her irritation compound. "For starters, where _is_ here, anyway? Where are we?"

Frankly, that was the one thing Ruby had been most curious about, and she was glad her partner had voiced the question, even if it was with some measure of hostility. She didn't understand why her older teammate was annoyed with their teacher although they had only just met. She chalked down her foul mood to weeks of frustration prior to this moment finally becoming reality.

"We, Weiss," Ozpin answered, his voice measured and calm, and his expression schooled into a poker face. " _We_ are in a spacetime fold which can only be accessed from – as you must already be well aware – the land of perennial snow lying far north of Atlas."

"Huh? A what?" Ruby did nothing to hide her lack of understanding.

"You have got to be joking," Weiss's temper had fizzled to give way to shock. "You're saying we're on _another_ planet?"

"Not quite," Ozpin mused. "Another _dimension_ is more accurate."

"That is _so cool_!" Ruby said with uncontained alacrity.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the little red warrior's enthused response. "So as I was saying, we do have plenty of time." He gave a generous smile. "Now, I do so believe that these explanations will be far easier to digest with something hot already in your bellies. So why don't you make yourselves comfortable by the fireplace?"

Before leaving, he addressed them once more. "Coffee?"

"No sugar, thank you," Weiss replied on autopilot, still processing the information revealed to her. She was surprised how easily Ruby took the matter in stride; in fact, she seemed rather overjoyed at the prospect of having travelled to another plane of existence altogether. Whereas Weiss found the situation equal parts curious and intimidating, Ruby saw the entirety of it as one fantastic adventure.

In some way, it was this childlike curiosity of hers, coupled with her nature being generally spontaneous and non-judgmental that made her an unpredictable wild card.

And a very good person.

"Cream and – " Ruby said after Weiss, but was gently cut off.

"Five sugars. I know, Ruby," Ozpin completed for her. Had he not turned around, they would have been able to see the contented smile that had settled itself on his face, and not without his permission.

After all, it had been most unexpected, but he was glad that they had made it.

And there was much still that his silver eyed warrior needed to learn; things that he would teach her in the time to come.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. If someone's interested, I am looking for a beta - someone to give chapters a once over before I publish, and also to bounce ideas off of.  
**

 **R &R! Constructive critique, ideas, comments, everything is welcome! I can also do requests.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	6. Beyond the Door

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing. Don't seek to gain any profits from this. Just borrowing my favourite characters for some fun.

 **A/N:** Thank you so very much all for the favourites and follows! The response for the last chapter was heartening.

 _ClockRose, anotamous, stella. , The Two Best Book Lovers, Yaksher, Guest, AloisIsBootylicious:_ Thanks very much for taking the time to review. I'm very grateful for the feedback, and it serves as great motivation. _jwfiredragon:_ thank you for pointing out my grammar error in chapter 5, I have now corrected it.

 **6: Beyond the Door**

 _She hears his words. She listens to his silence._

In front of the fireplace, Ruby Rose was lying snug against a comfortable rug, supported by her elbows. Her legs swung up and down unconsciously behind her back as she read the book held in her hands. Resting beside her was a pencil and notebook, and she occasionally paused her reading to take a few notes. Engrossed in her book, she hadn't a clue about the pair of hazel eyes that observed her from afar.

Ozpin was sitting at his desk in the living room, and from there he could see the profile of the young girl who he had himself appointed as the leader of Team RWBY. It had been a purely instinctual decision at the time as opposed to his usual calculated ones, and despite all his failures with intuition in the past, for once he felt that he had done something right. Although RWBY currently stood disbanded, he couldn't imagine anything but Ruby's innocent charm being capable of bringing together four personalities who were as distinct as the elements themselves. No one hoping to assert their dominance and coerce them together with strength or smarts could have succeeded, for each of them was far too independent to submit.

It escaped Ozpin precisely when he had abandoned deciphering the tome sitting in front of him to observe Ruby instead. He could tell himself that his lack of success with the task that he had assigned himself had caused his attention to wander, but the truth of the matter was that it was an absolutely foreign feeling for him to have someone in his presence, and he could not recollect when it was last so. And although the motions came naturally, the experience itself was surreal, and he inwardly shook his head at something – _someone_ – so small catching him off guard so easily in his own sanctuary.

He had gone to great lengths to protect his solitude, though as things stood, in some ways it was largely inevitable for him. Nevertheless, he meticulously sealed any chinks in his armour. In order to take impartial decisions and do what needed to be done, a certain degree of detachment was a prerequisite, and it was so much easier to foster detachment if he kept himself at a distance from everyone and everything.

How she and her partner had managed to reach him in his otherwise inaccessible realm in Remnant was in itself a bit of a conundrum. At the very least, it was proof of the fact that her magical power was no longer dormant. He didn't need to see her fight to know that she still couldn't actively use it, but he reckoned her subconscious was passively tapping into it, which is why she was now here, with him. Her semblance use had become increasingly honed, but she had a while to go yet before she could tap into the entirety of her potential – most especially its magical aspect.

As he regarded Ruby, who remained utterly oblivious to both his thoughts and his observation, he could already feel himself getting affected by being in her presence for the first time in such a manner, in the modest home he called his castle, and of which he had been the sole occupant and King.

Until now.

She was now alone with him, and in the same room no less – her teammate and partner having excused herself awhile ago. In front of himself he saw a carefree spirit, an adorable girl, and – as his eyes fell on Crescent Rose – a deceptively powerful warrior. However despite the truth of the last fact, the more irrational parts of him wished to deny it.

It was the only excuse he could give himself to keep her here, where he could protect her.

But he would do no such thing even if he could, he reminded himself, for there were countless others – far more helpless – who needed to be protected. And Ruby had chosen to become a warrior of her own volition. The best he could do was to nurture her, but just how many times had his best not been enough? It only served as the grim reminder of the reality of the predicament he found himself in, and never before had the weight of his mistakes settled inside him deeply enough to stifle his very movements. Yet, in this moment, he was overcome with paralytic indecision to answer the question he always asked himself.

 _Was he willing to make another mistake for the greater good?_

He watched her head drop with small jerks as her senses slowly succumbed to the warmth of the fire; she was nodding off to sleep. Within a few minutes the book had slipped from her fingers, her eyes had drifted shut, and she had been whisked away to the land of dreams, the notebook she had been scribbling on serving as an unintended pillow.

Previously, there had only been one answer to this question; however, this time an option presented itself, and it did so with the vengeance of one having been left discarded and unseen far too long. For better or for worse, he decided that his answer had changed.

His answer was _no_.

He looked at the ancient tome sitting on the desk in front of him, his gaze shifting for a while from Ruby's blissfully sleeping form. The text was cryptic and the tome itself was a forbidden legend. He hadn't believed himself it existed until Raven had procured it for him, during the time she still worked for him as a double agent. If he succeeded in decoding it, it would serve as the lynchpin of his strategic plan, a plan with which he could finally shake himself and Remnant free of the curse that clung to him like his very own shadow.

If he succeeded, he'd free Ruby from her fate.

His enemy's first move had been impressive, but she did not realize that he had yet to make his first move.

Every defeat was merely insight.

He vacated his chair and moved towards Ruby to rouse her so that she could settle in one of the bedrooms above, in a proper bed. The rug was comfortable and the fire's warmth was tempting, but sleeping on floors could ultimately lead to all sorts of unsavoury aches and pains. She couldn't afford that, not with the journey ahead of her tomorrow. Although a long journey had brought her and Weiss to him, their stay for now was short. He'd meet them again, and he would meet the others with them, outside of his current realm – an obscure inaccessible fold in spacetime.

He bent down and softly spoke to her. "Ruby, wake up."

She looked indescribably peaceful, and he couldn't bring himself to increase his volume. He was about to bring his hand to her sleeveless shoulder to give it a light shake, but instead his treacherous hand swept back the bi-coloured locks falling all over her eyes and curtaining most of her face. She murmured something unintelligible and reflexively leaned where his fingers had been moments ago.

He exhaled.

"What on Remnant am I going to do with you?" He whispered to himself in one silent breath, before summoning the most benign of magic to his hands. His lift was seamless and undetectable; despite this, he knew her hunter instincts should have woken her. The fact that they hadn't implied only one thing: a feeling of absolute safety. With significant effort he suppressed the torrent of feelings that threatened to overwhelm him, and willed his mind to focus on the present.

Practiced, it obeyed.

Up close, it was easy to notice that she had grown older, even if she was only a few months past sixteen. Her face had matured a tad, and her hair had grown longer, though it was barely noticeable. The cut was rougher than before, a byproduct of travelling outside the Kingdoms, he presumed. The rest of her was all the same really, and her small five foot something frame fit easily into his much taller one of nothing less than six feet and six inches. One of his arms was wrapped under her shoulders while the other was hooked under her knees. Subconsciously she curled into him, and made herself comfortable in his embrace. One of her hands found purchase on his shoulder, while her head rested on his chest, just above his beating heart.

He'd never felt human fragility as distinctly as he did in that moment.

Whether it was hers or his own, he had no idea.

It was likely both.

As he ascended the stairs with his precious cargo, he felt like berating himself and his recklessness. The seemingly innocuous and natural action of taking her to a proper resting place could compromise things greatly. He should, of all people, know the power and importance of the little things. He'd always felt close to her, but if in one stray moment of distraction he connected with the purity of her humanity, it stood to reason then that he would inherently value it above all else.

He should never associate an abstract ideal with a person, he knew as much, as the costs for such an association were paid for in blood, one way or the other. And he'd happily exchange his blood for hers if that was all it took, but alas things were not so simple.

Not yet.

In the here and now, however, was a moment that was beautiful for its sheer normalcy and simplicity, and he'd allow himself one indulgence – he'd only realize much later that one was more than none, and therefore more than enough. He set her down on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She groaned lightly and shifted, a little displeased by the difference in temperature, having been pulled from her warm cocoon to rest on cold sheets. His internal debate lasted a split second, and the side that yearned to provide comfort won easily.

He stroked her forehead and hair, red and black strands soft under his fingertips, until the creases on her face smoothed out to give way to the content and innocent expression of her sleeping visage that he had become just as fond of in the past few minutes as he was of her brighter, more animated moods.

It was staggering how such a tiny person was full of so much life and humanity.

She was a miracle.

Like magic.

He wanted to lock the moment in time and to encapsulate the feelings he felt, and it wasn't for his lack of ability that he didn't do it. It was just one of many in the line of things which he shouldn't do, and so he did not. Perhaps there would be a day when he would feel no need to use magic with such restraint, but today was not that day. His hand lingered briefly on her cheek before he removed it, and took his leave from her bedside.

He was about to exit her room to retire to his own quarters, but realizing that sleep would not come to him any time soon, he chose to step out into the balcony adjoining her room. It was one his favourite spots, giving a breathtaking view of Remnant's shattered moon – the only better view was on the rooftop. He rested his hands on the wooden railing and breathed in the crisp night air. He enjoyed the chill, and the thoughts saturating his restless mind trickled away to leave much needed stillness behind.

When another guest joined him on the balcony, he was unmoved both physically and mentally, well expecting her approach in the dead of the night. He didn't turn around to acknowledge her – he didn't need to – and gave a short greeting, all too aware of the one slumbering inside.

Weiss came to stand beside him, her long hair blowing in the slight breeze. Eventually, she crossed her arms and leaned against the railing as well, and they stood in companionable silence. "I thought I'd find you here," she started softly, her voice lost to the wind.

An intoned sound told her that he was listening.

"She really trusts you."

"And you."

Their conversation was whispered conspiracy and cryptic utterances, emphatic syllables but trails on the haunting sound of the wind.

Weiss shook her head, barely. "No. She trusts _me_ to have her back," she paused. "The one she _trusts_ is _you_."

"What about you, Weiss? Who do you trust?"

"I trust no one but her."

"Blake? Yang?"

"They're my teammates, I want to trust them. Just like I want to trust my family." Weiss's eyes were as hard as her words.

"And you can't because?" Ozpin probed.

"Before coming here," Weiss looked down at the dark ground below, her voice low as ever. "I sent them both a missive. To join us. I didn't tell Ruby. I didn't want her to be disappointed in case they decided not to come."

"A risky move," he pointed out.

"No risks, no returns, right?" She shrugged. "At least I tried."

She looked at the profile of his face: bathed in the moonlight, his pale skin had an ethereal glow, and his patrician features made him look otherworldly. His eyes looked a coppery hazel, and they always seemed to be changing colour. Something clicked within her, and she discovered the reason why Ruby thought their former Headmaster looked uncharacteristically young.

It was his glasses.

He wasn't wearing them, and without the accessory, it appeared he hadn't aged a day beyond thirty, despite his shock of silver hair saying otherwise. His eyebrows, she noted, her own brows furrowed, were dark. Black. Unlike his hair. He was an odd man, and despite having talked to herself and Ruby about myths and legends earlier in the day, he himself remained shrouded in mystery.

"What does the enemy want with Ruby?"

Ozpin noted that the Schnee heiress did not pose the question as: _Do you know what the enemy wants with Ruby?_ She was a quick study indeed, and very astute.

"The enemy needs her dead – "

" – that's a little obvious."

" _Needs_ her dead, Weiss. Doesn't just want her dead. The enemy wants all of us dead."

"So it's really true then, the silver eyes business? Like the maidens, she actually _is_ a living legend?" Weiss queried again, although she already knew. She let the wonder she felt creep into her voice. She had seen Ruby freeze the Grimm Dragon, and she didn't find it far-fetched that her partner and team leader housed something ancient and legendary within herself.

"Actually, she's just _Ruby Rose_ ," he corrected softly but firmly. "You must always remember that." His point made, he confirmed the fact for her. "She does possess the potent magic of the silver eyed warriors, yes."

"So," Weiss ventured, "how do you know so much?"

"It's my duty to know."

"I asked how," the white haired girl repeated calmly. "Not why."

"This war has gone on for a long time Weiss, and regrettably, I have been a part of it."

"I can handle the truth," she whispered, turning towards him. He mirrored her action and seemed to consider his next words. "Can you?" On meeting the stubborn resistance of her ocean blue orbs, he continued. "Tell me, Weiss," he asked her, "should you face a situation where you can delay the inevitable, hoping to find a solution, or let nature take its course, what would you do?"

She didn't know how this was relevant, but she decided to humour him. "I'd delay it, of course."

"And should you face a situation where the sacrifice of one would be the salvation of many, what would you choose?"

"I'd choose to protect the ones I love."

" _And_ if you must sacrifice the one you love to postpone the inevitable, to have a chance at changing fate?"

"I'd – " She licked her lips and her brows furrowed. "I'd choose neither. There has to be another way," she said with conviction.

Ozpin chose to remain silent for a while. When he spoke next, Weiss sensed something grave and deep in his voice. "In the real world, neither is not a choice."

She swallowed. "Is this about the SDC? The Faunus?"

He held her gaze, his expression unreadable, but somehow piercing. "It's about Remnant," he told her. "About humans. About the Faunus. The Grimm."

"You're a smart girl Weiss, so I'll tell you two things, and you can do with that information what you will," Ozpin kept speaking, and while one part of her was eager to hear this information even if it was cryptic, another part dreaded decrypting the truth from it. "It's common knowledge that the Grimm do not attack animals, territorial skirmishes aside." Weiss was about to make a snide comment in response, but withheld it until he finished. "What isn't common knowledge is that the Faunus haven't always been around on Remnant."

"I don't understand...?" She trailed off, puzzled. Then all at once her eyes widened at one possible implication of the statements as the wheels turned in her head.

He cemented her suspicions with his next words. "As I told you, Ms. Schnee, a great many sacrifices have been made to escape our fate."

It took her a while to recover from that. If what he was saying was true, then her family line had been privy to what had been going on in the shadows for a very long time now, and they were prepared to go to any lengths to ensure their survive, but at what cost? The very fact that they needed to go so far, however, said volumes about the power of their enemy.

"How strong is the enemy?"

"You cannot beat her with strength," he replied. "Else I would have."

" _Her_?" She let the pronoun hang in the air. "Is she...like you?"

"I was like her once."

"She's not human," it wasn't a question. She couldn't help but voice her traitorous thoughts, even if she knew it might be going a step too far. "Are you?"

"I hope," those two words held more weight than anything he'd said the entire evening. There was a faraway look in his eyes then, as if he wasn't there at all. He gestured with a small nod to the room whose balcony they occupied. "Because _hope_ , Weiss, is the best weapon we have."

* * *

The next morning, Weiss and Ruby began their journey back to Atlas from the mystical place that was Ozpin's permanent home and refuge. Their plan of action was simple: to gather everyone, have a meeting where Ozpin would brief them, chalk out a strategy, and then strike back against the enemy no holds barred. Things were now coming to a head, and there would be no more secrets. Ozpin was not very inclined on revealing his cards just yet, but there wasn't much he could do to stall anymore now that they had found him. He would join them later, however, when they were all ready.

"Weiss," Ruby stopped suddenly. "I need to go back."

The Atlesian turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What, why?"

"I, uh – I forgot something!" Ruby said hurriedly.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that right?"

"Well I –" Ruby scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "I just. Can I go?"

Weiss smirked. "Don't take too long." Ruby bolted as soon as the words left her partner's mouth, disappearing in a flurry of rose petals. Once back at the wooden abode she wasted no time in running up the steps to open the door.

She didn't expect him to be standing right there.

"I, um, I was wondering, uh," She skidded to a halt in front of him and looked up, her eyes shy. "I'm going to see you again?" She said a bit breathlessly.

In an unhurried movement he took a sip of his morning hot chocolate before replying to her. "Won't you?" His voice was deep.

Ruby felt that he always seemed to have an answer at the ready, as if he read her thoughts beforehand. It seemed so easy for him, to turn anything around on her. She kicked her feet and looked at the ground. "You know that's not how I meant it..." she muttered unhappily.

"I'll be there, Ruby," he said warmly to assuage her fears.

Would he? Would he be there at the meeting, and would he be there after it? Would he be there with her, and would he be there for her? Would he be there when she needed him, and would he be there when she didn't? Would he _really_ be there?

Forever?

His gaze was languid and reassuring when she searched his eyes with hers. The statement was a loaded one for her, he knew, and he had every intention for her to take in its full meaning. She seemed satisfied with him after her scrutiny, but he could sense she needed to verbalize it once to make sure.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise," he said easily.

He made the promise despite being well aware that it was nigh impossible to keep it, despite his best intentions.

She gave him a big smile after that, and turned around to leave. She walked a few steps uncertainly, and Ozpin sensed her hesitation immediately. "What's the matter?" He asked her, before he set his mug down and ambled in her direction. Two steps into his approach he was stopped midstride as a wave of red suddenly descended upon him. She threw her arms around his midsection haphazardly and held him tight – by the time he recovered from his surprise in order to respond to her awkward embrace either physically or verbally, she was already gone.

He shook his head, a smile forming on his usually passive features.

She really had become quite skilled at using her semblance.

* * *

 **R &R! Constructive critique, ideas, comments, everything is welcome! I can also do requests.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	7. Red

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing. Don't seek to gain any profits from this. Just borrowing my favourite characters for some fun.

 **A/N:** Thank you so very much all for the favourites and follows!

 _Cryocene, Anonemuss14, ClockRose, pumpkinraindrop, Guest(s):_ Thanks very much for taking the time to review. I'm very grateful for the feedback, and they always make my day!

 **7: Red**

 _Anger is red, so is blood. Roses are red, and red is the colour of love._

She was kneeling on the ground, her head was hanging limp. She grabbed the sides of her head with her hands, fisting her hair. She gritted her teeth, and an inhuman cry escaped her. "Stop," it was a pained whisper. "Please stop." Another drawn out plea. A splitting headache, and a cold numbness where her heart was supposed to be. The tears wouldn't flow, and the anger wouldn't relent.

She sucked in a lungful of air.

She wanted to scream.

Scream loud enough to drown out the voice in her head, which kept on repeating the same sentences coldly, even as they became a muddled mess of words.

 _She's dead. He's responsible for –._

 _Sacrifice._

 _He sent her knowing –. Pawns._

 _He's using us –. Because of him._

 _Using._

 _Mom left._

 _Knowing she would die._

 _Just like_ _ **you**_ _._

 _Die. Pawn. Sacrifice._

"Stoooop!" The cry ripped from her very soul, spilling into the forest around her which remained deathly still in its indifferent silence. Her vision blurred, and then became white. And finally, there was reprieve from her agony as everything gave way to darkness.

* * *

Qrow took a swig from his ever-present flask.

"Sir, I would request you to refrain from drinking in–"

"Let him be." The one to interrupt the nurse had been none other than General Ironwood himself. Her eyes widened in response and she quickly uttered a respectful greeting before scurrying away, too afraid to say anything else, lest it invoke the General's wrath. Ironwood came to stand in front of Qrow who remained seated on the mute white benches that were lined up against the walls of the infirmary, which were just as white.

In all honesty, Qrow hated how these places tried to embody an unassailable purity while black bled into the world outside, swallowed every colour as it snaked in ugly patterns across the landscape, and forced one's eyes to acknowledge a reality that was only sombre grey at best. White's reflection was blinding and dangerous for his vision and he hated it.

But the reason he hated white the most was because unlike black which absorbed the identity of every colour it came in contact with, a white background highlighted the nuances of every colour with unbiased clarity, presenting them as stark reflections against itself. Blood red was bright splattered against white sanitary walls and more garish still as it soaked into the fabric of a white cloak and trickled onto the white snow below, tracing veins through ice crystals – and it made him wonder briefly if he preferred black patterns instead.

James placed a gloved hand on his shoulder. "You should get some rest, Qrow."

Ironwood was, for once, correct. He'd been sitting with his back hunched and his elbows on his knees for far too long. Hunter or not, his spine hurt. And aura or not, if he kept this up, he'd end up on the other side of the wall whose support he had refused to take for the entire duration he had remained seated. Perhaps he'd be happier like that, he thought sardonically, wanting nothing more than to be beside Ruby at this time, even if it was in a hospital bed adjacent hers.

When Qrow didn't respond, Ironwood sighed and let his hand fall away from his shoulder before choosing to settle down beside him. It was no secret in their little cabal that he was generally at loggerheads with the Atlesian. In fact, he'd always had his reservations about Ozpin making James Ironwood a part of their troupe to begin with, and he never hesitated to make it evident. Nevertheless, even if begrudgingly, he worked with the other man because he always naturally acquiesced to Beacon's Headmaster, who was also his former mentor.

However when crisis struck and said Headmaster went missing, he was surprised to find a strange camaraderie developing with the General. The military man seemed to shrug off past tension as if it never even existed and extended a helping hand despite Qrow's diametrically opposite views and foul temperament. That is why, in one of his most vulnerable moments – a moment he loathed – he found himself comforted by the older man's presence. Neither of them could manage to utter a single word of reassurance, and in all fairness, they didn't even try. They knew all too well that it was only Ozpin who could weave magic with words, and they'd just have to settle with awkward gestures and supportive silences.

"Any word on Yang?" Qrow rasped.

"Nothing," Ironwood shook his head and let the weariness he felt seep into his voice.

"She's with Rav–"

Crisp clicks of heels on the hallway floor interrupted Qrow. Both men turned their heads to see Weiss Schnee approaching from the other end. She came to stand in front of them, hand on her hip. "We have company," she declared. "Is Ruby awake yet?"

Qrow didn't need telling who it was that had finally decided to pay them a visit. Apparently Ironwood shared his knowledge. "About time he showed up," the General muttered quietly. This time neither him nor Qrow needed to look towards the other end of the hallway when they heard a cane tapping on the floor to confirm the identity of the one approaching.

Once within earshot, Ozpin spoke in an even tone. "When you didn't show at the rendezvous point, I knew something must have gone wrong." He stood beside Weiss, facing the members of his inner council.

"I still think he shouldn't be here. It might be a trap," the younger of the Schnee siblings crossed her arms and gave Ozpin a pointed look.

"I'm sure we're safer here in Atlas than in some forest teeming with Grimm," James stated.

Qrow scoffed and took a gulp from his flask. He let the alcohol burn down his throat before speaking. "You really think your robots can protect us, Jimmy?"

"I'd like to remind you that _without_ the aid of the Atlesian Knights we wouldn't even be here."

"Yeah, had those goddamn hunks of metal not been hacked to begin with–"

"That's _enough_." Ozpin stopped the pointless argument with one cool command.

It surprised Qrow to a degree that in less than a minute from Ozpin's return they'd all managed to reprise their roles and wasted no time in reclaiming their long lost liberty to squabble amongst themselves.

Never in his adult life had it felt so good to be reprimanded like a little child.

"Now," Ozpin made sure he had everybody's attention. "Who is going to tell me what exactly happened?" He paused. "Is Ruby alright?" His stoic facial expression belied his concern.

"She's still unconscious," James informed him. "It's been two days."

"How did this come to pass?" James knew Ozpin wasn't blaming him with his question, but he felt nervous. This was their first time speaking since his disappearance, and many matters still remained unresolved, including the secret of Penny which he'd kept from him that had ultimately come out in the open.

"That's my fault, partially," Weiss confessed, sparing Ironwood the unpleasantness. "I informed Blake and Yang to begin with."

Ozpin was confused. For the first time in a long time he wasn't able to put the pieces together. How did the rest of Team RWBY knowing about their meeting make a difference? Regardless of their presence at the meeting, he was well aware that they were central to his long term plan and didn't care if they knew.

Unless...

Qrow's bloodshot looked up at him, his red irises more pronounced than ever. "Raven told Yang everything, Oz. And Yang told Ruby 'bout the whole fiasco ten years ago, a fucked up version. Now everything's a mess, like _always_." Qrow couldn't keep the frustration from his voice.

Ozpin couldn't bring himself to respond. He'd never wanted to broach the issue with Ruby until she was much older, and he didn't even want to imagine how she had taken the news. He felt anger coil inside of him when he realized this unfortunate development worked entirely in Salem's favour. If she succeeded in dividing them, there was no hope for victory.

Qrow staggered to his feet and Ozpin instinctively reached out to steady him. "I should've let you kill her that day," he swallowed and kept his head bowed. "I just couldn't imagine she'd use Yang."

"No," Ozpin told him sharply. "You prevented me from making a terrible mistake."

"Who _is_ she, anyway?" Weiss questioned.

James got up from his seated position and addressed the restive heiress. "I'm afraid that's classified."

"Classified my foot! That infernal woman fed lies to _my_ teammates! Yang's defected and Ruby could be next!" Her voice rose by several octaves. "If you think I'm just going to stand around watching my team fall apart then you've–"

"They _weren't_ lies."

Stunned silence followed Ozpin's words. James' eyes widened in response and Qrow gave him an incredulous look. In his opinion it was batshit crazy to admit the truth. Their delicately engineered peace couldn't handle the weight of the truth. He didn't even get a chance to register his protest because Ironwood pre-empted him.

"Oz, you can't–"

"It's alright," he silenced James with a raised palm. "We can't keep them in the dark forever. They're the future, they must know."

Weiss had barely recovered from the shock. "Are you...are you telling me that what Yang told Ruby was true? That you're the one responsible for the death of their mother?"

"More or less," Ozpin admitted sadly.

Weiss's eyes were fiery blue embers, like oceans set alight. "You're deplorable, the lot of you," she hissed. "This is _sick_." Her voice was full of emotions.

"It is, and there was no other option. I'm so sorry."

Weiss couldn't keep the tears from slipping forth. Her shimmering eyes were beautiful even as they were filled to the brim with sadness and anger. "Is that what you're going to tell her? That you're _sorry_?"

"It's not that _simple_ ," Qrow stepped in, imploring her to understand. "Summer was my partner. I lo– I... I would've given _anything_ to keep her safe. I would've given my life in exchange for hers a hundred times over. But she was the one with silver eyes." He swallowed the lump in his throat to continue speaking. "Trust me kid, I know how you feel. Believe me when I tell ya that we hate this as much as you do. But it's either this or humanity's end, and I'm not exaggerating."

"I will not let those silver eyes seal Ruby's fate," Weiss would not budge an inch.

"Neither will we." Ozpin's gaze was calm but determined.

"We were sure Summer would end it once and for all," Ironwood finally rejoined the conversation.

"She was special, even amongst those with silver eyes." Qrow's voice held pride and wistfulness. "But unfortunately, Summer was only able to seal her away for some time," continued Qrow. "Salem's defeat was only delay."

"Not for the first time," Ozpin said.

"There have been others with silver eyes in the past?"

"Yes," the older man nodded.

"And they've all..." Weiss had a hard time saying it. "Sacrificed themselves?" She didn't need Ozpin to respond to her verbally: his grim expression was answer enough. Weiss was reeling with the revelation. To think that every single member of the Rose family born with the gift of silver eyes was resigned to a fate of sacrifice was something she could not eschew. Not when Ruby was the next one in line.

"If every single person in the past has failed, what makes you think Ruby _won't_?" She was distraught. The whole ordeal sounded like a death sentence. There was no hope.

"Because I _believe_ in her," Ozpin paused to let his words sink in. "Don't you?"

Weiss's mouth pressed into a thin line. The internal debate within her raged on. She recalled the conversation she had previously with Ozpin, and the full meaning of it became clear to her. How easily she had told him that she would make a sacrifice in order to postpone the inevitable, so that they could have a fighting chance. And yet now, making that very choice seemed impossible.

However, in that very moment, she realized how it felt to be in Ozpin's shoes, and her anger and hate dissipated. She found that she did not envy his position. It was clear enough that both Ironwood and Qrow mostly looked to him for guidance, owing to his experience. In some sense they were like pawns he manoeuvred, but in another, he was the only one saddled with the burden of choice in a situation that remained unsalvageable in the long run. He was forced to make choices and deal with whatever consequences that came with it.

And when fighting a disease with no cure, those choices became increasingly difficult, and the consequences just as grave.

She could not condone his actions, but she also could not fault him.

"Can I speak with you in private?" She requested.

Ozpin nodded his assent. Qrow and Ironwood were too tired to argue otherwise and quietly took their leave. "We'll be here now, so you can get some rest," Weiss told their departing backs, feeling sad and conflicted. Once they left, Ozpin and Weiss chose to settle down in the places which the two men had previously occupied.

"It's not that I couldn't have said it in front of them," Weiss started. "But I feel it's something only you should know."

"Please," the word was Ozpin's way of telling her to continue.

"When I was finally able to catch up with Yang and Ruby, I waited for a while before I interrupted," she spoke in a quiet tone, recalling the incident that had occurred two days ago. "Ruby was defending you. She kept trying to tell Yang that she was wrong about you," she gave him a sideways glance before continuing. "Yang, of course, wouldn't listen." She gave an empty smile, recalling the familiar stubbornness of her hot-headed teammate.

"Finally Yang told Ruby that her mother, Raven, had told her the truth. That you were the reason _her_ mother left and never came back. The reason for Qrow staying away..." she trailed off. "That you were just using her. And that she was nothing more to you than another pawn in your game, another sacrifice."

"Honestly, I also felt at that moment that Yang had lost her mind. Maybe it was due to the depression," she shrugged, giving her opinion before resuming her narrative. "Ruby broke down after that. Yang was about to take her away, I think. But I intervened. She escaped. I tried to track her down, but..." she sighed. "By the time I returned Ruby was unconscious."

"I'm sorry to hear this, Weiss," Ozpin offered.

"Don't be," Weiss said firmly. "I'm not." She locked her eyes with his. "After all, when were you planning to tell me this? Were you ever going to tell Ruby?"

"I would have, but–"

"Uh ah ah," she interrupted him. "Stop, just stop. I don't want your justification."

"It's an explanation," he insisted. "It's unwise to not know both sides of the tale."

"I said I don't want to hear it," she bit back. "Because I don't care."

"You don't care?"

"Yes, _professor_ ," she repeated, "I don't care." Since Ozpin had given pause, she ceased the opportunity to break off into a monologue, telling him exactly what was on her mind. "Look, I really don't care what you did in the past. Whether you were a good man or a bad man. The only thing I care about is the future. I will not have you compromise Ruby's trust in you. Not now, not ever."

She interlaced her fingers and rested her elbows on her knees. "Let me tell you this. I'd rather die knowing that I am nothing but my achievements to my father than falsely believing – _hoping_ – foolishly...that I mean something to him. That I... _matter_."

"She matters more to me than my life," his declaration held a certain intimidating ferocity. The kind of aggression he kept tamed so far inside him that just the barest hints of it slipped through his ever present veneer of placidity.

"Then prove it," Weiss challenged. "If she really means so much to you, tell her the truth when she wakes up and face the consequences."

He exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Very well," the two words were all of his response. Weiss had not expected him to give in so easily. The man was a complete puzzle. Though, the more she got to know him, and as the greater truth was revealed alongside, she couldn't help but feel that he was just a man who knew too much. A man shackled by circumstances and the burdens of his own knowledge.

"I'm not foolish, Ozpin," she turned her head from the floor to finally look at him. "It's clear to me that we need you to win this war. We need Ruby. But I refuse to let her choices be shrouded in lies and deception. She deserves to know the truth more than anyone. Because ultimately the one making the biggest sacrifice will be her."

"I won't let her die, Weiss," Ozpin got up, leaning his weight on his cane. "But you must understand. It's not for me that I hadn't told her the truth until now," he paused. "I have long since resigned to that reality," he let the sadness he felt coat his words; he needed Weiss to believe that he was being genuine. "But have you thought about what it would do to Ruby? She is already destined to carry far more than her share of burdens. Does she truly deserve to know that the world she believes in is a lie?"

"Of course she doesn't," Weiss whispered, somewhat affronted. "But that's exactly why you need to tell her. I know she's strong enough to believe despite it. I _believe_ in her."

So she had answered his question from before, and it was something entirely unexpected. Beneath the ice cold exterior and between the bouts of volatility, Weiss Schnee was wise far beyond her years. Ozpin had done many a reckless things in pursuit of ideals, and it would appear that despite her general pragmatism, Weiss nurtured that type of sanguine faith inside of herself for none other than Ruby.

He could deeply appreciate that.

"Thank you, Weiss," he told her and they exchanged a silent look of understanding.

"Don't mention it," she replied. "I did owe you one for telling _me_ the truth about SDC and the Faunus, after all." Her eyes hardened after that. "I'm going to stop my family, Ozpin."

"You'd best be careful," he warned her. "We cannot yet afford to disrupt Dust supplies across the Kingdoms."

"I know," she agreed. "For now I'm just collecting intel. I'm going to try and join up with Blake." She bit her lip. "Do you think we can get Yang back?"

Ozpin mulled over his next words, recalling past experiences. "We'll have to see. Yang has a good heart, Weiss. If we reach out to her in the right manner, she should come around." He breathed deeply. "Let us hope we're not too late."

Now that he was standing, she had to strain her neck to talk to him; he really was rather tall. "Where are you going?" Her words stopped his departure.

"To wake her up, of course."

"What? You can do that?" She waved him off, changing her mind. "Forget I asked. Just..." she tried to find the right words. "Good luck."

They both knew he would need it.

* * *

The first thing Ruby felt when she came to was an uncontrollable need to quench her thirst. She tried to utter the demand through her chapped lips but no words came out. As her vision stabilized, she began to recognize her surroundings. Realizing she was in a hospital, she tried to lift herself but found she hadn't yet the strength. However, she soon felt a strong arm slip beneath her which supported her weight.

A glass of water was put against her lips and she spontaneously grabbed it with both hands, trying to gulp down greedily. The cool liquid felt like a soothing elixir against her parched throat.

"Slowly now," an all too familiar voice instructed her as she tried to tip the entirety of the contents in her mouth with one move, but found that she couldn't. Ozpin was holding it in place. Once finished, he set the glass aside and helped her sit up properly, propping up a pillow behind her for good measure.

"How're you feeling?" He asked her kindly.

She rubbed an eye. "My head's spinning I think," she said, feeling groggy.

He put the tips of his index and middle finger against her head. "There, you should feel better soon."

"What did you just do?" She felt coolness where his fingers had been moments ago. It was taking her some time to process everything that was happening around her. Everything seemed to have become slower.

"Just a little something," he replied vaguely before changing the subject. "Do you remember what happened?"

She looked down at her lap and fisted her little hands in the hospital sheet. Her red highlights covered her face. "I met Yang," she started in a small voice. "And she–"

"Weiss told me, Ruby, it's okay," he shushed her, not wanting her to recall the event just yet and compound her stress. She was feeling rather poorly already though, he could tell, and her palpable emotional discomfort troubled him greatly. And it was not just because he cared about her and his empathy was in overdrive; no, it perturbed him because Ruby's emotions subconsciously activated her powers, and it was very dangerous for both her and those around her.

Hopeful silver eyes looked up at him. "Is it true, what Yang said?" Her voice was still slightly hoarse due to disuse.

It was a simple question, with a simple yes or no answer. He hadn't expected her to ask the question quite so soon after waking up, however. He knew he would have to address it sooner or later. But now that the moment presented itself, he was able to once again understand full well how honesty was easy only in theory. Right now, the temptation to interpret her words to suit himself took considerable effort to resist. After all, Yang had said a lot of things, and not all of them were true. Ruby was not just his pawn, for instance. Far from it, in actuality.

But he knew that wasn't what she was asking. He could convince himself – lie to himself and rationalise it as he had done countless times – so as to give her a convenient answer, but it would not change the truth. Even without the threat of Weiss's words, he'd made up his mind to face the consequences of his actions. Yet, even as he steeled himself mentally, he removed himself from Ruby's bedside and strode to the only window in her room, his back to her.

"Is everything okay?"

Always concerned for everyone but herself; she really was Summer's daughter.

"Just opening the window to let in some fresh air," the excuse slipped through his lips unchecked. "It'll do you good." He gave her a sideway look. "What exactly did she say that has you so troubled?"

He was just trying to buy some time. He stared outside the window, and the fresh air he'd just mentioned did him no good, at least. He couldn't care less, anyway. He just could not tell her what he was about to say while he was close to her, and completely able to discern every emotion that flitted across her silver irises. She was an open book, free from treacherous masks and unafraid to feel. He dared not to look at the face that he felt was the culmination of all his sins and at the same time the pinnacle of the idealism that he strove for. She reminded him far too much of a part of himself that he had long lost, and he couldn't stomach the idea of being the cause of the loss of hers.

"Well, she said..." he could sense her struggle for words, her inability to find the courage to doubt him so directly. Knowing her, she probably felt guilty for it. "She said that...that you sent Mom on that mission. D-did you?"

"I did," he said solemnly. He heard her gasp, and couldn't bring himself to face her. He really was pathetic, a complete coward, rendered defenceless by a sixteen year old. And it was probably because she _was_ so young that it was so.

"What? But why?" She responded immediately, and he could practically feel her initial surprise turn to confusion. She still couldn't reconcile the image she had of him with a man who ordered her mother to march to what they both knew would be her likely demise. She was a smart girl, and even with her idyllic views she was well aware of how difficult a hunter's job could be – so she wanted to hear his reasons. Surely he had a convincing one, or perhaps there was some unfortunate accident whose truth he knew?

But today he would not take any of her proffered chances. He didn't deserve them, and she deserved the truth.

"Because it was a mission only your mother could have completed successfully," he said impassively.

"But why her? Why not someone else?" The disquiet and agitation she felt lined her words.

"Because like you, she had silver eyes. She was the only one who could stop the enemy."

"S-so," Ruby gulped. "She...failed?"

"No," said Ozpin. "She completed her mission."

She stayed silent for a while after that, and he knew she was having a hard time voicing the single conclusion of this conversation. When she spoke next her voice quivered, and it went straight to his heart. He breathed deeply in order to stay collected. "Are you– are you saying that her mission was to, was to..." and even after so many years the pain of that one word was raw and new and she still couldn't bring herself to say it.

She was crying now. "So Yang was right? You sent her knowing she would never come back?"

The questions were rhetorical. He felt incredibly worn, and forced his leaden legs to turn around. He saw her tear streaked face and his heart skipped a beat. She was on the verge of bawling. What he was about to say next was cruel to her, but moreso it was a punishment for himself. "I sent her on that mission Ruby, knowing that she would die."

She clenched the covers until her knuckles became white and gritted her teeth. Her head was bowed and her long fringe covered the side of her face. Her tears fell on fabric like rain drops, darkening the white cloth as it became wet. She helplessly wiped her face before looking up at him. "Is that why you let me in two years early? So you can use my silver eyes and send me to die too?"

" _No_ –", he said desperately, all the while knowing it was futile. "Ruby, I would never–"

"You're lying!" She almost screamed, cold anger taking over, acting as her only balm to soothe the unbearable ache. The sheer look of askance directed at him was one that stopped him in his tracks. She was hurting, and he wanted to do nothing more than to comfort her as he always had. But how could he provide her solace, when there was no one but him to blame for all her pain?

"I hate you." He always knew the conversation would end at these three words, but the lack of emotion with which she uttered them was far worse than her destructive anger. Her icy words stabbed through him in a way no weapon ever could.

And it was only fitting justice for all his sins.

* * *

 **So, longest chapter yet. This was probably the most challenging to write so far, and I can't help but feel it came out terrible. Tell me what you think?**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read. Constructive critique, ideas, comments, everything is welcome. I can also do requests.**


	8. Shimmer

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing. Don't seek to gain any profits from this. Just borrowing my favourite characters for some fun.

 **A/N:** A longer note is at the end of the chapter; I had a few things to share with you, dear readers. As always, thank you so very much all for the favourites and follows! I did a very quick proofread of this chapter so there might be more errors than usual, apologies for that. Please feel free to point them out.

 _Cryocene, Anonemuss14, ClockRose, pumpkinraindrop, Guest(s):_ Thanks very much for taking the time to review. The honest feedback and encouragement is great!

 **8: Shimmer**

 _Hard lessons seem soft, illuminated by pale moonlight._

"You're in no condition to leave, ya pip squeak. But you already know that, don't you?"

As expected, Qrow's rhetorical question elicited no response from a very serious Ruby Rose who was focused on packing her travel bag.

"Why're you givin' _me_ the silent treatment?" He tried again.

A zip being pulled closed produced the only sound in the room, followed by rustling of fabric. Ruby had strapped the bag to her shoulders, and then fastened her tattered red cape around her neck. Crescent Rose was dutifully clipped to her back. She made for the door in order to exit, but Qrow was leaning against it, blocking her path.

Steely silver met wine red in a silent standoff.

"You're not stopping me," she said finally.

In other circumstances, Qrow would have found her determination endearing, and he would have teased her, encouraging her in his own way. However, at this very moment, her resolve only brought home his helplessness. He was powerless to persuade or dissuade. His opinion meant nothing to her currently, and the realization was jarring and painful as someone who had previously held so much influence in her life.

Was this how every parent felt when their child grew to take his or her own decisions, many times unilaterally?

"I'm not intending to," he hedged. "At least tell me where you're going?"

"So you can tell him?" She accused flatly. "No."

Qrow winced. "I couldn't tell him even if I wanted, actually. He's gone again."

"And told you to follow me around?" She said angrily. "I can take care of myself, Uncle!"

"To the contrary kiddo, actually. He thinks so too," the calmness of his own voice surprised him. He didn't know how a fountain of patience had surfaced inside of him, but it was mighty useful at the moment. He was also managing to hold a conversation without needing to ingest alcohol to keep the headache at bay.

"Huh?" Ruby's brows furrowed in suspicion.

"He instructed me not to follow you around," he explained. "Apparently he agrees that you can take care of yourself." He gave her a lopsided grin. "So don't prove me right and die, okay?"

Had his observation not been as astute as it was, he would have missed the small growl of frustration that escaped her mouth. He could guess very well what caused the barely concealed reaction: she really wanted to disassociate herself from anything and everything Ozpin thought about her, positive or negative. If anything, it would give her a sense of satisfaction to overturn every belief he held about her, to repudiate every claim of his with her actions.

Poor Yang was only the outward rebel; it was really Ruby who was a reckless notoriety on the inside. He wondered briefly if he was destined to always give his worst to people, and always rub off the most damning of his traits. Ozpin was uncharacteristically immune to his bad behaviour, and predictably the closest to him. The one in whose hands he put his life day in and day out, without second thought.

Ruby understood so little of all that was housed within her and it was now spilling forth. Without anything to contain it and no understanding of what it was, it was destined to become a consuming miasma. That was a dangerous road she walking down, one that would get her killed.

He wanted nothing more than to warn her, to convince her of the folly of letting her past define her present and her future. And yet how could he do such a thing, when he struggled with the demons of his past every waking moment? When he let them define his very purpose and who he was? How could she be strong for him, at such a young age, when he had been weak for the past two decades?

He licked his lips. "Jus' hear me out for a minute, Rubes, and make of it what you will."

Ruby crossed her arms, unimpressed. "You sound just like him."

A wry smirk lined his lips. "S'pose I do huh? Can't be helped." He tilted his head and met her eyes. "Y'see, Ruby, he's the one who has taught me everything I know. Or at least everything that has really mattered."

He ceased the opportunity her reluctant silence to continue talking. "I'm not tryin' to defend him. How could I?" He exhaled. "Because although he taught me everything, I never could get to know him, Ruby. I just trust that what he's trying to do is right."

Ruby clenched her fists and her eyes hardened. "Mom's misplaced trust got her _killed_."

It took everything Qrow had to not react physically to her words. Grimm be damned, she had never said the word in the short sixteen years that she had lived. And no wonder it was taboo, because the mere utterance of it from her was an acknowledgement unlike any other. It set his insides on fire, made bile rise to his throat. Although she'd spoken right in front of him, he still couldn't picture her mouth forming that word, and her face wearing a look so malevolent that it gave him chills. He'd never wanted to see her like this, never.

He hated how, for the briefest moments, the sheer sincerity of her hatred made treacherous doubt rear its ugly head in his own mind too.

He clamped down on the feeling as soon as it came, his rational mind quickly taking over, reminding him that during those times, he'd been privy to everything. More than anyone else's it had been Summer's plan all along. After everything he surely wasn't keeping that fact from Ruby, even if he was unable to tell her the true extent of things. Even if he had no idea whether it would make things better or worse.

"No," he said with conviction. "Believe me. Summer made that choice, willingly. I was there."

"And you just let her go?"

"You think _I_ had a choice?"

He cut off her retort by pushing himself off the door and moving in her direction. "But _you do_ , Rubes," he came to stand in front of her and tried to place his hand on her shoulder, but she stepped back. He sighed and met her silver irises once more. "Don't make the wrong ones. _Please_."

"I won't," she said grimly. "I'm the only one left now."

Qrow swallowed. The gravity of the statement was a bit too much; where was the child he had trained? The one everyone thought was too small for such a large scythe? The one who proved everyone wrong time and again?

"I..." he started, then changed his mind, realizing he could hardly offer her any solace, desperately needing it himself. "Look. I don't understand him or who he is, not even now, after having trusted him for so long. So I can't–" he changed words mid-sentence. "But you, now you're the only person in this world who can truly understand him," he looked to the side, gazing at the nonexistent view outside the window with longing. "And you gotta try."

"Why? Why should I try? Why for him?"

"Not for him," he looked down at her. "For you, Ruby." He repeated. "For you."

"You mean for Remnant?"

"Remnant has no chance without you," he paused to formulate his sentence, knowing well that he was taking a big risk that could backfire. "And as you are, you stand no chance against her."

Her reply came in the form of her actions. She pushed past him and slammed the door shut behind her as she left.

He made no attempt to arrest her departure.

He knew it wouldn't be any use.

* * *

The Grimm surrounding her were as numerous as they were ferocious. Bullets from Crescent Rose pummelled a pack of Beowolves in front of her. An Ursa moved in behind her to claw off her head, but she jumped at the last second, pushing the handle forward so that the arc of her scythe buried itself further into the ground, before being dislodged due to the force of recoil from the gunshots.

She swirled – the movement almost elegant – and Crescent Rose followed. A clean shot was soon lodged between the Ursa's eyes, and it fell dead with a thud, erupting into smoke.

Her boots had no time to hit the ground as Creeps and Beowolves streamed into the small clearing in the forest from seemingly nowhere. She was going through her Dust cartridges at an alarming rate, and after she was out, she'd simply have to cut through every last one of them with her scythe.

Crescent Rose no longer sliced through Grimm heads like a hot knife through butter, however. In travelling through multiple areas with high Grimm infestation, her blade had worn significantly from use and was in dire need of maintenance. She had to channel more and more aura through the edge to keep it ever sharp, and she wasn't sure if she could plough through the current horde she had encountered – especially if its members continued to increase in number.

Slaying Grimm had been reduced to a mechanical routine over the past few weeks. Her current situation was one of her own making, one in the line of her many self-assignments. She went from township to township in the outskirts away from the Kingdoms and drew away the Grimm towards herself. Her anger ebbed little by little with every killing blow, but much like the endless barrage of Grimm that assaulted her day after day and week after week, the anger inside of her never completely relented.

At best, it simmered.

And drove her killing sprees.

She never did kill them out of anger towards them, however. She killed them with a kind of detached observation and cold apathy. Until she eliminated every last one of them, the destruction would not end. Her anger, therefore, was not outward. It was directed inward, at herself. Frustration and helplessness gnawed at her, and she felt lost and lonely on a road which had no end in sight.

But she pushed it all aside and kept going, now knowing the extent of her mother's sacrifice.

Currently though, she wondered if her luck had finally run out.

She was being overwhelmed unlike never before. As she sliced the head of a Griffon with some difficulty, she realized that her aura reserves were becoming critically low. With what was left, she could activate her semblance and file a retreat. With how much she had honed her semblance, she could move quickly enough to the point of distraction and escape safely. Until now, backing down had been unthinkable, and yet she found herself considering the possibility as it was the only option to ensure her own survival.

She had been gradually forced to the edge of the clearing as her tempo lowered. She breathed heavily, bathed in the pale moonlight. More pairs of red eyes bored into her than what she cared to count.

Her thoughts continued to race. If she left, then the Grimm would ultimately stop giving her chase and turn to attack the nearest town which she had left a few days ago instead. If she returned to the town herself, there was no way they could evacuate in time. Even if they did, the Grimm would pick them off much more easily in the forests. Without much Dust or weapons to aid them, even if banded together, they were destined to be overrun. Her scroll had no signal, and it would take days for help to arrive.

Outside the Kingdoms, every single day was a tragedy.

Her anger spiked and she directed her aura through the blackness of a Creep with her small fist, and watched its head explode. Usually, she could not pull off the feat, but she was slowly getting a hang of fighting techniques that didn't rely on Crescent Rose completely. Belatedly, she realized that her move had been a colossal waste of aura. She would have been better off using her scythe.

She had a small time window in which to make her choice: soon enough, her aura reserves would become too low to enable a tactical retreat using her semblance.

"C'mon, _think_ ," she muttered to herself, refusing to give up. Surely there was another way out of this, a plan she just hadn't thought of yet. She just needed some time to formulate a strategy. She barely managed to evade an Ursa's ambush, seeing the tree she had been parked in front of just moments before falling to the ground. The one split in half would have been her if not for her semblance.

It dawned on her that the luxury of time was now lost.

There simply wasn't enough of it left to chalk out a plan that would work.

It was precisely at this moment, standing surrounded by creatures of destruction and pure killing intent, cornered in the awning of a remote forest, that the epiphany came. Through the haze of adrenaline and fog of uncoordinated thoughts, it filtered through in piercing clarity, like the pale moonlight streaming through the forest's canopy, in stark contrast against the all encompassing darkness. Yet, its resolute rebellion remained silent and soft in character. Ever calm and graceful, unlike the fiery imposition of the sun.

She breathed out; grey steel metamorphosed to shimmering silver under the moon's watchful gaze.

She swiftly disposed off another pack of Beowolves. The remaining red eyes slowed their approach. The change in atmosphere was palpable.

Her feelings quieted to give way to a tranquility that wasn't emptiness, and for the first time she felt the connection with her mother that she had always sought through her battles. It came in bits and pieces, always escaped her understanding, settling down in her subconscious, driving her energetic pursuits. But now, she felt she understood, even if just a little. Was this how her mother had felt, when she made that choice?

 _But know that she would never want you to share the same fate as hers._

 _Don't make the wrong ones. Please._

Ozpin. Uncle Qrow. Was this what they really wanted to tell her all along? But a hero is always supposed to do what's right, and her mother was a hero. She had to do what she felt was right. How does one decide, in such a situation, what is right? What is good? What is better?

What is–

The plan came out of nowhere, like a strike of lightening. She had several uncut red dust crystals. Used individually she could use them to take out a few Grimm by igniting them with her aura. However, if she used them together, she could cause considerably more damage. She regarded Crescent Rose, giving its handle an idle stroke with her thumb in a quiet gesture of affection, before transforming it to its gun form from the scythe form. The weapon had served her faithfully since the very beginning.

One of the first precautions Uncle Qrow had taught her was to be mindful of bore obstructions and the dust rounds she used.

It was time to throw caution to the wind.

* * *

Ruby lazily sat up in bed and rubbed the bleariness out of her eyes. Instinctively her hand went to search under her pillow, and when she found nothing there, her stomach dropped. Soon enough her mind caught up with her senses, and with it came the memories of what had transpired just the night before. Jamming the bore of Crescent Rose, stuffing it with charged crystals, and making the most unorthodox bomb in existence before detonating it. Setting a forest on fire. Barely escaping the blast radius with her speed. Her tattered cape getting burnt to a crisp. Crawling back to the nearest village outpost...

Her head crashed back on the pillow.

It was well past noon, and still all she wished to do was bury herself in the covers and continue to sleep. Perhaps in her dreams she could just wish away last night and the events and realization that came with it. Maybe then, Crescent Rose would be back by her side. She found that her heart did not hurt as much at the loss as she had imagined.

Instead she found herself mulling over entirely different matters that were causing her spirit to sag: without her trusted weapon to aid her, how in the world was she supposed to continue her journey?

The inn room that had felt like a safe haven only last night now felt like a prison.

Slowly, her mind also registered the aches and pains that riddled her tired body. She could sense her aura was recovering at a less than optimal rate. Her physical and mental health surely wasn't helping matters.

The sound of knocks on the room's door snapped her out of her reverie. She emitted a growl that rivalled that of the Grimm themselves. The inn owner had been very kind to her, refusing to take payment for providing her an abode. She found that people in the outskirts were simpler and magnanimous, despite their circumstances. That, and she had quickly established her status as a local vigilante of sorts, and although radio technology was inaccessible around these parts, word still got around fast. It didn't surprise her that he had recognized her.

Nevertheless, right now she didn't feel like talking to anyone.

Ultimately however, her sense of propriety won out. It was rude to keep her host waiting and pretend that she was sleeping. So she hauled herself out of bed and hobbled to the door, before dragging it open.

"Good morning, Pecan," she hadn't meant to sound that unenthusiastic, and immediately felt guilty for her foul mood.

He didn't seem to notice. "Ruby Rose! I hope you rested well in my humble inn!" He pushed himself halfway through the door and thrust a tray towards her. "Here, I brought you breakfast," he said with a big smile.

Ruby gave a light smile and tried to dismiss him. "Aw, I'm fine, you didn't have to, really!"

Her stomach growled in protest as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Nonsense child!" Pecan was having none of it and once again moved the tray towards her hands and this time she took it wordlessly. "You need your strength to fight those Grimm, my brave girl!" His words were full of faith and kindness, and she found herself responding to the warmth.

"I'm just happy to help in any way I can," although her eyes crinkled, this time her smile had reached her eyes.

The burly brown eyed man turned to leave, but stopped right before he shut the door. "Oh, I almost forgot," he commented, rummaging inside one of his pants' pockets. "Someone left this for you. Said he was a friend," he said, giving her a scrap of paper. "Never really seen him around these parts," he continued to explain. As he spoke, Ruby quickly set down the tray on the lone stool in the room before coming to take the paper from him. Hope rose within her.

"I told him you were resting upstairs, but he never stuck around, I don't know..." he trailed off. Meanwhile, Ruby had already opened the folded piece of paper to reveal the single cryptic sentence written inside of it.

 _The burden is one of choice; for instance, do you choose to follow this message, or disregard it?_

"He was there," she whispered. Her eyes shot up to meet Pecan's. "He was there!" She exclaimed.

"He–who? So you know him I take it?" The inn owner was confused.

She crumpled the piece of paper in her hands before letting it fall from her grip. It could have been Uncle Qrow but she knew that message was not penned by him. She knew it down to her last bone. It wasn't just the way it was worded, but what was in it that proved to her that it was in fact him.

Her wayward former Headmaster whose very handwriting seemed capable of invoking her ire.

The fact that he chose to address the topic choice of all things couldn't be a coincidence. She hadn't been able to put her finger on it last night, but in retrospect she now felt that she'd sensed his presence all along. She did not yet understand the true extent of her powers, but as loathe as she was to admit it, she knew her moment of tranquil clarity had not been entirely her doing. It was ridiculous to think of aura influence at-a-distance in such a ridiculous fashion, but there was hardly any other explanation.

"Ruby, kid, you okay?" Pecan ventured. "You seem a bit out of it."

Ruby shook her head, pushed her thoughts aside for the moment and gave the elder her full attention. "Totally fine!" She smiled brightly. "Thank you for everything," she said sincerely. "B-but, I...I really have to go now."

"After your friend?"

"He's not–" she stopped herself, deciding not to divulge anything. But Pecan's words had given her something to consider. So just who was Ozpin to her now? Friend? Enemy? Mentor? Something in between? Unwittingly, she found herself recalling words and exchanges from simpler times. Back when, in an official capacity he was her Headmaster, and there had never been any reason to define the rest. The bond came so naturally to her. To them.

 _You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time to think about how you will uphold it._

 _For instance, these cookies in front of you. One wrong or different ingredient and they just wouldn't be the same now, would they?_

 _And even more important than all this is knowing_ _ **who**_ _our enemy truly is._

 _It's not every day that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget._

 _For you, and your ideals, perhaps. But a hero is not one who does right by themselves, but right by_ _ **everyone**_ _._

In retrospect, how hadn't she noticed the obvious implications of some of the things he'd told her? Every one of their exchanges had been loaded with what she could now easily call foresight. He may have had his reasons for not being direct, but he had never been dishonest.

"He's..." she told Pecan. "He's someone I must find."

"You gonna be alright? At least eat something," Pecan was concerned.

She shook her head. "I can't afford to lose him, there's no time. Did you see where he went?"

"I–" the older man furrowed his brows, trying to recall. "I'm sorry, I really don't–"

"It's okay!" Ruby cut him off. "Thank you for everything. I'll see you!"

A flurry of rose petals zipped through the window, and Pecan was left too stunned to respond.

Her enthusiasm quickly dipped to make way for the exertion her body felt. Trudging along a worn path with her leaden feet she reflected on her situation. She felt insecure without her scythe and awkward without her cape. Without her weapon and lacking substantial aura reserves, it hadn't really been the smartest course of action to waltz into the forest with absolutely no goal or direction. As such, she was just trusting her senses and instincts to lead her to...

...to Ozpin.

When she pondered over the message once more, she realized that inadvertently she had made yet another choice without knowing if it was right or wrong. As dusk slowly encroached on the horizon, she was inclined to believe the latter. Now though, she couldn't even turn back.

"Well this is just great," she kicked a stone in her path. It crashed into a bush to her left, and from there she heard an all too familiar growl. She looked to the skies and rolled her eyes. "Oh _no_."

Towards her right, she heard rustling and movement.

It couldn't be, could it? Was she so tired and distracted that a pack of Grimm had her completely surrounded? She gulped and her pulse rate picked up. Taking off seemed like the best recourse, given circumstances, but would it be enough? She broke into a cold sweat.

"Easy now," the voice was familiar but it made her jump and yelp nonetheless. She whirled around to face the voice's owner, the relief that followed her shock now completely replaced by anger. Her dangerous surroundings were forgotten immediately.

"You were there last night too, weren't you?" She noted his appearance hadn't changed one bit. He'd done away with his suit-jacket and draped a cloak over his shoulders instead.

Accusation was not a tone he felt suited her. Especially when that particular tone seemed reserved for him now. "What you did last night was brave, but it was foolish," he commented.

She felt offended. "Well if you thought it was so foolish, you could have intervened!"

He nodded, agreeing. "It's true, I could have," he paused. "Like I have today."

"I'm here because of you to begin with!" She was speaking louder than was necessary. But it was as if she couldn't get across her feelings without raising her volume. "Have I done the 'right' thing now?!"

He decided to placate her first. "Ruby, even if it's wrong, it's _alright_."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Her voice was high pitched.

"It means," he said calmly and slowly, "that yesterday you were fortunate. But not every time are we lucky enough to know what's right to do in a situation. Do you temporarily neutralize a threat at the cost of your life, or do you choose to live to fight another day? You realized that, didn't you?"

"I..." she looked at the ground. But of course he would bring _that_ up. She shrugged stubbornly and refused to look at him. "What are you trying to say?" She asked in a small voice. "Get to the point."

"I'm saying that doing the best you can is _enough_. You cannot punish yourself for choices outside of your control, or carry that burden, do you understand?"

Her blazing silver irises finally met his. "But someone always has to, isn't it!"

"Yes," he said sharply. "And that someone is _me_."

It was only the second time she'd seen him lose his composure. The first had been back at the infirmary, where things had fallen apart. But the two events were markedly different. That time he was vulnerable. Right now, he was admonishing her like a child. Instead of feeling affronted, she only felt disheartened.

"However," he began again, and he exuded the same reassuring stability she had always latched onto. "There are choices within your control. If you choose to engage the enemy, underprepared and ill-equipped, or waste your energy fighting the wrong enemy, then it can only lead you to circumstances where you will have to do something you regret."

Feeling cornered and having no other defense, she crossed her arms and yelled out. "I'm not underprepared! And I don't regret what I did!"

"Whereas it was ingenious to create a bomb using Crescent Rose, losing your prized weapon to it was a consequence of under-preparation."

"It's all your fault!" She declared unhappily, and then lunged at him. If he'd just intervened and helped her take care of the situation then she wouldn't have lost her precious baby to begin with. Despite her overwhelming speed, Ozpin seemed to sidestep her with relative ease – to the point that she didn't even notice – and as a result she lost her balance. She was about to fall face first on the ground, but a strong grip on her shoulder righted her.

Irate, she grabbed his arm to try and topple him over or climb all over him – anything really – but found her movement entirely arrested. Whereas his serious facial expression belied his great amusement, the twinkle in his soft brown eyes gave him away. "This is no way to attack, Ruby."

"Don't tell me what to do," she spat, struggling against his grip, all the while glaring daggers at him, which wasn't easy to do given their difference in height.

"Of course," he agreed. "I'm telling you what _not_ to do."

Ruby couldn't believe it, had he just cracked a joke? Despite herself, she found her already reluctant anger losing its foothold. "Well, I'm _not listening_ ," she removed herself from him and crossed her arms. His hand fell from her shoulder.

He gave an exaggerated shrug. "Oh well then I guess I'll just have to tell someone else about a new scythe design I came across..." he trailed off and stepped away.

She grabbed his sleeve, holding him in place, looking up at him. "I want it back," she said sullenly.

Dust, she could pull at his heartstrings without even trying. Not that she needed to, it wasn't that he was actually going to leave her. Or let anyone else anywhere near a scythe design, let alone a scythe. Only she could make him want to gift her some dangerous weapon like he would consider giving someone else her age a toy or trinket. That she remained innocent no matter what she learned or did would always be his undoing.

"Fortunately for you, the consequences of your actions can be remedied," his tone was somewhat jovial despite the serious warning. "But on one condition."

She made a face. "I'm not falling for your tricks." She looked to the side. "I– I still haven't forgiven you."

"I am well aware I don't deserve your forgiveness," her face immediately jerked to his. Seeing his sombre expression she wanted to take her words back but she couldn't. "But you do need to come with me. There is much you must learn, and time is of the essence."

He pulled out his hand from underneath his cloak and offered it to her. In the other she spotted the familiar hilt of his cane.

"Make your choice, Ruby Rose."

For a moment she hesitated, then confidently slipped her smaller hand into his outstretched palm. It was warm, and a tingling energy surrounded them. She felt safe in the sparking electric sphere of green. And just like that, the world in front of her changed.

* * *

 **There's quite a few things I have to share with you guys!**

 **First, the next chapter for ODAM may take a while to come out - I'm moving to Sweden for my Masters so things will be a bit busy before I can settle down to write once more (in fact this one is late because I have been busy packing, running errands, and whatnot). On the bright side, I have a lot planned out for the story, so abandonment is definitely not a risk. :) But I humbly request for your patience. Feel free to shoot me a PM in case you feel I've fallen off the face of the planet or some such.**

 **Second, I think it's fair to forewarn everyone that whereas this started off fluffy, the element of seriousness has been intended from the get-go. Since it's an exploration through time. That's not to say ODAM will get darker, but it *will* get more mature with passing chapters. Nevertheless, sweetness and innocence is almost inherent to Ozpin and Ruby's relationship and that's not going to go away. I can go into a detailed exposition, but I'll save you all the time and energy. :)**

 **Third, a somewhat redundant disclosure but the chapter title is inspired by a song of the same name by Puff Dragon. In fact I wrote the chapter to "Qi Gong" and "Shimmer". I do all my writing to music and there's a soundtrack for everything.**

 **Fourth, I wrote this huge character study on Ozpin. In case someone is interested: rwbyforumsdotcom/threads/professor-ozpin.115/page-12#post-213413 (replace "dot" with the symbol - ff does not allow posting of direct links - thanks Cryocene for pointing this out!)  
**

 **Finally, thank you so much for taking the time to read (especially this long author's note!). Constructive critique, ideas, comments, everything is welcome, as always!  
**


	9. The Green Glade

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing. Don't seek to gain any profits from this. Just borrowing my favourite characters for some fun.

 **A/N:** So comes the first update from Scandinavia. I thought it appropriate to give you a chapter before responding to your reviews (which I shall in PMs). As always, they can light up the worst of my days (I am looking at you, ObsidianPhantom). The favourites and follows are always appreciated, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, my dear readers, despite its shortness.

 **9: The Green Glade**

The incoming breeze swept through the open window and her bi-coloured locks. Blades of grass in the lawn in front of her swayed gently in the wind, and she tracked their movement with her eyes, almost as if in a trance. She was perched on the window sill, and one of her legs dangled outside, her foot above the ground below. The sun shone brilliantly, and as the warmth of its rays enveloped her, she found herself overcome by a lethargic stupor, feeling as if she was arrested in a moment in time.

What she wouldn't give to stay locked in that very moment for all eternity.

Half-sitting, half-lying there with her back against the window pane, her thoughts swirled in her head languidly, in sharp contrast to what had become their usual frantic pace.

In a split second she had taken the decision to put her hand in his. No matter how many times she told herself that she did it simply because it was the only logical thing to do at the time, there was more to it, lurking right under the surface. Why had she chosen to put herself back under the tutelage of the man she wasn't even sure she trusted? That only meant that she _did_ still trust him on some level, and the fact bothered her immensely.

She was done playing the part of the naïve child.

For one week she had been here, without any signs of progress. Unlike last time, her white haired partner was not accompanying her, and things between herself and Ozpin were tense, to say the least. Or that's how _she_ felt, anyway; Ozpin remained infuriatingly passive, calm, and unreadable, and she was at the verge of lashing out at him. But part of her sensed that a reaction was exactly what he wished to extract from her, and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Not now, not ever.

Therefore, their interactions were reduced to forced silent dinners and the occasional passing passive aggressive comment – which was all her, really – and they were getting nowhere in terms of both getting her a new weapon and improving her existing skills. Every single day was precious, she knew as much, and she knew Ozpin knew it too, but he seemed largely unconcerned. She couldn't place her finger on it, but the realm he called his own was strange. It was too good to be true; with nothing better to do she had gone out exploring, and had found nothing else but miles upon miles of sprawling greenery: forests, bushes and flowers, interspersed with beautiful ponds and lakes whose water was clear as crystals that reflected the skies and her own image.

The beauty beyond compare was only matched by the silence beyond comprehension.

In this place of abundance, there was not a single soul to be found apart from herself and Ozpin. The query that followed immediately after was obvious: was Ozpin always here, all by himself? Then who was the Headmaster who she had met? She was convinced they were the same people, yet at the same time, she couldn't shake the feeling that Ozpin _lived_ here.

Alone.

Absolutely, completely alone, for an undefined length of time.

Time itself seemed a warped concept here. Although days bled into nights, followed by a new dawn once again, something felt decidedly unnatural. In the first couple of days she had put it down to adjustment problems and the generally unsavoury situation she found herself in, but later realized that her senses continued to feel off even after a few days. It was now background noise more than anything, and whereas she could count the number of meals she had in order to hold onto something concrete, she couldn't help but tune into an unchartered fluidity underneath it all.

It was perplexing, but not unpleasant.

She found herself focusing on it unconsciously even now.

Then she shook her head, jumped outside the window, and made her way to a nearby location which housed her current predicament. Just a couple of days ago, Ozpin had told her that he would be more than happy to help her rebuild Crescent Rose. However, as with almost everything he said or did, it came with a caveat. She had to water the garden for a few days and answer a few questions after. The condition had made no sense to her whatsoever; seeing it as yet another useless provocation to test her patience, she had agreed to do the task quickly enough.

How hard could it be?

When she was attaching the hose to the spigot, however, it broke, and water gushed out with pressure. She was incensed; was this supposed to be some type of crude test of her skill as a mechanic? Was he not convinced that she built Crescent Rose herself? She found the very idea insulting. Anyhow, she managed to fix the valve with some measure of effort after finding supplies in a small wooden storehouse, conveniently positioned nearby in the garden. The toolbox seemed as if it hadn't been opened for ages.

Much to her chagrin however, the same sight of a miniature flood threatening to devour the flora around it greeted her. She concluded that the valve was too small to handle the incoming water pressure. Where it was coming from was puzzling, but she didn't wish to risk disassembling the whole apparatus to find out. Therefore, as a temporary solution she dug a small channel to redirect the water to another location, and made a small containment there, and left the thing for the night.

Now here she stood again in the area, her boots sinking in the mud. She was mildly irritated, a small frown lining her features. The containment had collapsed, and the water kept flowing. She was convinced of the inexhaustible nature of the water source, and entirely too displeased by it. Very naturally, her anger was singularly focused on Ozpin, who she was certain was responsible for this mayhem.

What even was the point he was trying to get across, for Dust's sake!?

The cause of her vexation interrupted her thoughts.

"Well, quite a problem we have here now, don't we?" He was standing quite a ways off, far enough so that his pristine boots remained so, and she could tell he was heading back inside before he stopped to address her.

"Come, nature will take care of itself," he said cryptically, before departing for the house once more. She had half a mind to not follow him in an act of rebellion, but the poor plants would become casualties in the crossfire; there had to be a method to his madness, and she needed to find out what it was. Therefore, albeit reluctant, her feet turned around to follow him.

"All that waterlogging will kill the plants!" She declared as soon as entered the house and saw him seated on chair, a mug of hot chocolate sitting on the table in front of him. It was trivial, but she felt a swell of satisfaction when her muddied boots dirtied the floor. She didn't want to be petty, but at this point she just found him insufferable.

"Well?" She occupied the chair sitting opposite him, and tried to keep her tone level and neutral to mask the gnawing irritation she really felt.

He hummed in response and brought the mug to his mouth. He cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "What do you propose we do, Ms. Rose?"

She shrugged her shoulders, unable to keep her expression from becoming one of incredulity for the briefest moment. "How am I supposed to know? It's your garden, you should know where all the water is coming from!"

"Didn't you try to find out?"

"I couldn't risk–" Ruby started, eyes fiery. "I, I uh – how is that even relevant? That valve is too small, it's why it broke in the first place."

Ozpin set his mug down and looked into her eyes. "So you suggest a bigger, sturdier valve will solve the problem?"

"I can't be sure," she replied immediately. "It really depends on the water's pressure, how much there is."

"Hmm," he acknowledged. "Some problems will only be addressed at the source, Ruby." His sombre mahogany eyes stared deep into her silver ones. "No temporary fix will contain them."

He got up then, and picked up his cane as he did. He had crossed the table's length when her words stopped him mid-stride. "So what do _you_ think is the problem?"

"Did you observe the nature of water the past two days?" He responded with a question of his own, his back still to her.

"Is this a trick question?" She gave a wry laugh. "It flows, of course."

"Water has great power to change."

"Well of course, water always adjusts, takes shape.." Ruby trailed off, her fingernails playing idly on the table top's wood.

"No," Ozpin spoke. "Water ultimately changes whatever it comes in contact with, even if it can't be readily observed." He turned a little then, and she could see his familiar tall profile: sharp nose, pale skin, a mop of messy grey hair, younger looking but just as idiosyncratic even without his crooked glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

"Earth seems able to contain water. But only to a point. If the situation outside does not change, the garden will eventually become a swamp." He paused. "Do you know what else works the same way?"

Ruby's head was bowed and the movement of her finger had stopped. Her hair hid her face.

"Anger," he answered his own question. "You cannot redirect it, and you cannot contain it. If you try, it will only become a swamp that swallows you whole."

"I'm not angry," she said without looking up. Her voice was stale but audible.

Ozpin set his cane to rest against the table's side before walking over to her. He came to lean beside where she was seated on the chair, and flattened his palms against the table's top. He was close to her, but not quite enough to impinge on her personal space. She could reach out to cover his hand with hers if she wanted. This was his peculiar way of comfort; he was always available, but he would never make the choice.

The final decision always rested with her.

In some ways she hated how he made her do things, but in the end she always did them herself anyway.

"You're not angry," he said quietly. "You're sad. You're angry because you're _still_ sad."

 _Even after so long_ , were his unsaid words. _What's worse, you don't even know why this is. In fact, it is so much part of you now that you have even forgotten it's_ _ **still**_ _there._

She took a deep breath; there was no way she was going to cry.

He clicked his tongue. "That's where all the water comes from."

She held completely still, and counted backwards in her head. She needed to distract herself; anything to keep her hands – her entire body – from shaking. To keep the tears at bay. She blinked multiple times. She sucked in air through her nose, which was getting red and watery behind the curtain of her hair.

"But it's not about where the water comes from, Ruby. It's about where it wants to go. You have to let it go."

"I never had the choice," the teen whispered. She didn't dare look up at him when his hand moved. In her vision, she felt that for the briefest moment it crept closer to her own hand. But then its weight came to rest on her shoulder instead. "I know," he sighed. "Neither did I." He gave her shoulder a light squeeze. "But now you do." He then left without further comment.

She didn't know how long it was until she moved, or when it was that her leaden legs carried her back to her room. She felt worn, but lay in bed with her eyes open nevertheless. Moonlight filtered in through the window. The shattered moon showed its full face here. Her mind was blank, but not peaceful. It seemed as if she had stepped outside of herself and was experiencing her own life in third person.

Why was she still sad?

Was it because her mother couldn't keep her promise? Was it because she knew somewhere deep down that it was always meant to be broken? Or was it because she would never, never ever, know the answer to this question? Only her mother could answer this question, and her mother was dead. Gone. Forever.

The void was a permanent feature of who she was.

The river of anger inside of her, that filled the void, where did it long to go?

To where her mother was? To where her mother's killer was?

And yet. The only resolution for any river is the sea, where it finally meets enough depth to simply lose its identity. A kind of poignant rebirth, leaving behind its ability to carve through the land and make an impression, but trading it to become something vaster and deeper, something without limit, and something much more powerful.

Despite this, letting go, as Ozpin advised, seemed synonymous with letting everything fall apart.

 _Nature will take care of itself. Water has great power to change._

She may as well step out of the way, and watch it happen. Her anger would change, and she would change, and nothing around her would ever be the same. She was tired, so tired of fighting it all. Her eyes finally drifted shut; tomorrow her tears would mix into the rain and become one with the ocean. That ocean, she realized, was none other than Ozpin himself. He'd known lack of choice, he'd known anger, and he'd known the limits of power, and at some point he had divested himself of it all to become the man who stood in front of her today.

A man who commanded something she sought, she knew this viscerally.

It was this man who was _her_ enemy, but also her mother's trusted friend.

* * *

 **Now that I am finally settling in, I hope over a month will not pass between updates; there should be a more reasonable time frame like a couple of weeks, with chapter lengths that are longer.  
**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read. Constructive critique, ideas, comments, everything is welcome. I can also do requests.**


	10. The Green Glade II

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing. Don't seek to gain any profits from this. Just borrowing my favourite characters for some fun.

 **10: The Green Glade II**

 _The most difficult concepts are understood simply._

Ruby Rose was never one to back down from a challenge. That is why, even as she fell on the ground for the umpteenth time, she picked herself back up again, not the least bit bothered by her soiled pajamas or the slight tear in her oversized tank top. Absently, she rubbed her first against her nose as she eyed him. The scene must have been funny, she thought. For standing opposite her, Ozpin looked absolutely serene. He was clad in dark trousers, and the top few buttons of his plain white collared shirt were left open to reveal an elegant green scarf covering his neck, whose colour matched that of the cufflinks on his wrists. One of his hands rested casually on the head of his cane.

It was mudblood against blueblood, red uncontained aggression against poised green calm.

The flawed pawn versus the perfect king.

She had to be his undoing.

After all that had transpired last night, the shift of atmosphere between them was palpable. She hardly knew if it was for better or worse, but something of the resistance inside of her – something she did not even know she held for so long – had given way to some measure of pliability. So when she found herself in bed in the morning when she well knew that her feet had not carried her there, she did not let herself get rattled or angry.

She accepted it.

Without resistance.

She finally put a generous smearing of the strawberry marmalade he set in front of her every day on her toast. Then, before he could leave, she stopped him in his tracks with a request for training, which he did not deny.

And now, here they stood, three hours later, and the sheer gap between their power could not be more evident. The task he had allotted her was simple enough – all she had to do was land a single clean hit on him – and so far she had failed in the worst way possible. She could not even near him, let alone _touch_ him. She had tried every tactic in her book, up to and including splitting her attacks and amping up her speed as she circled him to hem him into a vortex.

But every single time, she could not tell exactly _when_ he moved.

To add insult to injury, he did not thwart her movements with any attack of his own; he just deftly used her own momentum against herself, every single time, leading to many undignified crashes and falls. She didn't even understand at this point how it was possible for him to be physically so much faster than her without leaving any impact on the environment for her to observe or follow.

She missed Crescent Rose dearly.

Without it, her deficit in speed was only more pronounced, and her attacks far too direct, making them rather trivial to dodge for someone of Ozpin's calibre. "You're spent," he informed her neutrally.

Previously, her stubbornness would have gotten in the way of her agreeing with such a thing, but she only nodded. However, it was also true that she was not quite done. "One last round?" She looked into his liquid brown eyes.

"Why not."

No sooner had he mouthed the words did she start moving again, a whirlwind in the silent forest, her mind focused despite her tiredness. She kept a vague sense for Ozpin's aura that she had become used to by now, but apart from that, this time she did not look at him. She did not care about where he stood, or when he decided to move when she launched an attack. She split herself into ruses with great ease, and then changed her trajectory mid-attack with great fluidity – it was all part of her plan after all – and _this_ time, she found herself within arm's length of him.

She moved her fist to catch his face – or shoulder, body, _anything_ – but he moved at the last moment, and this time she was able to follow the physical movement that resulted in his evasion with her eyes. The moment seemed locked in time, a moment where she had been so close she could almost taste it.

Then, she lost her balance once more and clumsily fell face first into the ground.

"Ughhh…" she rubbed her head.

He was beside her quickly, all long strides, and gave her his impeccable hand which she took gratefully. "That was good," he commented as she got up with his help and dusted herself off.

She shook her head. "Just dumb luck," she replied, shrugging it off.

He raised an elegant brow, looking down at her small frame. "I don't think so."

"No, I – uh," she pushed her bangs away from her forehead. "I don't mean it like that. The strategy was okay, the execution though…" she trailed off.

"Oh? Do elaborate?" He started walking, and she fell into step beside him.

"I get it," she said seriously, eyes narrowing in concentration, looking straight ahead, but replaying images from today's training in her head. "It's not about _when_ you move. It's about _where_ you move."

"Ah, so you instinctively tried to predict where I would be, Miss Rose?"

She nodded her assent. "Yup, and I tried to be there beforehand – wasn't too off. Which is why it was dumb luck."

"The theory is sound, if I may," he said after a pause. "But there's more to it," he added with a mysterious smile.

They reached the house, and Ruby shook her head, almost smiling as she looked up at him. She found that she could never quite get over their difference in height. "It's unfair as is, I don't think you telling me your secrets would make much of a difference at this point," she told him before they showed themselves inside.

Always the gentleman, he stepped in after her.

"You're right, it would not," he clicked the door shut. "But knowing your own definitely will, Ruby."

* * *

Late that evening, Ruby was absently washing the dishes after a snack. Absently, because her mind was elsewhere altogether. She worried her lower lip as she cycled over the day's events. Her speed had always been her most potent strength, and she had discovered today that it did not amount to much. So lost in her thoughts was she that she did not notice that the water was almost about to overflow from the sink.

Right then, an arm reached around her small frame, a hand dunked into the water, displacing some of it to spill out and Ruby yelped, unable to contain her startle reflex. The plate she was scrubbing involuntarily fell from her hands, but another arm circled from behind her to catch it.

"A lot on your mind?" Ozpin's voice rumbled from behind her, as he removed both his arms from around her, setting down the plate on the side. The water gushed down the pipe, making a vortex due to the suction. The relatively short teen observed the movement, transfixed, taking a few calming breaths as she did so.

She took a step back, and found herself against someone warm and solid.

Reassuring.

The taller male hadn't moved, and seemed to have no inclination to do so even now. She could count his breaths from the soft rise and fall of his otherwise flat stomach. Unwittingly, she leaned a bit of her weight against him, before moving forward the slightest bit once more to continue her task of washing the dishes. Eventually, Ozpin, although otherwise unmoving, set his arms on either side of her and she observed the movement through the corner of her eyes.

His sleeves were rolled up.

The paleness of his skin was that much evident up close, and she could also trace the paths of a few intricate blue veins. She didn't need to feel his aura to know that he was unreasonably strong. Seeing something so simply human about him – his skin and the veins which doubtless carried blood which was red like roses underneath all the porcelain – paradoxically made him seem more infallible rather than within reach. Him being real, living and breathing, possibly quite capable of bleeding – just like her – made his feats that much more unbelievable.

"How do you do it? How can you move so fast? Is it your semblance?"

Her tone was quiet, but honestly curious.

She felt him chuckle. "That took a while," he said in reference to her delayed response time. One of his arms reached around her once more, and his other hand came to rest on one of her shoulders. He leaned down. In front of her, his long fingers drenched themselves in the water flowing from the tap, the water turning into tiny waterfalls as it passed through the sieve that was his outstretched palm.

Behind her, his abiding presence kept her comfortably warm, almost in a cocoon.

"Well, little one, what do you see?"

She decided to be simple about it. "Water," she told him. "Water flowing through your fingers."

"Mmm," the sound of his voice seeped into her back. "Or, perhaps," he stated, "my fingers pass through the water."

"It's a matter of perspective," she nodded. "It can be neither…"

"…or both." He finished for her.

Her brows furrowed. "So movement – speed, can be both about distance and time?"

If she could see his face, she would find a tell-tale smile resting on his usually stoic features. " _Or_ it can be about neither."

"So you can – somehow, sort of, see it both ways all the times… the rules are not straight for you, they're bent?" She was thinking out loud at this point.

"They're fluid."

"You shape them?"

"When you put water in a container, does the container give it shape, or does it take the shape of the container?"

She sighed. "So it's all the same concept. It's all the same. You can't separate it, but you use the one you please."

"You don't have to." He paused. "Discrimination is just a normal state of the mind."

"Except that…" she trailed off.

"That's the power of the silver eyes," he whispered, a deep lilt to his voice that sent a slight shiver through her spine. "They see all equally."

"You think I can see it?"

He removed his hand from under the running water, and let his cold, wet, blunt fingers brush her cheek lightly, softly before removing himself from her proximity. She didn't flinch.

"I know you will."

And with that, he left, once again leaving her with more questions than answers. But for the first time, she did not find herself feeling unpleasant at the prospect. She felt at ease, a kind of flow within her that wasn't unlike the water that they had just spoken of. But she also felt the wilder freedom of wind, and the stronger foundation of earth underneath. It all seemed to come together naturally, and she understood that these were not things that she could learn by finding or thinking.

She just had to _realize_ them.

Realize who she truly was and embrace it.

Her eyes drifted shut as soon as her head hit the pillow, and for the first time she did not sleep with steely resolve or idyllic hopes, to achieve or to become. Rather she had within her a deep acceptance of the red stains inside of her, and of the tranquil water that would wash over them, diluting them, yet at the same time, making the water itself turn red.

And so if she knew that red was the colour of roses, of love, then in the same breath she also accepted that red was the colour of blood.

The concept was the same, and she could accept that.

Her last thoughts were of how, in such a case, black too melded with white to paint reality in shades of grey, and it was then for the first time that she felt a very different connection with the man whose home she currently shared, a connection which demanded that she truly understand the grey which defined him.

He wasn't good or bad.

He was neither.

And he was both.

* * *

 **A/N:** I shall shut up and not make any more false promises; just know that I love you all and look forward to every single one of your reviews. What I can promise you though, is that no matter the time that passes between updates, ODAM is a ship that will not sink! That is, I won't ever abandon it. :)


	11. Snow

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing. Don't seek to gain any profits from this. Just borrowing my favourite characters for some fun.

 **11: Snow**

 _She has reasoned. He is seasoned._

Ruby woke with a start, her heart hammering in her chest. Her eyes opened as she shot up in bed, hyperventilating, trying to suck in a lungful of air but only managing short, quick gasps of inhalation. The burning in her chest, however, was nothing compared to the searing pain in her eyes, which were open, though only as narrow slits. Some instinct embedded deep inside of her was inexorably insisting she keep her eyes shut no matter what. Yet another force, stronger still, was just waiting to be unleased through her gaze.

She felt like an onlooker to her own personal catastrophe.

The whole feeling was similar to the one she had experienced at the time of Pyrrha's death, but it wasn't the same.

Its potency was far too much for her body and mind to process, and yet unlike last time, darkness would not come to spare her the cruelty.

She was in her room, and distorted imagery was carved into her brain through her hazy and unwanted vision: the clock swung, the whole room seemed to tilt, the pale moonlight was far too bright, and yet other things seemed to pixilate, vaporize, and disintegrate. Light drew her in, the unmistakable light filtering through the window, and she moved towards it. The light was absorbing everything, and yet through it, she could see and feel contours.

She was close to the window now.

How and when had she moved?

Ruby reached her hand out, and gazed fixatedly at the alien movement of her own hand; where she expected the glass to shatter, it only gently crumbled away to nothingness, as if withering away through eons before her eyes. Her eyes opened fully of their own accord, and it was as if she saw the world for the first time. Everything moved: the sun, the shattered moon, water, wind, and every other element in an endless cycle of seasons.

She stayed where she was.

But her gaze shifted to a dark figure in the distance – or was he right in front of her? It didn't matter, the distance, she vaguely realized. She opened her eyes a little wider, and in her peripheral vision, everything was forcibly held stationary. The horizon was splitting at the edges. But it was also holding. The unstoppable force had met an immovable object.

 _I will destroy everything._

"I'm here," a clear and calm voice cut through the white noise.

 _Stop me._

"You can't destroy me."

Silence.

"Let it go."

She screamed, her hands making completely uncoordinated motions towards her face – her eyes, she wanted to claw them out. Her vision shifted once more, bleary still at the edges, but otherwise unusually clear. Her ability to focus was altered. She was on her knees, looking at the heavens, her neck craned. The shattered moon was setting right behind her visage, something which only the one standing in front of her could see. Slowly, her face fell forward, and she saw him.

She gasped, but remained unmoving.

The sun was rising behind him in the backdrop, and in his hand was held a scythe which was as dark as the abyss itself, a pitch black arc against the brightness around it. It was hypnotizing and she could not look elsewhere. She could see with absolute clarity then, as it moved in one graceful, elegant swing towards her, blacking out the sharp curve it followed: right towards her head, to slice it in half.

Yet, its tip came to rest right between her eyes.

Shortly after, her whole being was engulfed in darkness. It was not unpleasant. She felt in herself a consuming lethargy and apathy. She floated between a state of sleep and wakefulness, drifting aimlessly. Before long, she felt a strong tug back to her senses, to _reality_. It came in the form of soft cold prickles against her face.

She could see in front of her, what caused the sensation. "Snow," she whispered, watching the fat flakes settle noiselessly on Ozpin's dark green suit jacket. She trailed her eyes from his strong shoulders along his shirt clad arms to the pale flesh of his hands: one covered the other over the hilt of his ever-present cane. Finally, she met the familiar pools of mysterious hazel with her own orbs.

If she could switch places with him, she would see her metallic silver eyes glowing a pristine white at the edges. A light which flickered and morphed every time she as much as blinked.

"…What happened?" She breathed, swaying slightly.

Her eyes remained locked with Ozpin's. He was looking at her with a strange expression she couldn't quite place. His gaze was piercing but soft at the same time, and she didn't know what to make of it. All that had transpired seemed some type of surreal dream, and yet, because of the very fact that he stood in front of her in the here and now, with snow falling on them and around them – but wasn't it always summer here? – she _knew_ that something had indeed happened.

His cane shifted, and in a few steps he came to kneel in front of her, their eye contact never breaking.

"Do you not recall?" He asked quietly, as if tiptoeing around the silence much like the feathery snowflakes around them.

"I.." her voice was just as small, with a hint of hoarseness. "I remember waking with a strange sensation, and…and…" she exhaled, and finally she averted her eyes from his, looking over his shoulder into the distance, at the blazing sun slowly making its way higher into the sky. "Professor, who am I? What did I do? Why can't I–" Her palms were flattened on the ground on either side of her, and were quickly getting covered by the relentless snow. Her blunt fingers scratched the grass underneath, and the friction generated heat, while the top of her hands continued to be numbed by the cold.

Ozpin didn't want to answer her questions. He was in no position to; for even as the guilt ate at him alive, he was sickened with himself because a part of himself was proud, happy – almost _fond_. She was so much more powerful than he had even anticipated; she was something else altogether, a kind of natural force that he had barely managed to contain in time. Now that he could see in front of him the key he had always sought, he felt torn, and the urge to lie, to change course, was overwhelming. Knowing her, if he told her the ugly truth now, she would just accept it.

Perhaps even enthusiastically.

He didn't know what to do; to make out of her the warrior she want meant to be, a lethal weapon, and a noble sacrifice for the greater good? Or to selfishly nurture her, under false pretences, and find his own salvation by saving her soul?

He ran a hand through his silver mane and exhaled. "Let's go home, Ruby," he deflected, keeping his tone neutral, leaving no room for argument.

The young huntress, despite her tiredness, was having none of it, however. "No," she said flatly. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me."

His expression became serious, and to someone who didn't understand him the way Ruby did, it would have been decidedly intimidating. "I won't let it happen again," he replied truthfully. Much to his surprise he found his patience running thin. The reason for it shocked him even more. It wasn't the grave issue at hand, but the fact that she had resolutely planted herself in the snow with the temperature around them dropping rapidly, and she was in her thin sleeveless nightshirt which was quickly getting soaked. To top it off, her aura was depleted. "Now come," he stretched his hand out towards hers.

"But _what happened_?!" She almost shouted, frustrated. "I'm just so tired of it!" She launched into a tirade, and in her anger, knocked away his proffered hand even if she didn't have the energy to do it. "Tired of being at the centre of things, yet not knowing a thing! Tired of being lied to! Tired of not knowing what to do! Tired of not being strong enough! Tired of not knowing how to control my own power! Tired of being _used_ –"

That flicked a switch inside of him that he didn't even know existed. "That's _enough_." The rest of his response was a powerful surge of aura directed straight at her which engulfed her, warm, powerful, and absolutely unyielding. He put his dark green suit-jacket around her slender frame, and lifted her out of the snow and into his arms. She shivered. He shifted her until he was sure she was resting comfortably, and she could feel every single movement, his heat trickling into her along with his aura, making her realize just how cold she had become. All her previous anger fuelled bravado petered out and she didn't dare look up at him, feeling extremely vulnerable.

Even so, her head settled in the crook of his neck, and she nestled into him.

It seemed like a long walk back home – if Ozpin wasn't teleporting them back, it could only mean that he was exhausted as well, or…– and she suddenly felt very guilty. "Sorry," she mumbled against his shirt collar. She _felt_ him wince.

"If anyone should apologize here, it is me, Ruby," he paused, trying to keep the raw emotion he felt out of his voice. "Do you still feel so burdened?"

"I just feel so lost and helpless," she admitted, letting the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest calm her. She felt so safe with him. "B-but, I think I trust you're trying to do the right thing, even if I am just a pawn…" she trailed off. There. She had finally said it, difficult as it had been. She hoped he understood the rest.

He pulled her closer to himself, a kind of subconscious compensation for his currently rather unchecked feelings. He wanted to hear her say more, he had to know, and he felt sick with himself for making her support him when it should have always been the other way round. "No, but do you trust me, Ruby? Trust that I will do right by you?"

She hesitated, then nodded against him. It was pathetic, how that single affirmation alleviated his self-loathing far more than every other thing he had accomplished, how it mattered more than the trust of countless others that he had easily held and just as easily broken. When had things come to this?

He didn't even care.

"It's true you are my little pawn," he told her softly. He tilted his head a little, and his chin brushed her red streaked black hair. "But you're the pawn who will be _my_ queen." There was an effortless possession in his voice that just made her melt into him.

* * *

Being held and carried by her professor while she was unconscious, sleeping, or otherwise unaware was one thing. However, when he had quite literally brought her home like some type of lost puppy, keeping her ensconced in his arms throughout their journey, was another experience altogether. Constantly fighting to reconcile her own sense of emptiness, she hadn't quite stopped to think before this that perhaps one of the main reasons Ozpin understood her so well was because he had experienced what she had. Now that she'd had the opportunity for proximity while very much awake, she could sense his many layers of pain and sensitivity, beneath the calm and wise leader, who strove to remain detached. She found it difficult to fathom just how much he carried within himself.

It had registered with her in a rather profound way, especially due to the nature of their conversation, and the fact that he had replenished her aura with his own. Aura healing she had heard of, but this felt distinctly different. Even now, as she found herself settled in front of the fireplace after a fresh change of clothes, she could feel his presence as an extension of her own if she focused.

Little did she know however that he'd done so with deliberate intent.

The man who occupied her thoughts came to settle beside her, handing her a cup of tea. "Drink, it will help your nerves," he stated. The petite five-foot something girl took it gratefully, all too aware of some of the involuntary twitches of her muscles that were still persisting. The glow in her eyes was gone. For now. Ozpin almost missed it, it made her look like the angel she was.

Ruby made a disgusted noise as soon as she took a sip. "Yuck," she tuck her tongue out, her face scrunched at the offending taste.

Ozpin chuckled, and she affixed him an accusatory glare, before staring sullenly at her cup, tracing the rim with her finger. "So, are you the King?" She asked without looking up at him.

He hummed in response. "If you would like to call me that," he had a faraway quality to his voice. "I sealed her a long time ago."

"So if you lose, we lose," Ruby surmised.

"Now now," he smiled at her good-naturedly, "We won't let that happen so easily, shall we?"

Ruby nodded, her steely eyes reflecting the crackling fire. "I'm going to end this, once and for all, even if it costs my life, I will protect–"

"Shhh," Ozpin silenced her, moving his long arm to put his index fingers against her lips. "I will not let you fall, Ruby." He got up and left before she could say anything else, unwilling to let slip more today than what he already had. He knew there wasn't a way Salem could know, but if the Black Queen even got a whiff of his newfound weakness, she would make him pay for it dearly. He was more than prepared to face the consequences, having seen them coming for a long time, but there was no way he was watching his silver eyed warrior become yet another sacrifice.

Ruby was right.

This time it would end, but not how she thought it would.

* * *

 **A/N:** Merry Christmas, my dear readers! I hope this is something of a present! More plot development and action next chapter!


	12. Edges and Curves

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing. Don't seek to gain any profits from this. Just borrowing my favourite characters for some fun.

 **12: Edges and Curves**

 _The scythe is sharp. The manner is gentle._

"Just when are ya plannin' to tell her, Oz?" Qrow raised his open palm. "Wait no, stop. Don' bother answerin' that. You're _never_ going to tell her, are ya?"

Ozpin stared back at him, impassive, facial expression unreadable. "It is the best option we have," his tone was as level as his look. "To end it once and for all."

Qrow knew that look.

He knew it all too well. Ozpin had taken an executive decision, and there was nothing anyone or anything could do to change it.

"The _best_ option!?" The dark haired huntsman's crimson eyes blazed. "Dammit Oz, it's the sort of move – hell if it fails, we're fucked. We're fucked for good. There won't _be_ a plan B." He threw up his hands, not bothering for the other man's response and turned around, his tattered cape trailing behind him. He leaned against the window pane, his breath forming frost on the glass. "But whadya care about us flimsy humans, eh?" He chuckled in a dark, self-deprecating manner. "We're all pawns in your big game, s'all."

A chair's legs scraped against the floor.

He heard Ozpin's footsteps behind him, and a very familiar hand was placed on his shoulder. He jumped. He didn't even know why. A lump formed in his throat as soon as Ozpin spoke his next words. "I am asking you to trust me one last time, Qrow." As always, it was paradoxical: he wanted desperately to deny him, and at the same time, he wanted to put all his faith in him.

Sometimes, his relationship with Oz was worse than that with his semblance.

With his own self.

"Fuck you," he said uselessly, no bite behind his words. He respected Ozpin a great deal, generally, and he couldn't even recall the last time he had abused him. "I–" he swallowed. There was so much he wanted to say, but no amount of words would ever suffice. He settled for raw honesty. "I've trusted you with everything I am, Oz. I'm too far gone now to not trust you to the end."

He wanted to distance himself from the man dressed immaculately in his typical shades of dark bottle greens blending with lighter olives, like an enchanting forest. One whose ancient wisdom, and mysteriously powerful beauty had always drawn him in. A place for rest, a place to keep all the misfortune at bay. He had to leave while he still had the chance, let the hand fall from his shoulder.

But.

There was always a _but_. Despite everything, he wanted to lean in and get lost in the forest, too. Even if it meant navigating an endless and increasingly complex maze, one to which there wasn't an exit. The eternal paradox was this: someone like him could only find freedom in entrapment. Only relieve his burdens by carrying everything within himself.

That was the point where they met and understood each other, the both of them, like no one else could.

Of course, over that soothing thread of simplicity was excruciating complexity. There was his own blood, Raven, and her betrayal. Summer, the only woman he ever truly loved, and her demise. There was Taiyang, the one man closest to what he could call a brother, and watching him break slowly. There were fairytales, the maidens, and Salem and her lackeys, and the world teetering on the edge of the beginning of the end…

Everyone he loved and all that mattered, and how Oz was tangled with all of it in ways he hated and couldn't help, but also loved and trusted, wanted to let be.

An entanglement that put a spider's web to shame.

And now there was Ruby.

Qrow turned, and the older man's hand didn't drop at the manoeuvre. He looked up at Oz, his burning red gaze meeting steady, earthy brown. "What if Salem finds out?"

"I know her," the silver haired man paused. "She will not expect it."

"But what if she _does_?"

Now Ozpin turned around and walked away, his back to him. "Then you do as I have told you to."

"No," Qrow replied flatly. "If your grand plan fails, Oz, then I will make sure it fails grandly." He was being impractical and cruel and emotional, he knew.

He didn't give a shit.

Ozpin sighed, not wanting to argue further and generate negativity. "I hope then, when the time comes, you will see things differently."

* * *

Ozpin was stronger than Qrow, faster than Qrow, and his scythe was much older.

And much more dangerous.

It looked decrepit and frail, while it was anything but. It had two curved edges instead of the usual one, and the taper towards the end was saw-toothed. It almost looked like a monster's maw. The handle itself was bent at places, and screws moved in grooves without the slightest hitch to increase and decrease its length at will. The radius of attack was always unpredictable.

Ruby could see now how her uncle had taken inspiration from the original weapon to design his own, much like she had from his. As she moved in for another attack, silver eyes glowing, she still couldn't place when the scythe transformed seamlessly into the cane that was a sheathed sword. After failing the first few times, however – and getting knocked over quite a bit because of it – she could now dodge and parry all his counter-attacks. She compressed space as he dilated time, and so precariously balanced was the scale that the slightest error would have it tip the one way or the other.

So far it always tipped in her disfavour.

She caused the few trees around them to collapse, but contrary to her expectation, he neither increased his own speed nor did he slow their fall. Instead his cane was a scythe once more before she could even blink, and having a mind and life of its own, in one graceful and far-reaching swing that emanated from it to the space around them, everything was split apart. Knowing full well he couldn't manoeuvre the weapon in close quarters for swift, repeated attacks as he could his cane, she went for his blindspot instead of trying to dodge.

She hadn't predicted he would let go of the weapon altogether and catch her wrist with his bare hand.

With pure aura.

She used her own free hand to parry the incoming blow from his other hand, her glowing silver eyes narrowed. She escaped his grip with a powerful and instinctive aura burst, propelled herself up, and came down with a precise kick to his right shoulder, which he proceeded to catch with both hands, before he swung her around with her own momentum.

The scythe hadn't even reached the ground yet.

One of his hands left her leg and gripped it.

He slammed her into the ground simultaneously with the other; and just like that, the tip of the sword was at her throat, not quite touching as she held it at bay with her visceral control of space. Nothing would cross distances she didn't want crossed, but her aura was depleting quickly.

He had won.

Again.

They powered down.

Debris was still falling around them, finally giving in to gravity.

He crouched down beside her, a smile on his face. "I think it's time we visited the forgery, Ruby."

She lifted her front off the ground, but made no move to get up, and blinked at him, her silver eyes vibrant but no longer glowing. "…the forgery?"

"Yes," he paused. "You have been working on a new prototype for Crescent Rose, haven't you?"

Colour that was as red as the streaks in her hair dusted her cheeks, and she looked to the side, away from his kind eyes. "You looked at my notes?" She tried to sound indignant, but she was actually really nervous about what he thought. She'd been trying to hide her notes from him ever since she found out that he was in fact _the_ original scythe wielder.

Her beloved mentor's mentor.

"It's a good design," he reassured her softly. She could never figure out if it was that she was just that transparent around him without even realizing or that he could just read her damn mind and know exactly what to say. "But we could improve it," he continued in his deep voice. She finally turned her head again to meet his eyes.

"But I thought you wanted to teach me to fight without a weapon?"

"Quite to the contrary, Miss Rose," he told her, and got up, which was cue enough for her to follow along. She processed his words as they made their way back home from the clearing in the vast, endless forest. They had been training here for three weeks, or what could in some sense be _considered_ three weeks, as her mirrored eyes reflected a more fluid understanding of what was around her, which she channelled through the aura at her fingertips, using it to bend and mould and shape as she saw fit.

Once home, she made her way up to her quarters on the first floor and changed into her nightclothes on autopilot. In sharp contrast to her attitude not long ago, she actually looked forward to sharing meals with Ozpin, whenever she could. It was not often. He had usually already departed for his study by the time she freshened up and made her way downstairs. She wouldn't dare say she missed him – she spent a large part of the day with him, after all! So she chalked down her disappointment at his absence to her current state of solitary confinement. At the same time, she couldn't lie to herself: while his patience in the face of her antagonistic behaviour had served to mollify her slowly, it was the training sessions that had truly worn down the wall that had formed between them.

She couldn't help but feel a little star-struck at how powerful he really was, and how elegantly he controlled the power he possessed. How graceful and effortless every movement was, how not a single one was wasted.

It reminded her of how she had felt when Uncle Qrow had begun to train her. While her feelings were similar, they weren't quite the same, and she couldn't quite place the difference. What she knew without any doubt however, was that every time she came out a bit stronger from a training session, she felt less vulnerable.

"Oh…" she trailed off, as realization set in.

She hadn't even noticed when her instinctive insecurity and weakness at being without a weapon had dissipated. Ruby had learned to move with her slight five-foot something frame in a completely different way. What was more, she suddenly realised, she would never use her own scythe in the same way after seeing Ozpin in action.

It wasn't that she hadn't fought against a scythe wielder before, having sparred numerous times with her uncle. But most of her focus had always been on learning from his movements. The past month on the other hand, all she had done was to observe and exploit Ozpin's weaknesses and blind-spots, the few that were there. She had approached him the way enemies would typically approach _her_.

The girl with silver eyes had always known what to do with Crescent Rose; yet it was now that she fully understood what _not_ to do.

And then, to do things completely unexpected, armed with that knowledge.

Today, when she found him seated at the table, book in hand, steaming soup bowl in front of him, she felt uncharacteristically happy. He hadn't started eating, she could tell.

He always waited for her.

She slid into the empty chair on the other side of the table and dug into her evening meal without any pretence, feeling famished. "So," she said between mouthfuls. "When do we go to the forgery?"

"Whenever you want," he replied, not looking up from his text.

"Tomorrow at day break?"

Their eyes locked. "Of course."

* * *

It was day seven.

Building things with Ozpin was far more fun than destroying them, Ruby had decided in the week she had spent with him in the forgery, which was housed in the tall tower behind the house which let out billows of smoke. His knowledge of weaponry exceeded that of any book, and it didn't surprise her now, after having experienced his technique first hand, that he was the creator of one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed.

Crescent Rose 2.0, as she had dubbed it in her head, retained a large majority of its original features. It still remained a gun, but she had compromised slightly on range for accuracy. Ozpin had made her streamline the whole weapon, and her scythe too was double-edged, much like his. The upper blade was extensible, and she could now manipulate its range, in addition to using the two in tandem as a chopping jaw.

They had forged it from a metal she knew not of.

She knew however that it had more properties than just being extremely sturdy and light. Ozpin had set that it was a special type of Dust-infused metal. Crescent Rose was now not just loaded with Dust bullets, it was reinforced and built by Dust itself, and the elemental nature of this Dust remained unclear. She couldn't quite grasp the purpose, though.

Until now.

"You can channel magic through it," Ozpin informed her almost casually. "Not just aura."

She tentatively ran her fingers over the now dry metal, which she had spray painted several hours ago.

"Go on, try it," he encouraged her. "Then we can fine-tune it."

And she did.

Ozpin dodged in a split-second.

The blade that had almost lobbed his head clean off had now morphed back in her hand in the form of a gun. She had a small smirk on her face, and mischief lit up his eyes in return. That was all the look they exchanged before they were nothing more than a series of aura bursts, teleports and weapon clashes. This time, the battle was something else, decimating everything around them. Crescent Rose was no longer something Ruby controlled with just her hands and aura, but manifested as extension of her mind and magic. It hovered, disappeared and reappeared, and distorted the spacetime around it with its sheer speed as it moved around seemingly off its own accord.

Ozpin was no pushover, however.

Inches behind him, Moon Bane's ethereal green clashed against Crescent Rose's vibrant red, their dual curved edges interlocked and unyielding against one another. He teleported in a storm of leaves, while she burst into a stream of rose petals. The next time their weapons clashed, they were held in their hands.

* * *

 **A/N:** Turned out to be a different chapter than what I had set out to write originally – and while there's more I could have written, I decided to truncate it here. So the rest will be found in the next chapter, and perhaps has more emotional development. I'd say there's a lot of it in this one as well, but it's hardly direct, instead being all subtle and visceral, perhaps even messy.

Now for a few more important things ( _ **Volume 4 spoilers ahead!**_ ):

I think this is where I should very explicitly declare / acknowledge that this story and its setting will likely be canon divergent, here on out. If that disappoints or dissuades some of my dear readers, I apologize. The dynamic I have always wished to explore between Oz and Rubes will lose some of its depth and character, or rather, it would be more appropriate to say, its original perspective, if I introduce Oscar into the story, for example. I suppose it is not too spoilery (and maybe even somewhat reassuring) for me to mention that this work has two "halves" in a sense, and while not set in stone at all, they're planned. A "post-war" arc exists, which is maybe the more critical juncture of the development: this is the foundation for that building. But that's not to say this is not just as important – facets through time is absolutely central and essential to this story, an undefined dynamic that constantly evolves to the definitions these two make up.

At the risk of this becoming annoyingly long, I would still like to hasten to add that I am absolutely humbled (and motivated!) by the love and reviews this story gets. =) I suppose after finding myself somewhat discomfited by what ended up happening in Volume 4, ODAM is now my refuge more than ever (and I wanted to be sure and makeup my mind before I posted another chapter, so I waited until the Volume finished airing).


	13. Reflections in Pale Light

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing. Don't seek to gain any profits from this. Just borrowing my favourite characters for some fun.

 **A/N:** Generally, I do not put this in the beginning; typically, I also do not prescribe songs for chapters. But almost as music is a critical part of RWBY, so happens to be this soundtrack for the chapter (even ODAM as a whole, to an extent, if I were to sum up the story in a song) that follows:

wwwdot youtubedotcom / watch ? v=A8NwkIle-kA (just remove the spaces, and replace "dot" with an actual dot symbol).

 **13: Reflections in Pale Light**

 _Of words, and the meanings between them._

Drenched in the pale moonlight, she sat by the lake, her knees drawn up to her chest. The lake seemed as vast and endless as the skies above it; both shimmered with an otherworldly, ethereal glow, as if one knew its character by laying witness to the other, and presenting an unbiased reflection. The expanse was painted in her mirrored eyes: they held a depth which was at once greater than that of an unfathomable ocean which absorbed everything, yet also a sheen of thin silver which reflected back all light, never letting anything through.

Such too was the inexplicable paradox that played around her, and within her, as she sat there, thinking, pondering, wondering.

Reflecting.

 _You're ready._

How easily he had said it, like a passing comment about the weather. Granted that the difference between them in every successive spar was becoming more of aura and less of skill. Yet, his aura was no laughing matter; in fact, to her, it was an insurmountable obstacle: one that could not be overcome with neither tireless practice nor careful analysis. It was honed, potent, and seemingly inexhaustible, a force of nature, a law unto itself. If he and Salem were some manner of equals, then how could she be ready to face her, when she wasn't even close to his level?

She couldn't bring herself to believe she was ready.

Why then, had he said it?

The teenager knew that he was not testing or jesting, this time out. He had been absolutely serious; so much so in fact, that come dawn tomorrow, she would have to leave this sanctuary. Not long ago, the prospect would have delighted her. It would signal the end of – what was at the time – a forced business transaction. It would affirm her power and skill. She would be ready to face Salem and end things once and for all, after which she would confront Ozpin if need be, with the truth she found.

And here it was, right in front of her, the line begging to be crossed, Ozpin – for reasons unbeknownst to her – intent on pushing her to the other side; yet, it was at the precipice that she found resistance. The composed silver eyed warrior, carefully cultivated, was replaced by an uncertain, confused child.

She hunched over further, if that was even possible, and her chin sunk deeper in the space between her knees, making for an extremely awkward posture, which if she maintained for too long, would certainly strain her neck. Her long bangs fell in front of her eyes, curtaining them, filtering the moonlight, but not obscuring it entirely.

There, in the dead of the night, beside the quiet lake, in a realm unknown, a place of paradise under the soft moonlight, Ruby Rose finally let herself feel and act her age, in the arms of solitude which neither provided warmth nor passed judgement.

It was not long before company found her.

And for her, the interruption wasn't surprising or unwelcome.

It wasn't surprising because she was attuned to his aura to the point that she was always viscerally aware of his presence. She had never bothered to ask for an explanation about this peculiar phenomenon. She also hadn't questioned if he felt the same; she simply _presumed_ that he did – because really, could it be any other way?

What _was_ surprising however, was the nature of her feelings upon sensing his arrival, which she was keenly aware of. She felt relief, a slight spike of joy, a tendril of reassurance. Contrary to expectation, it was not irritation she felt, and certainly not discomfort or vulnerability. It became clear to her then, clear as the water in the lake before her, that she had in fact wandered out – literally, figuratively, metaphorically – in the hopes that he would come find her.

Rivers were always accepted by oceans, whether their course was errant or structured, their nature belligerent or peaceable.

The soft grass crunched under his dark boots as he came to stand beside her, a few feet away, his hands casually stuffed in pockets; he regarded her with a quick tilt of his head in her direction before turning his attention to the moon whose light bathed his sharp, porcelain features, accentuating them. "Mm, I thought I would find you here, Ms. Rose," he declared softly to the sky.

"How do you do it?"

Tonight she didn't wish to keep anything within her: tonight the river would not find freedom in meandering, unrestricted, marking every land as its own, paving through it; tonight the river would be set free in the depth of the ocean's cage, it would partake in a liberation that could not even be seen, let alone defined. Tonight she wished to be true to her nature in that very moment.

Tonight she wanted again the simplicity of times long past, of the perfect night on a lone bench, of complicity under the moon's pristine gaze, of comfort and mischief, of wisdom and secrets. She wanted her headmaster tonight and she wished once again to be his student. Tonight she wanted to be with the man who not only her mother had trusted, but the mentor to whom she had loaned her own trust, too.

Tonight she wished to let herself be selfish and weak, for come dawn tomorrow, she would need every bit of her strength to be absolutely selfless.

Nothing lesser would do.

"Find you, you mean?" He chuckled, a light sound.

Ruby did not appreciate the levity and gave a disgruntled half snort. "You _know_ that's not what I meant." She lifted her head from the crook of her knees, divesting herself of her apparently morose and pitiable plight, and then unhooked her arms from around her knees before she threw them to the side in an exasperated gesture. "How can you just take these decisions so easily!? And keep going!?"

The remains of his smile vanished as he turned towards her, a calm but serious expression on his face. She couldn't help but notice once again that, despite his unruly shock of silver-grey hair, how young and ageless the moonlight made him look, especially without his glasses. His humanness seemed but a charming veneer to camouflage with elegance and a certain deceptive beauty, what was a mysterious and dangerous power lurking right beneath the surface.

She shivered involuntarily.

The older man closed the distance between them in a few measured steps, their eyes never breaking contact. She swallowed, almost wondering if she had gone too far in her uncharacteristic boldness, if her presumptuousness about their bond would cost her something dear tonight. Maybe to him now, they were no longer what they used to be.

He crouched down to come level with her, within arm's reach, his hazel brown gaze unmoving, holding her in place.

"I do what I must, Ruby," he told her, then broke away to regard the moon once more, stealing his eyes from hers. "I never said it was easy…" she saw his Adam's apple move distinctly against the skin of his throat, and she exhaled a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. "And there is no luxury of rightness in this world."

"I'm sorry," the words spilled forth from the young girl.

He returned his attention to her, unperturbed. "Don't be," his voice was a deep timbre.

She felt then, implicitly understood even if she couldn't quite put her thoughts together, that he was opening up to her. He was letting her in. She got the odd feeling that he was someone who had never ever done this, with anyone before, and it was as if the entire forest around them was still and heavy with the realization. But why was he doing this? Why tonight, why now, why with her…

For her.

He was doing it _for_ her.

To make _her_ understand that he had been there. Countless times. No one knew the burden of choice more than he did, and by allowing her to see the toll it had taken on him, bared and raw, without any pretence, without the erection of a barrier of stoicism or affability or tranquility, he was giving her the strength which only honesty could offer.

He wasn't sugar-coating it.

He was telling her that he believed she was strong enough to swallow bitter pills.

If he could do it, so could she.

But, she hardly felt that strong. "Sit with me?" It was a request teetering on vulnerability; the tension ebbed as his posture relaxed beside her, but then she spoke up again. "Not beside me, with me," she whispered. The words were suspended, trapped in spacetime, and between them, they ensconced the entire world.

They remained still for a while, then there was a rustle of movement; he propped up one knee, and stretched out the other leg – and she wasted no time in cocooning herself against him in the space he created, leaning against his sturdy frame, with an arm resting against his lifted knee offering further support, the back of her head resting on his lean but well-formed bicep. The fingers of his hand came around to brush against her cheek in a feathery touch.

She had to crane up sideways at an uncomfortable angle to meet his eyes, but the serious intensity she found there coupled with his usual gentleness kept her transfixed.

His aura felt magnetic in that moment.

The very thought of withdrawing from him was inconceivable, and pulled in by everything that was uniquely and exquisitely him, she simply basked in the warmth and absorbed whatever came her way.

He spoke. "In any situation, there are very many things one can do, Ruby," he paused. "That much, little one, is obvious. What is perhaps not apparent is that what we call right and wrong are merely two sides of the same coin."

She reached for him, and he brought his other free hand, so far resting on the ground, to encase her smaller one. "I've thought about that," she nodded. "The Grimm are one thing, but if not them, then the Humans and Faunus will fight, the Kingdoms will war," her voice kept getting smaller. "It's endless."

"But you must not despair," his voice held slight warning. "Despair can lead to anger. And it is in anger that we make choices that we regret," he got a pensive look on his face then, and she could tell he was revisiting his past. "I have made countless mistakes," Ozpin sighed, "their burden is their own, and perhaps can be lived with. But it is actions I enacted out of anger, without thought, those are the actions I regret, and can never forgive myself for."

"I understand," she said, her resolve returning. "It's difficult sometimes, but I'm not...sad," she managed to utter with some difficulty. "Or angry. With mom. Or anyone." She paused. "I just want to help."

"That's simple enough, Ruby," he rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb, and she relaxed further. "While we can never know what's wrong or right, any action you take with an honest heart, by truly looking within, will never be one you regret."

"Was that what Mom did, too?"

His soothing motion stopped for a brief second, before continuing. "Yes," he informed her. "Summer could look beyond everyone and everything, including herself."

 _She was selfless._

The duality was right there before the youngster; Summer, her mother, her actions selfless for the world, but selfish when it came to her own family. There was no resolution to these matters, and yet, today, her heart was calm, devoid of any consuming emotion, positive or negative, replaced instead by a content understanding.

And there was love in that understanding itself.

A love beyond spacetime.

"Do you hate her sometimes? Salem?"

She could sense her question had caught the ever placid professor slightly off-guard. "No," he admitted eventually. "Not truly." He breathed in, looking at the moon. "But I have been rash."

"Guess I'm destined to fail then," she gave an impish grin, silver starlight in her eyes. "We both know how rash I can get."

A twinkle graced his own irises. "Indeed, our situation is difficult." He tilted his head at her. "Do you believe now?" He asked her softly.

Her expression faltered. "Almost." She licked her lips and looked away from him. "I just hope I am strong enough."

His hand left hers, stopping his ministrations, and he brought it instead to the side of her face, cupping her cheek and making her face turn towards him. "You've been ready since the day you were born, Ruby. It's who you are. Believe me."

She put her hand on top of his, pulling it down with her own, and not letting it go. "I don't know that, but…but what I do know is that I'm not going to let anyone down." She made a promise, looking deep into his eyes. "I'm never letting _you_ down."

 _Not after today,_ she added to herself, silently. For what he had done for her, it was something that she wished to do for him, in return. Because only when all this was said and done, could they truly live those simple times again, languid and light and unhurried, alive and just in each other's presence, without any barriers or reasons or pretences.

Maybe then, she could unravel a bit more of the mystery, unburden some more of the weight.

For tonight, however, she closed her eyes and let her full weight fall against him without the least bit of guilt, getting swiftly pulled into the land of slumber, a cool breeze ruffling her hair in the liquid heat of his protective embrace, a light smile on her face.

She knew he would carry her home.

* * *

 **A/N:** ODAM's anniversary is coming up, and since I have a few busy weeks lined up, I thought to give you guys this cozy little chapter in case I am unable to post in the first couple of weeks in March. If I am able to, there maaaay be Oz's POV.

As always, comments, critique, feedback, ideas and suggestions are always welcome. Your love keeps me going, thank you!


	14. Reflections in Pale Light II

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing. Don't seek to gain any profits from this. Just borrowing my favourite characters for some fun.

 **14: Reflections in Pale Light II**

 _Of meanings, and the words which stand between them._

"C'mon, this is _insane_ ," Qrow's eyebrows raised the slightest bit in incredulity. "Not that the sanity approach has really helped so far." He paused. "But _c'mon_." He couldn't have dragged the words out more if he were actually drunk.

The majority of the room's occupants agreed with him – everyone who was not Ozpin and Ruby, to be precise. One could perhaps vouch for Weiss's neutrality; the heiress would never admit it, but she could override her good sense in favour of supporting her somewhat unpredictable leader and partner's instinctive decisions. Especially now, when they were seeing each other after so long. It was something she could not explain, but being in Ruby's presence after her training montage seemed to inspire more faith.

Indeed, as a proud Schnee, these were things she could never admit, things involving doubts and soft-spots and unexplained faith. So she vowed to maintain her silence, choosing to neither add to nor take from the stifling atmosphere in the lounge of the dilapidated inn they found themselves in.

"Counter-intuitive as it may seem, it would appear Ms. Rose's suggestion would be the best course of action, given current circumstances," Ozpin interlaced his fingers on the table in front of him, fittingly located at the room's centre. The two chairs at the other end of the table were empty, vacated not long ago by Ironwood and Qrow, who leaned on the side-walls, facing one another. Glynda stood beside the chair which the silver haired man occupied, hand on her hip, painting a picture so familiar that for a moment one could presume things were all too normal. That they weren't in a meeting in the middle of the night, in the middle of nowhere, deliberating on a plan to attack the enemy.

First.

It was unprecedented.

And it had never been done before, _never_ in the entire history of the clashes between the two forces fundamentally and forever opposed. Since chaos, violence, _negativity_ was the very source of the enemy's strength, all past ideologies had focused on defensive measures and moderation.

"Current circumstances, Oz?" James ran a hand through his hair, exasperated. "You _left_ , and thanks to you, our circumstances are worse than they have ever been. The Kingdoms are sealed off from one another–"

"–heh, and guess who made that premature call, huh?" Qrow narrowed his red eyes.

"Calm down, you two, this is not helping," Glynda sighed, her voice sounding more tired than clipped.

Ruby walked towards the room from her position in one of the corners behind Ozpin, where she had been standing with her white haired partner for the entirety of the exchange so far. "You're right, it isn't," she stated, before perching herself on the edge of the table. "Like this, we'll always fight amongst ourselves and it won't lead anywhere."

"You got somethin' more than the wise words, pipsqueak?" Qrow said half-seriously.

"Uncle Qrow," she turned her head and addressed the other man, "General Ironwood. I need you to trust me with this, just once, please. We're not going to fail."

James steeled his expression, knowing well what he was about to say would flay more than a few nerves. "Summer failed, Ruby."

Silence fell over the gathering.

What surprised Ironwood was that he didn't see the doubt he expected would surface in Ruby's silver eyes on hearing the words. If anything, her gaze became even more determined as she uttered, "I know. That's why I'm going to succeed."

" _We_ are going to succeed," Weiss supplied from her spot, her lack of previous input drawing everyone's attention to her current one. "Stop hogging the spotlight, _leader_." The sarcasm was good-natured.

"So this is our plan? We just send four kids to the Other Realm, and–"

James was once again cut-off, this time by Glynda. "Speaking of which, I do wonder where the other half of team RWBY is?" She wondered.

"They're on their way," Ruby gave a knowing smile.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with Jimmy boy here, but you seriously aren't allowing this, Oz? It's suicide. Not to mention there's no way they can get into the Other Realm on their own…" he trailed off, seeing Ruby and the younger Schnee sister's gaze focused on him.

"We were hoping you'd be able to help there, Uncle Qrow," Ruby said sheepishly, hand reaching for the back of her head as her legs swung back and forth.

"I can't," he stopped himself.

"But Raven can," Ozpin stated calmly; the poise of those three simple words only serving to increase their gravity.

Glynda looked down at Ozpin, giving words to everyone's singular sentiment. "What makes you think Raven is ever going to assist us, Ozpin?"

"She's an opportunist," Qrow declared, a certain amount of distaste lacing his voice. "She'll throw us under the bus first chance she gets."

"Actually," said the Schnee, "that's precisely why I think she's going to assist us, even if she does so with ulterior motives. Besides," the wielder of Myrtenaster smirked, and right then a certain buxom blonde announced her presence by slamming the door open. Accompanying her was a brooding black beauty.

"Sorry I'm late!" Yang was as exuberant as ever.

"'bout time you two showed up!"

"Dust, Rubes!" Yang's lilac eyes lit up on hearing her younger sister's voice, and she engulfed the petite girl in a warm bear hug. Ruby, for her part, tried not to choke under the pressure as always. Weiss and Blake exchanged more dignified greetings, but the eyes of each teammate betrayed the actual excitement they felt at their reunion, unorthodox, hurried, shady, and occurring under tense circumstances as it was.

It wouldn't be quite Team RWBY if it wasn't, after all.

The moment was short-lived as a familiar seriousness settled in the atmosphere after acknowledgements and greetings.

"Ms. Xiao Long, Ms. Belladonna," Ozpin nodded at both girls. "I am glad you could make it here safely. I trust you were not followed?"

"We made sure, professor," Blake confirmed. "We left decoy trails for good measure."

Yang winked. "s'why we got late." She paused. "So, aaanyway! What's been cookin'?"

"We're going to attack Salem in her realm," Weiss said shortly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" _Excuse me_ ," Qrow said immediately after. "No one said nothin' about agreeing with this madness, ice princess."

Weiss glared at him in response. She was beginning to understand well why her elder sister found the man insufferable.

"C'mon Qrow," Yang grinned at her Uncle, flexing her mechanical arm. "You think we can't take an old hag?"

Qrow couldn't help but smile in return. "It's not that simple, firecracker," quickly, his expression turned grim. "The thing is, I doubt if even Oz could take her in that place." He turned his head towards the man in question. " 'm I right, Oz?"

Glynda answered for him. "Well, that was the whole point of the sealing. It created a balance."

"But a delicate one," James continued. "In fact, the more prudent strategy would be to lure her to Oz's realm."

"That's never going to happen," Blake interjected. "And as it has been through history, in this tug of war, Remnant is going to continue to pay the price. We must end it once and for all."

"Way to state the obvious, Kitty cat," Qrow took a swig from his flask. "That's what everyone wants. Has always wanted. Since ages. There's a reason we have failed."

"Yeah, Qrow's been trying to win the fight drunk," Yang smirked, crossing her arms.

Qrow wiped his lips with the back of his grey sleeve. "That a challenge?"

"Getting hard of hearing in your old age?"

"Please _shtaaap_ ," Ruby came between her family members before things could get out of hand again.

Ironwood gestured to the scene in front of him with a sweep of his hand. "This is going to work, Ozpin, really? These _children_ will defeat _her_?"

Ozpin tilted his head to the side, the smallest of smiles upturning the corners of his lips. He tapped on the map of Remnant kept on the table with his index finger. "No, but this _might_."

Simultaneously, Weiss uttered, "Who do you think – "

" – you're calling – " Blake narrowed her eyes.

"… _children?_ " Yang finished.

Weiss then came to stand on the other side of where Ozpin was seated, mirroring Glynda's position. " _Also_ ," said the heiress, "I take that as an insult to my skills, Ozpin."

Ruby turned around and made her way to the table as well, settling once again on her perch on the edge, and soon enough, everyone else followed suit, taking their respective positions around the map. The youngest's finger's traced the pattern of a dragon-continent north of Vacuo. There was another one situated right above Mistral.

"So just to get this impossible shit straight again," Qrow cleared his throat. "You two wanna wake up _that_ damn thing and fight it and spell all of our doom?"

"More like _defeat_ it, Qrow," the young Schnee corrected.

"Yeah!" Ruby nodded enthusiastically in agreement, her excitement at the prospect palpable.

"But we need to make it look like a deliberate move by Atlas, with the seeming intention of capturing Vale and starting another Great War," Weiss continued.

"That would be correct," Ozpin agreed, "However, you would have to make haste so as not to make the enemy aware of your actual intentions."

"I don't think Salem's ever going to fall for this," Ironwood interjected once more. "Think about it, Oz, she's going to see the ruse and anticipate the attack. Without the element of surprise, chances of victory are next to nothing."

Blake shook her head. "Not really. Even if she knows we're coming, she wouldn't know what to expect. The only important thing is that she shouldn't make the connection between –"

"–the dragon and her demise? Sure," Qrow grunted. "Frankly, it could go either way."

"Mm," Glynda twirled a piece of her blonde locks between her fingers in an uncharacteristic movement before voicing her thoughts. "She wouldn't in any case miss the chance to mount an offensive."

"Yes," the former Headmaster of Beacon agreed with his most trusted colleague. "Doubtless, she would not miss the opportunity to usurp Vale and Vacuo together in the chaos that ensues – actual or intentionally manufactured, the results in the end will be the same."

"Yeah," Qrow drawled. "We gotta keep that under control too, or we're screwed. Really, from a no-offense policy to fighting a war on two fronts, we've made strides. Ya happy now, Jimmy?" He couldn't help but take a dig at the General.

"If we're going through with this, I am registering my strong protest," Ironwood declared. "Nevertheless, it is to this council that I swore fealty, and if we are indeed putting the future of Remnant in the hands of these young children, then I shall do my best to provide assistance as necessary."

"So anybody's got some grand plan to convince Raven? 'cause I kinda ran out of favours with my sister a long time ago."

"Salem would not be the only one who would wish to capitalize on the chaos," James warned, his brows furrowing. "Raven _will_ try to take the silver eyes out of the equation along with dealing damage to Salem if she agrees to work with us."

"We _know_ ," Yang stepped up, her lilac eyes hardening. "That's…the plan."

"Please _do_ elaborate?" Qrow's fiery red eyes met her own.

"I'm going to cut a deal with my mother. In exchange for my survival, at the right juncture, I'm going to sell out my team," the girl responded, a tell-tale smile covering her face. "Except that I won't, of course. It'll be the other way around."

"This is beyond _dangerous_ ," Qrow hissed. "You don't know who you're dealin' with here, kid."

"I can do this, Qrow," Yang implored. "I know it's risky. But I can do this. I have to –"

"–it's the only way," her dark haired Faunus partner came to her support.

"It would then of course be so that Ms. Xiao Long would be separated from you for a considerable period," observed Ozpin.

Ruby's silver gaze locked with his familiar, comforting hazel brown orbs. "It's a sacrifice we're willing to make."

* * *

Still later into the night, plans were made, roles allotted, strategies finalized, details fine-tuned. Hostile parties changed their stance gradually to a brooding acquiescence. Team RWBY wasn't quite as buoyant as when the meeting had started, their initial optimism now tempered by the magnitude of the task before them. Regardless, realism didn't quite manage to dent their resolve.

Glynda and James took off into the night soon after the meeting ended, knowing well that their next encounter would be on the battlefield.

On opposing sides.

Qrow wished to leave as well, for the sake of everyone's safety, but he decided to stay once Ozpin assured him that everything would be alright.

"Thought I'd find you awake," the man with the tattered maroon cape shut the wooden door behind him softly to enter his niece's room for the night. It was quite sparse really, the rusty old place, and almost everything creaked with the weight of age. They were lucky to find usable beds with mattresses.

The Huntsman wondered idly if Ozpin could conjure up such things in the affective realm with his magic.

Or undo the effects of age, at the very least.

Maybe he already had.

Shaking away his meandering thoughts, he settled down at the edge of the bed, beside where Yang was half-sitting up. He noted she had removed her prosthetic arm. "'sup?" She gave him a tired upturn of lips.

"Could ask you the same thing," Qrow returned a lop-sided smile.

"Dunno, being disturbed by you?" She teased.

"Since Taiyang's not here," Qrow's expression picked up a sombre character, "guess that job falls on me now, kiddo."

He looked deep into her lavender eyes, and was once again reminded of his estranged sister, despite the difference in eye colour. He didn't think he would have been able to bear it if that had been the same too. Something about the eyes being identical was far more haunting than all other traits combined. Immediately, his thoughts went to Ruby's silver orbs which mirrored Summer's exactly, and he had to physically inhale to prevent his heart from clenching involuntarily.

The young girls were as precious to him as the two women he had loved and lost, the ones who had left them behind.

"You sure you gonna be able to do it?"

"Do what?"

"She _is_ your mother, Yang."

" _And_ your sister," Yang's eyes flared, her voice rising before dropping down again. "I know, uncle Qrow…I know."

"How? _Why_?"

Qrow didn't need to say more for Yang to understand what he was asking.

Yang broke away her eyes and looked to the side for a while as a small lull fell over them. Eventually, she turned her head back to her uncle. Her good arm moved so as to rest her hand in her lap, and Qrow could see how her stump moved as well, in tandem, to place her ghost hand over it. It gnawed at him, the guilt of his failure to protect her.

"It's alright," the blonde powerhouse assured him, "the lesson had to come somehow, you know. With how I was, it would have probably ended up with head lobbed off."

Qrow said nothing, and the young girl continued talking.

"I thought about it so much, you know. Always have. But after finding out the truth? Everything?" She let it hang for a while. "I realized it didn't matter. It doesn't matter. Summer was more of a mother to me than Raven could ever be," the usually cheerful girl swallowed. "And it was because she made those choices. She chose survival over sacrifice. She chose survival over…" Yang couldn't bring herself to say it, so she voiced it differently. "And that's why now I'm going to make _my_ choice. Of sacrifice over survival."

She had almost teared up by the time she finished.

Qrow's hand came to rest on her shoulder. "Hey, hey," he moved it to cup her face. "My strong girl. It's gonna be alright. Believe me, I won't let ya carry this alone. When it comes down to it, I'll be there."

She spoke up immediately in protest, but Qrow silenced her. "Hush. I'll be there. Just trust me. You don't have to–"

He moved closer and pulled her into an embrace mid-sentence.

Sometimes, words just weren't enough.

* * *

Almost synchronously, another exchange transpired, one with far fewer words and far more meaningful gestures. Somehow, they always managed to meet under the pale moonlight, no matter where they were otherwise: physically, mentally, emotionally. Ruby leaned over the rickety railing, facing the seemingly endless expanse of woods in front of her, arms splayed in front of her. Ozpin was beside her, facing the long corridor which led back inside, his back against the railing.

Their elbows brushed.

There was a chill in the breeze which ghosted over them, bringing together a feeling of comfort and alertness.

"Perhaps you should get some sleep," Ozpin shifted the slightest bit, and Ruby felt the movement.

She craned her neck up to look at him, silver eyes shimmering under the moonlight. "Just a few more minutes," she stated, something of a glow on her face, before resuming her reverie, staring at the forest in front of her.

Ozpin exhaled softly, and once more Ruby could sense precisely what the silver-haired man had done. This time however, it was less a physical sensation, and more a shift in aura itself. She looked back up again to find him looking down at her, waiting to receive her, a knowing expression on his face.

"You didn't have to do that," she whispered.

"I wanted to," he said simply. "Not always can I exercise the luxury."

 _Of doing what I want._

It didn't need to be said, not between them.

She didn't know how long passed before the first yawn escaped her, and a second followed soon after. She stretched, and was ready for bed; her aura sense tingled once more, and she smiled inwardly, feeling strangely special, enjoying the parting gift for what it was. There was a lot she wished to say to him, and she wondered if there were things on his mind as well.

Most likely.

Even after all this while, she couldn't quite get a handle on his thoughts unless he explicitly told her. She didn't mind his reserve or his mystery; even without facts or details she felt like she knew about him what mattered most. She knew – although it was only a small portion – about his burden.

Wordlessly, they made their way back inside.

"Do you miss her sometimes?" She asked quietly.

"She was a friend," he replied, unfazed, unreadable.

"For what it's worth…" Ruby searched for words, then eventually settled for a simple, "I'm sorry."

They stopped on the other side of the door behind which Qrow and Yang were now sleeping soundly. Ruby put her fingers around the door knob before turning around to face Ozpin. She'd expected to find the usual calm veneer, but instead she saw in his eyes a whirlwind of emotions. It was a little overwhelming, and passed as soon as it came.

Ozpin patted her head, smoothing his fingers through her hair. "Don't be sorry. Do what you must," he paused. "I have known far too long what would come to pass once the choice was made."

"Time doesn't make it easier," she told him, barely audible, but he heard every word. "I should know."

"True," he agreed. He waited for her to look up at him before he spoke again. "But understanding does."

In time, it was always in the space of understanding that they met.

The red-caped girl took her leave, shutting the door softly behind her, and did not say goodbye despite knowing well that she wouldn't see Ozpin in the morning. Once inside, she squeezed herself on one side of Qrow on the bed, with her sister sleeping peacefully on the other. Qrow shifted to accommodate her, murmuring something which sounded like _took you long enough_ through his muted sleep awareness. Sleep began to glue her eyes shut at the edges as soon as she closed them; her hazy thoughts mostly swirling contentedly in the present moment of being with her Uncle and big sister, all thoughts of the future banished from her mind.

Before blackness took her however, she went back to the look in his eyes, and she knew he would have held her _and_ the night forever if she had but asked.

* * *

 **A/N:** That mini-hiatus was unanticipated. Apologies. Mostly a plot-building chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Unfortunately this isn't edited or polished over, I was somewhat eager to post it so as not to fall back into another spell of procrastination. There might be more mistakes than usual, as a result. Again, sorry for that. Comments, constructive critique, suggestions, all are welcome! Thank you for reading.


	15. Black and White

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing. Don't seek to gain any profits from this. Just borrowing my favourite characters for some fun.

 **15: Black and White**

 _The board is set. Their move is most unexpected._

First, the ground beneath them rumbled. Following which was heard an otherworldly, ear-splitting roar that reverberated through their very bones, chilling, consuming, and paralyzing. The ground fissured, cracked, and crumbled synchronously, collapsing on itself and then slowly, steadily, stretching out before morphing into a familiar shape.

All at once the legendary, ancient Grimm awakened from its slumber, heaving its form free from the earth of an entire continent.

Remnant's very foundation shook with the magnitude of the displacement: a gigantic tsunami hit the shores of Vacuo, the shaking made buildings fall to the ground in Vale. A dark presence appeared against blue skies on the horizon, and for the briefest moment, all fighting ceased to absolute stillness.

Ironwood and Goodwitch paused mid-movement, their eyes locking on the monstrosity on the horizon before meeting one another's once more, exchanging a look which would have given away their true intentions had anyone else seen it: except that it lasted a mere fraction of a second, and the creature had caught everyone's attention much like it had theirs.

The only difference being that they _knew_ beforehand.

However, even they hadn't imagined something quite like this.

A visage just as vicious as it was vast.

Another piercing screech was heard, and it functioned like a clarion call which jolted them back into action from a moment of crystalized stillness; Glynda hurled a piece of newly fallen debris at James, and he effortlessly punched through it.

The battle had only begun.

* * *

"We _can't_ let that thing move from here, not under any circumstances!" Blake hollered to her team leader from her perch on a displaced land mass to the far right.

"I know!" Ruby yelled back without even glancing a look at her Faunus teammate. "We're going to trap it here! I have a plan!"

The word gigantic was puny to describe the Wyvern Grimm before them. They were no more than flies compared to it. The slightest movement was amplified a thousand fold as a chilling reverberation through the ground underneath. It hauled up its long and massive tail, and Weiss narrowed her eyes.

"What the hell is it trying to do?" The heiress muttered. No sooner did the words leave her mouth that her eyes widened in realization. Thankfully, Ruby was already a step ahead of her, and had blitzed her way closer to the enormous creature. Whether its awareness of her red-cloaked presence was muted, or if it was intentionally ignoring her was anybody's guess: either way it gave her freedom to move around as she pleased.

The Wyvern moved to ram its tail on the ground below; Blake however had already strategically positioned aura fortified strings to prevent its movement, held up by her clones. It was self-evident however that the maneuver wouldn't buy them more than a few seconds of time. This was more than sufficient for her Schnee teammate to arrive at the site of action and call upon her most prized summon.

The size was far larger than anticipated; Blake's expression was one of carefully contained surprise, while their team leader had the beginnings of a smirk plastered on her face.

Summoned right underneath the impending crash, the impressive White Knight impaled its sword right through the Wyvern's tail, effectively skewering it in the air and pulling an ear-piercing screech from the ancient Grimm. The rest of its body thrashed about in discomfort, and as a result, several dark masses automatically detached from its frame, birthing a small army of serpentine Grimm all around it.

"Phase 2!" Ruby yelled out the command, and morphed into a whirlwind of rose petals around them.

Blake turned her attention to the flurry of smaller Grimm and made quick work of them with Gambol Shroud, her firing relentless, and often laden with elemental dust explosives. She had to ensure Weiss's focus remained undisturbed: the Schnee after all, was following their leader's blithe pace with her glyphs. An incredible spiral movement of red petals directed a cylindrical stream of water between it via vacuum suction generated on account of sheer speed. Pointed spines shot up from the Grimm's scaly body as if to ward off a pest, but Ruby was able to split her trail effortlessly each time.

She twisted and turned around the Wyvern's body, landing on the water for the briefest moment to give a glimpse of herself before resuming her lightning fast movements once more.

With every round, the combination of her intricate movements and Weiss's glyphs gripped the hulking monstrosity in an almost artful prison of ice walls. The Wyvern however was not going down without a fight, and was able to use the force from its sheer bulk to make portions of its entrapment crumble. In response, Ruby and Weiss quickened the speed of their combined attack even further.

The younger girl was able to sense her partner's exhaustion, her aura depleting quickly due to the gruelling pace.

They had to finish this soon.

"I think they may need help," Yang's movement however, was halted by her mother's hand on her shoulder. The pair was positioned far enough from the site of action to not be in harm's way, yet close enough to be able to follow the battle at hand.

"Wait," said Raven simply, not missing a beat, carefully observing the fight before her, attention particularly focused on a girl clad in red.

"But if they lose–" Yang started again, trying her best to keep her tone schooled to neutrality, masking the very real concern she felt for her teammates and sister.

"–if they lose here, they don't stand a chance against Salem," Raven cut her off, unwavering, her tone as cool and decisive as her blade. "Besides," she said after a while, "I want to see what Summer's daughter can do."

Almost as if on cue, there was an incredible aura shift in the distance, and if Raven herself wasn't so well versed with high magic, she would have missed what exactly Ruby was doing. The glow in her silver eyes was barely detectable even up close, and the way she played with the space fabric to constrict the Grimm's attempts to break out of its ice prison was entirely subtle. Her tactics were reminiscent of Pyrrha's use of her semblance, polarity: never overt, and always effective, just enough to neutralize the enemy.

Raven couldn't help but narrow her eyes however; Ruby's intent, she knew, was completely different. The potency of the child's aura somewhat surprised her, and it didn't take long for her to put two and two together.

 _Not a complete fool, huh Ozpin?_

Meanwhile, the young Schnee heiress impaled the Wyvern right between the eyes with the pointy end of a huge whirling conical mass of ice, spelling its demise as a result of some rather elegant teamwork with her younger partner.

Raven smirked. "Let's go, Yang."

* * *

"Ren, _move_!" Jaune screamed, knowing already that he was too late, and wouldn't make it in time to parry the incoming strike on his teammate.

Adam Taurus's movement was a blur, imperceptible to the eye, as he moved in for the kill, unsheathing his sword to carry out the execution with Moonslice, the blade glowing red with stored energy from all the hits that it had absorbed.

"Not so fast," a familiar gruff voice materialized; a clang was heard shortly after, and Adam was pushed back several feet. He looked up and straight ahead as soon as he steadied himself, quickly recovering from the unexpected interruption to regard his newest adversary.

"You're mine," Qrow growled at Adam. "And you kids get outta here," he threw out, without even sparing a glance at the remaining three members of team JNPR, who would have been reduced to two had he arrived a second later.

"But–"

"No buts, Mr. Arc," a feminine voice said from somewhere above.

All eyes turned to look up at one of the only buildings which was still partially standing. Glynda Goodwitch stood at the top, wand in hand, legs a couple of feet apart, and a stern look on her face. She pushed up her glasses. "You can go on ahead too, Qrow. We'll handle things from here."

" _We_?" the black-haired huntsman responded, perplexed, not taking his eyes off Adam for even the briefest moment.

"We're running out of time," the next voice belonged to Ironwood, who was at the other end of the street, shooting any and all of Adam's henchmen without as much batting an eyelash as he advanced towards them.

Qrow fisted his hand at his side, overcome with a sudden impulse of anger which he was trying to do everything to control. "Stupidity runs in the family," mocked Adam, before launching a swift counter-attack as soon as he discerned Qrow's mental state. Moonslice only ended up cutting a large piece of debris in half instead of its intended target, however.

Adam had had a briefing about the woman's telekinetic abilities, and had been explicitly instructed to keep his distance from her, since she was an especially bad match for his fighting style.

Glynda and Qrow landed a few feet away, side by side, unharmed. "I understand your feelings Qrow," Glynda managed through gritted teeth. "But this is not your fight, and you know it." She turned to look at him then, her intense jade eyes locking with his fiery vermillion. "Go, _please_."

The soft plea flicked a switch inside him, and his eyes hardened. He nodded at her, taking his leave without a word.

Jaune, Ren, and Nora followed him.

* * *

"So _this_ is the Black Queen's Realm," Blake commented, dusting off her attire, golden eyes scanning the dark horizon.

Raven's portals were a result of mastering ancient magic which involved the use of auras both dark and light. This allowed her to move undetected across Remnant and the Other Realm. Ruby noted how the air itself felt saturated with a kind of miasma she could not place; around them were endless glowing crystals in an expanse of barren nothingness. It was like a mirror to Ozpin's Realm, which was filled to the brim with a teeming spectrum of colours, vibrant and alive.

It was not death, but _unlife_ that mirrored life.

Ugly gurgling sounds emanated from bottomless pits of black ink that were scattered between clusters of ominously glowing crystals, and Grimm crawled out, their forms even more grotesque than what they were used to, dripping and trailing darkness around them. Although they seemed unware of the approaching party's presence, Ruby softly cloaked everyone, anyway.

"We need to get as close to the castle as possible," Ruby whispered to her teammates. "Undetected." She turned around to lead the way, and right then, a strike missed her by a hair's breadth – and that was because Yang stepped in to deflect the blow with a resounding shot from Ember Celica.

Mercury did a backflip midair and landed gracefully on his artificial legs. "Long time no see, blondie."

"It's a trap," Weiss was already in her battle stance, and had her glyphs at the ready. She stood with her back to Blake, who had her covered. The two sisters mirrored their stances. Team RWBY was surrounded, but ready to attack.

"You sold us out," Yang's lilac eyes were serious as she stared Raven down.

"That's rich coming from a daughter who was about to betray her own mother," Raven shot back. The older former huntress gave a short laugh. "But I'm proud, Yang. You've learned well."

Yang felt herself burn, before Blake's cool voice reached her ears. "Don't listen to her, Yang."

"Why would you _do_ this, Raven?" It was Ruby's turn to speak, her voice sounding almost pained.

"Do you really think you have time to be distracted by these trivial questions, Ruby Rose?" The sultry voice was unmistakable. An explosion followed the question, right beneath the girls' feet.

Weiss Schnee was faster, teleporting everyone to safety.

"Mm," Cinder observed, "Not bad, your glyphs are unaffected by the change of scenery."

Weiss gave an unapologetic smirk. "You'll have to do a lot better than that."

Blake wasted no time in using the small opportunity to fire shots at Cinder, her eyes focused and knowing. "You and Ruby should continue on ahead," the Faunus stated.

"Blake's right," Yang agreed, "we'll handle things here. Go."

"But sis," Ruby interrupted. "It's three against two, _and_ –"

" _Four_ ," the elder corrected. "I know what to do," she moved her arm and the distinctive sound of Ember Celica loading could be heard. "Trust me, and go."

Ruby huffed, then gave an almost childish smile. "Okay then, but not without a parting gift." She activated her silver eyes, and immediately the landscape distorted; one of the rocks crumbled to reveal a wide eyed Emerald Sustrai. She couldn't even blink before a shot from Crescent Rose hit her head on, knocking her out of the battle.

Ruby was a whirl of rose petals.

" _Three._ "

Was the one word heard on the gales and glyphs that followed her.

Cinder seethed, barely able to process the series of events that had transpired around her. She flicked her wrist in anger, ready to incinerate Blake and go after Ruby, her eyes glowing the colour of the flames she commanded effortlessly. But all that resulted in was vaporized clones; the real Blake attacked her blindspot, and if it weren't for her maiden magic, she would not have been able to parry in time.

Mercury tried to exploit the opportunity to attack Blake from the side instead, but was once again blocked by Yang, whose well-aimed punch sent him flying. The magnitude of power difference was evident.

Raven, who had so far chosen not to intervene, sighed. "Your underlings really are quite inadequate." She pulled out her sword, the long red edge intimidating and exuding power. "It's quite ironic that I will have to finish this fairytale myself." The ground around them shook and masses of crystals were uprooted by the force being generated as the only estranged member of team STRQ unleashed her powers.

Yang almost gaped, realization suddenly sinking inside of her with every word and action: Raven, her mother, was in fact the Summer maiden. A corrupted one. An almost paralyzing fear gripped her, before she heard a voice that flooded her with relief.

"The only tale we're finishin' tonight is yours, sister."

"Uncle Qrow…" she trailed off, then registered the ones with him. "You guys!"

"I told'cha, didn't I, kiddo?" Qrow gave a grin, before his expression turned solemn as he turned his attention to Raven. "There's no way I'm lettin' ya carry this burden alone."

* * *

 **A/N:** Action chapters I find difficult to write, and mess up at places, especially when handling multiple scenes. With that said, we're almost halfway through ODAM. The more physical fighting should end soon to give way to more…mental gymnastics.


	16. White and Black

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing. Don't seek to gain any profits from this. Just borrowing my favourite characters for some fun.

 **16: White and Black**

 _Expected outcomes on unset boards._

* * *

"If you stay here," Qrow warned, "I can't guarantee your safety. My semblance is gonna affect ya as much as them."

The older man knew that the three remaining members of team JNPR wouldn't heed his advice, but he had to say it, for whatever it was worth. Besides, he'd be lying if he said he could handle two maidens at full power all on his own.

Jaune stepped up on Qrow's side and withdrew his sword without pause, blue eyes hardening. "So long as it gets them too, I don't care."

"Neither do we," Ren's calm words came from the older huntsman's other side as he assumed his battle stance.

"Let's do _this_!" The only female member of the entourage uttered from behind him. The unmistakable sound of Magnhild releasing a grenade against the ground was heard, and soon enough Nora was airborne ahead of them, using the recoil's momentum to her advantage; a characteristic move that never got old no matter how many times they saw it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby and Weiss were heading towards their intended target as fast as possible, trying their best not to sacrifice speed for stealth. Suddenly, the younger girl ceased all movement, and in sync with her, the Schnee stopped her advance in a heartbeat, landing with perfect poise beside her, still as the red cloaked girl's shadow.

"What is it?" the white haired girl breathed.

"Can you feel that?" Ruby whispered, her silver eyes trained towards the black expanse right in front of them, from behind the large rock which they were using for cover in the otherwise largely flat terrain. In the distance, towards their right, were ragged cliffs and hillocks: that was their destination.

Weiss furrowed her brows. A strange heaviness had settled within her as soon as she had stepped into the Other Realm, but this was something she'd expected in a world dominated by the creatures of Grimm and dark magic. Apart from that feeling itself however, she couldn't discern much else as she had followed her teammate to their destination, trusting the younger's instincts completely. It was a far cry from their initial turbulent phase together, when she'd have preferred to exercise her better judgment, and whenever forced to follow Ruby's, would only do so with due caution.

Over time she developed an intrinsic comfort with – even enjoyment of, thought she'd never admit it – of Ruby's reckless endeavours. Things now though, were a step further from even that. While it wasn't extremely evident, she felt a shift in Ruby's demeanour since after her training that inspired a trust slightly different in character from the one she'd previously held. It wasn't just Ruby's boundless optimism and quick-wittedness that held her faith afloat; her team leader now commanded a surety that came from harnessing the unknown, with her usual simplicity. She knew what needed to be done, and guided by an almost otherworldly force channelled through her silver eyes, she knew exactly how to do it. Her awareness now extended to things far beyond that which met the eye.

"They're coming from the right, to slow us down," Ruby observed. "I think it's Tyrian…and someone else. They're strong."

"We could always take an alternative route by going straight ahead and taking a diversion later," Weiss responded.

Ruby nodded, and spoke. "We could, but then we'll encounter far too many Grimm hordes up front. And this might be their plan so they can flank us from all sides. Even if I cloak us, there's really nowhere to hide."

A short silence passed between them before Weiss voiced her thoughts. "So then, you think we should use _that_?"

"I wanted to save it until we reached the castle, because I think we're going to need it to fight her – she'll likely have one too." Ruby paused, letting her concern flit through her voice. "And I don't want you to get exhausted."

If Weiss listened to the impulses that she always trained herself to control, she'd have told Ruby to not worry about her stamina. But the Schnee knew better than to let any miscalculation because of her pride to put a wrench in their plans; after all, _everything_ was riding on it. A critical component of the plan's success was Ruby squaring off against Salem one on one with absolutely no interference at the very least, and with Weiss's – or someone else's – assistance ideally.

But at this rate, an unwanted skirmish seemed unavoidable.

"We should engage them here," Ruby stated calmly, turning her head to lock her silver eyes with her partner's ocean blue orbs.

Weiss understood Ruby without the younger girl needing to elaborate. "Better here than elsewhere," she turned her head to look at the expanse behind her, her attention on the path they had just traversed, brows furrowed. "Do you think they'll make it in time?"

Ruby let a light smile pull at her lips, her eyes twinkling. "Don't they always?"

The heiress turned to regard the shorter warrior once more, her expression mirroring that of her team leader. "I'll admit, that _is_ kind of our team's PSP."

"Uh..?" Ruby tilted her head, confused. "PSP?"

Whether it was her own use of cryptic terminology or her friend's utterly innocent look of confusion triggered by it – likely a combination of both – a hearty chuckle was pulled from the glyph user unbidden. The effusion was utterly uncharacteristic of the usually composed, graceful, and proper Schnee. The oddity was only compounded by the otherwise grave situation they found themselves in, at a place more desolate than they had ever seen or known.

"Uhm, Weiss?" Ruby had never sounded so uncertain.

A warmth spread through the girl habituated to cold, inside and out; slowly through the years the one standing in front of her, and the two currently not with them – but doing their absolute best to reach them as soon as possible, she was sure – had thawed her out. And she knew if they could manage that, they could do anything.

Together.

She was certain of it.

"Primary selling point," she finally ceased her chuckling to reply, and Ruby grunted out a poorly contained guffaw. The Schnee was rather pleased with her attempt at good humour until her teammate broke her happy illusion.

"Really, Weiss? Your lack of comic timing is funnier than your jokes."

" _Hey!_ "

"Shhh, keep it down, keep it down!"

* * *

Weiss Schnee's words proved nigh prophetic as the other half of Team RWBY did not disappoint. They arrived on site in the nick of time, guns blazing, quite literally. In a chain reaction of events that seemed to be a trend, the incoming fighters quickly took over from their teammates, allowing them to continue on ahead unhindered.

It wasn't that Salem's lackeys were _unaware_ of their enemies' intentions as much as they were prevented from doing anything about it; _temporarily_ at least. While Blake did all she could to hold off the monster from her species, it took everything Yang had to not succumb against Hazel. The burly man blocked her blows with his bare hands and sent her flying repeatedly – even as she continued to power up in anger as more damage was dealt to her, the enemy seemed entirely unperturbed by her every attack, swatting off her incoming punches with no effort.

As if that wasn't enough, a horde of Grimm grew progressively larger around them, attracted by the cloud of oozing negativity that was the battle. To make matters worse, the typically mindless creatures were able to tell apart the intruders from their masters, and attacked accordingly. Realizing that the scenario demanded absolutely everything they had, Blake decided to use a technique she had been developing for quite a while, one in which she didn't just create elemental clones, but _actual_ aura controlled copies of herself.

The maneuver was energetically very demanding, but that's where Yang came in with her sheer horsepower: she hadn't been absorbing all those hits from Hazel for nothing.

The battle intensified.

For a while it seemed that Bumblebee had gained the upper hand, as Blake's numerous clones made quick work of the Grimm hordes with their coordinated efforts. Enhanced by a sort of extrasensory perception from her copies, her own senses and reflexes were flawless to the point of shooting things at point blank range even in her blindspot. As the number of Grimm dwindled, it allowed them to focus attention entirely on their primary adversaries. Tyrian became increasingly belligerent, unable to distinguish the real Blake from the copies, and started launching direct attacks. The Faunus with kitty ears decided to capitalize on her opponent's recklessness, and made a formation with her clones.

Tyrian's primary strengths were his swift, slick, and unpredictable movements, coupled with lethal slices from his gauntlets. His general wildness only complicated matters. There was a purpose and method to his apparently mindless strikes. In time he was able to discern a pattern in the clones, some of them clearly seemed more expendable than the others, and he was smart enough to single out who he believed to be the real Blake after some observation. A maniacal grin lit up his features as he made a full frontal assault, charging at his opponent with abandon.

All at once however, less than a foot from his intended target, he did a backward somersault, laughing madly. Mid-air, he saw her behind him, and he screamed with a mixture of undiluted glee and absolute killing intent. "Nature _never_ changes," he bellowed as he drilled a flurry of shots into her, and finished his attack by burrowing his twin blades in her abdomen. He grinned wide as she coughed up blood. "As if the real you would ever attack from the front, scaredy cat."

Less than a second later, his face fell as the body in front of him crumbled to ash on the ground.

His head, lobbed off clean from behind, followed suit. There had been no room for any last dialogue, reaction, or facial expression. The last thought in his head had been of being outsmarted by the other Faunus, and his last feelings were of fear and despair at having failed his mistress.

Blake spoke in her usual dispassionate voice. "You're right. A fool is always a fool."

The composed figure she cut belied the hammering of her heart; it had been a risky strategy right from the start, one which had to culminate in her being vulnerable to a clear frontal assault by her enemy. But the moment the plan had popped into her head, she knew that she had to go through with it. It was now or never, after all, and she would rather die a proud lion than a cowardly one. Besides, above all, she was a clever cat.

Things were far from over however, and Blake had no time to rejoice in her victory; immediately, her attention turned to her valiantly fighting partner, who was ploughing on despite the significant strain on her aura reserves. Unlike the battle between herself and Tyrian, the match between Yang and Hazel was one of sheer horsepower. Blake couldn't just find an opening and jump in: the two were tearing the landscape apart.

Long distance shooting also wasn't trivial: since the fight was a melee, it always carried the direct risk of injuring the blonde. Thoughts raced through her mind as she observed the battle and tried to get as close as she could without directly interfering. Meanwhile, a seemingly successful shot from Yang, fired right into Hazel's bare chest sent him flying back into a few straggler Grimm, and the extreme force was enough to make their mass sink together into one of the many bubbling pits of thick dark miasma that dotted the Other Realm.

What Yang did next would precipitate an unseemly turn of events: she turned around simply on instinct to inquire about her partner's well-being. The dark haired beauty was the one who saw what was happening behind, her expression one of muted horror. Yang too realized the situation, but not quick enough, and Blake took the brunt of the incoming attack to protect her friend. A cry ripped from the Faunus's throat, and Yang's body moved on its own as a result to push off the hulking monstrosity that had her partner pinned underneath itself.

Hazel had metamorphosed almost completely into a humanoid Grimm, the lower half of his body now that of a Grimm beast having four long hooved legs like that of a horse, while the upper half was covered partially in an exoskeleton. A mask covered one side of his face, and on his head were large spiral horns. His eyes glowed red. In a moment fuelled by pure rage she had been able to push him off of Blake, and now his attention had shifted to her. He pawed the ground with the hoof of his front leg, and charged.

He was unusually fast for his size, and Yang was unable to move in time. He stamped her into the ground mercilessly with his hooves, before he grabbed her neck and hoisted her into the air with his human hand. Yang tried in vain to struggle against his vice grip, energy leaving her and exhaustion taking over. He then used his other clawed appendage to forcefully rip off her only remaining good arm in one clean move.

A gut-wrenching noise of agony was swallowed whole by the Other Realm.

"I didn't think I would have to use this form to defeat someone without silver eyes."

Through the pained fog of physical and mental agony, _silver eyes_ echoed in her mind, and her incoherent thought stream flew to her foster mother and little sister. _Summer, why_. Tears slipped through her eyes and she became light headed, darkness seeping at the edges of her vision. Nevertheless a puzzle pieced together within her with every ragged breath: neither human nor Grimm, immune to the power of the silver eyes, had Hazel successfully killed her mother like this all those years ago?

And is this how he was going to kill Ruby?

 _No. Please._

The huntress wished in desperation with every fibre of her being to protect her little sister. She'd never let anything happen to her. She'd promised herself that. And yet she found herself in this situation, about to fail. She'd die a thousand deaths if it meant being able to protect her family and friends, if it meant saving Ruby. Despite all the suffering and despair, this is what she truly felt, and it reached out through her in a clarion call to the universe, unsaid yet louder than any sound.

And she was set ablaze.

Hazel dropped her in shock, but she levitated, surrounded by a pillar of light, her eyes pointed heavenward, emitting a fiery glow. She burned and ashes fell everywhere, her flaking and crumbling skin revealing an entirely new form underneath; the pain was excruciating but the sight was breath-taking. She was incinerated alive and born again, like a true phoenix.

As the fabled maiden of Summer.

A pair of glorious golden wings, burning vermillion at the edges spread from her shoulder blades, and both her arms had regenerated. Her hair was liquid fire. Hazel thought to attack her before she could gain her bearings, but as soon as he stepped within a few feet of her, his hooves started degenerating to golden dust.

Yang finally locked her blazing red eyes with his, and that was the end of him.

She was crying tears of fire. Her pleas had been heard, but in the cruelest way possible: her mother had been killed by her own brother's hand, and in her death, she had protected her.

But had she chosen to, or was it mere accident?

She would never find out.

* * *

"This is as far as you go, Weiss," Watts turned his attention to Ruby. "And you can pass, Miss Rose," he said with a small smile. "Mistress wishes to have an audience with you."

Weiss and Ruby looked at each other, a thousand unsaid words and emotions passing between them. The heiress's cerulean eyes steeled themselves, and in the very next heartbeat, the girl with silver eyes burst into a flurry of rose petals, whizzing past Watts towards the ominous castle that lay ahead. Unfazed, Watts tilted his head, a smirk on his face. "Don't make me go hard on you, dear. Daddy wants his princess back in one piece."

The statement rubbed Weiss in all the wrong ways. "I'd much rather deliver you…" She narrowed her eyes. "Cut into _very_ small pieces." Her tone rivalled that of her elder sister, and an almost condescending smile overtook her patrician features, before an immense glyph lit up the ground beneath them. What emerged wiped Watts's smirk off his face, replacing it with a look of incredulity.

"Impossible…" He couldn't help but utter the word as he instinctively pulled back to dodge. A large head emerged through the dimensional rift, and slowly the entire body followed. He couldn't even attempt to thwart the summoning before the process was complete, so gigantic it was. The White Wyvern Grimm was larger than anything he'd ever laid his eyes on, and soon enough the missing pieces fit into place in his head.

The entire war had been a ruse to capture one of Salem's oldest, most powerful creations.

How at all the young Schnee had the aura and skillset to control such a creature was beyond him; all he knew was that he couldn't deny what he saw before his eyes. Atop its head she stood, in complete control, and with sure determination to wipe out whatever came in her path.

Elsewhere, a look of amusement came over Salem's features as she observed events unfold from the terrace of her castle. The younglings were impressive indeed, but nothing they could do could truly stop her. Nevertheless, she looked forward to engaging with them, and showing them the futility of their endeavours.

And she knew just the one to start with, the one who had just climbed the stairs to give her company at the top of her kingdom.

"Welcome, Ruby Rose," she said amicably, without turning. "I've been looking forward to meet you."

* * *

 **A/N:** Blake vs. Tyrian, and Yang vs. Hazel was written to this: v=z49X4rpxdQE (just add youtubedotcomslashwatch? before it, replacing the words with the symbols)

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, it's one of the longer ones, has action mostly and once again doesn't quite have Ozpin and Ruby…but we'll get there. As always, comments, constructive critique, suggestions, and requests are all welcome.


	17. Dark

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing. Don't seek to gain any profits from this. Just borrowing my favourite characters for some fun.

 **17: Dark**

 _What is the colour of dark?_

Two Grimm Wyverns circled above them, maintaining their distance at the two ends of a diameter before periodically charging in to best one another. They were evenly matched, and the sheer force of their attacks was causing the world to quake around them. The situation was mirrored below them, as the last and youngest silver eyed warrior stood facing the first and oldest dark empress atop her castle, in the very heart of her territory.

"You wanted me here," Ruby spoke in a level tone, "and here I am."

"And here you are," Salem responded just as calmly, the beginnings of a smile on her face, "and so are your friends."

"Why are you _doing_ this?" Ruby began her inquisition, steel eyes hardening. The truth was important to her.

"Why are you?" Salem shot back with levity, a smirk on her face. "Because Ozpin told you to?"

" _No_ ," the young huntress responded sharply. "This has nothing to do with Ozpin," she paused, "it has everything to do with the Grimm, and with all the innocent people that you have killed."

"Innocent? Do you regard man as truly innocent, Miss Rose?"

Above them, there was a piercing screech; neither of them looked up however, even as the environment turned evermore dark and ominous around them. Their war was as much – if not more – encapsulated in their wills to uphold their ideologies as it was in their powers and magic. To look up was to waver, to waver was to give in, and that was unacceptable to either of them.

"It is not my place to judge, Salem," Ruby said with certitude, "neither is it yours."

"Then why fight at all?"

Ruby wasn't going to fall for that trap, even if the query itself was valid in a certain context. She already had her answer. "Same reason you do," she responded cryptically to the query.

"Oh?" Salem had a look of mild intrigue on her face.

"Because I choose to," Ruby unclipped the upgraded Crescent Rose from her back, and let the scythe unfold in a graceful arc over her head. "And so do you."

A small smile came to rest upon Salem's features, faintly condescending, but by no means disagreeable. "So we do, Miss Rose…" She trailed off. "So we do." She paused. "Or so we should like to think, isn't it?" She vaguely motioned towards Ruby with a wave of her hand, before turning her back to the petite girl with silver eyes.

The gesture was a strange show of trust and vulnerability: it was purely symbolic, of course, Ruby knew well enough. Salem was far too powerful after all, and even in turning her back to a battle-ready opponent she was entirely safe, without any disadvantage. Ruby followed her honed instinct either way, and decided to walk towards the ancient sorceress, her guard still up. She eventually came to stand a few feet beside her, and together they overlooked the vast dark expanse around them, littered with numerous pulsating crystals of what the huntress could now feel as some form of _dark_ aura.

She could home into these magical energy fields of sorts far more acutely since her training with Ozpin, having become more attuned to the natural magical facet of herself, and the inevitable connection it brought with the environment around her. What she sensed now was oddly bone-curdling, inspiring an irrational terror she could not explain: the most potent feeling of which was emanating from Salem.

It was unlike anything she had ever experienced.

The young warrior centred herself, drawing from her internal reserves to remain focused and not be overwhelmed; keeping her emotions under control was key to fighting effectively. The psychological games contrived by the ancient witch weren't a trivial matter: the slightest loss of her sense of meaning and purpose could change the outcome of this entire battle.

Salem chanced a look at her, a casual side-glance – her dark eyes glowing an eerie, soul-piercing red – before continuing her dialogue from before. "We like to think that we have a choice, but we are merely products of circumstances outside of our control, in the end. We are puppets of gods we do not understand. Of Fate."

"It's true we don't have any control over circumstances, but how we choose to react to them is our choice."

"Isn't that naïve? What choice did you have, but to be standing here, born with silver eyes? And what choice do I have, but to balance that which has been unbalanced from times long past?"

Ruby turned her head to observe Salem's side profile: deathly white skin, covered with dark veins that were embedded within it. Suddenly then, an epiphany came to her: was she _their mother_? She felt something strange pass through her at the prospect, and realized but a moment later that it was _understanding_. It had the danger of morphing into empathy.

But why would anyone create something like the Grimm?

"Are you trying to defend your actions?" Ruby responded quickly with a question that belied her current feelings.

Salem smirked. "I did not create the Grimm, Ruby," the sorceress took her name for the first time, and an involuntary shiver passed through the otherwise stolid warrior. "Or well, they are no less my creation than they are Ozpin's."

The young girl couldn't contain her immediate reaction, even as she mentally reprimanded herself as soon as the word slipped from her mouth. " _What?_ " It was an intense whisper.

"You must have guessed by now that he is not quite _one of you_ ," Salem explained further, the beginnings of a sadistic smile on her face. "Though he is now, in some ways, a mere man. An arrogant one." Ruby's silence prompted Salem to continue her narration. "Creation and destruction have always existed in this world. You cannot have one without the other – there is no light without the darkness. And yet this impossible task is what Ozpin set out to accomplish eons ago…" Salem gave a sardonic laugh. "And of course he failed."

"I'd beg to differ," the caped girl said simply.

"Do you know? It is an unsalvageable situation by design. It was so from the start. Man, the final creation of those gods and wilfully abandoned by them was not meant to survive this realm. There is no survival on this Remnant of the Realms except in darkness. As humanity grows, so does the darkness within them, and so long as this is so, the Grimm will always destroy them, in an endless cycle."

"Not if I stop that cycle once and for all," Ruby's mouth had pressed into a thin line, a certain stubbornness to her entire stance.

"Oh you weren't the first trial. Nor were the maidens. Or the countless other blunders of his. The greatest error he committed in the very beginning. When he gave you a fighting chance… with Dust. A false hope leading to a crushing end. Do you know where Dust comes from? Why you need Aura to use it? And what its use does to this world?"

When Ruby neglected to answer, Salem finally turned towards her, giving the young girl her full attention. "He's kept quite a lot of things from you, hasn't he? And yet here you are, ready to die for him."

It was now the huntress's turn to face Salem as well. "Die for him? I'm here to destroy you. Forever."

"From Dust you come, child, and to Dust you return," Salem gave a sinister chuckle and her eyes glowed blood red. "And with enough Dust and magic, I shall once again reunite the Realms, to reach the void that was the beginning – but before that the Moon shall watch the last Rose die."

"I don't think so!"

Ruby dodged in a split-second with a backflip; a dark tentacle with a sharp claw for its end impaled the air where she had stood and retracted far too quickly for her to be able to follow where it came from. She had landed in a semi-crouch, Crescent Rose forming an arc at her side. She hadn't any time to collect herself as two more tentacles shot out to skewer her, this time from the ground beneath her. Ruby was able to evade, but only barely. Mid-air she transformed her scythe into a gun and fired, but her rounds only hit the ground below her.

Salem sought to ensnare her in the air itself, their eyes met, and immediately Ruby understood: with her magic the witch could command the Grimm forms just with her gaze. She realized that this game of cat and mouse couldn't last indefinitely, and decided to use her semblance. Bursting into a flurry of rose petals, she was a sight to behold in the dark, arid landscape that formed the backdrop of their battle.

A burst of vibrant colour in pitch dark.

Salem took Ruby's latest move in stride, being familiar with it. She raised columns from the ground to disrupt the air flow and impede her course. The silver eyed girl changed her strategy immediately, and began to use the erected structures as points of propulsion. She moved from post to post at breakneck speed, invisible to the naked eye. She shot at Salem every time she passed over her, but the dark overlord deflected – no, rather _dissolved_ – her Dust bullets without effort.

Frustrated, Ruby now used more force, and the dark columns crumbled where her feet made contact, falling to the centre where Salem stood, who shapeshifted them before impact and sent projectiles her way. Unable to escape them all, Ruby disengaged Crescent Rose once more – the blade spun clear in the moonlight – and parried away the offending objects.

The young teenager perched herself atop the highest tomb which rose from the centre of the castle's courtyard where they had been fighting. Clearly, engaging Salem at this level was only a waste of time, since she couldn't make her adversary use or reveal any significant amount of her power or ability. While aware that the old dark magician had dealt with silver eyed warriors such as herself before, she was reluctant to use her central ability so early on in the battle.

However, it appeared that she did not have a choice.

But she did have a strategy.

* * *

"This ain't good," Qrow muttered, eyes narrowing at the castle which stood at the horizon in the distance. "You need to get outta here."

"What difference will that make?!" Yang shouted, despite her exhaustion. She was laying with her back against a large rock, and her teammate Blake was beside her. Yang didn't sport any physical injuries due to inheriting the powers of her mother and the miraculous recovery they resulted in, combining in a unique way with her semblance. The transformation itself however had taken an immense toll on her body, much the same way it had on her little sister when she had first unlocked her magic.

"Will ya ease it for once, firecracker?!" Qrow shot back, too stressed to contain his worry. "You almost fuckin' died. Again."

Tears came to Yang's eyes. "But I didn't, I – " Qrow, who was kneeling in front of her on one knee, hugged her before she could finish.

"Hush," he spoke into her ear. "Just listen to me, okay? Blake's critical. We need to extract her from here before more Grimm come. We can't do that without Raven's portals – which you can use now. Anything more than one trip will be too much for you."

"Qrow is right," Jaune said in a matter-of-fact voice. He was fully focused on pouring his aura into Blake although his own body had a few wounds that weren't fully healed yet. "I've already lost everyone," Qrow couldn't help but wince at the statement. "So I am going to stay behind and see this to its end. And there is something that I… that I need to do."

Yang gave a wry smile through her tears. "You have no right to say cool things like that, Vomit-boy."

Jaune finally looked up at her, and his look mirrored her own. "I guess I don't. But I have to try, right? We all have to try, or die trying. That's what we decided when we came here."

Yang gulped. "I want to stay with you."

Qrow put a hand on one of her shoulders. Painful as it was for him, he knew all huntsmen and huntresses eventually grew up this way. That the circumstances for these children had to be far worse than any imaginable ate him up with guilt, but a hope for the future and their plan working was all he had to hold on to, now.

And that plan necessitated that he get as many people out of here as possible in order to protect them.

There simply wasn't room for anything but this single wish in his heart.

Knowing full-well that his niece wouldn't listen to him so easily, however, he decided that now was as good a time as any to tell her the original plan. "Soon, the battle that is about to happen here is going to start ripping apart the fabric of the Other Realm itself. Some damage will inevitably spill over to Remnant, but we're willing to take it as collateral. It's unlikely that anyone who is unable to use magic will be able to survive it directly. Every extra person to protect is a burden, Yang."

He turned to Jaune and sighed. "I want you to reconsider, too, kid."

"She's here," the blonde boy's voice cracked when he spoke, "I can feel it."

"I know," Qrow said as gently as possible. "But you got Cinder. Pyrrha wouldn't want you to throw your life away. That's not why she sacrificed herself."

" _No!_ " It was a torturous denial, at once high-pitched and heavy, one word laced with countless emotions. "She doesn't deserve to–" he almost hiccupped and breathed heavily.

"She doesn't. I'll make sure that she…is set free," Qrow tried to reason with him.

"Why is it always you every time?" Yang interjected in a small voice.

"That's kinda my gig, firecracker," the older hunter's voice held the calm acceptance of a man who had seen and done a lot, who had made peace with his actions, who was acting, in all ways, purely selflessly in what could be the last moments of his existence.

"Promise me you're coming back," the newly reincarnated maiden of Summer said in an unyielding voice. "Promise me you're bringing Ruby and Weiss back safely with you."

Qrow for the first time realized, faintly, what it was like to be in Ozpin's shoes.

Where he needed to peddle his hopes as lies.

"I promise, Yang," wine red met shiny lilac, "I promise."

He got up and dusted himself off after that, sharing a final nod with Jaune to make sure the boy understood his message as well and would do the needful. He metamorphosed into his namesake in order to travel faster: time was of the essence.

* * *

In the skies above, Weiss had managed to tilt the odds in her favour. She could tell that Watts had underestimated her power in the Other Realm, for every Grimm she had ever killed could be resurrected as her ally. Nevertheless, Watts's seemingly inexhaustible aura reserves were no laughing matter. The Schnee had managed to ground her adversary, and used Myrtenaster to make a critical strike at the wing of his Wyvern, which he couldn't defend against.

The effect was evidently temporary, for the creature was air-borne again, much to the Schnee's irritation. She surmised that Watts was likely equipped with devices that fed off the energy of the crystals around them to supply him.

Suddenly she felt a cold energy directed at her, and knew that the witch had set her sights on her as well. Wasting no time she gained height first, before directing her Wyvern to shoot down a beam of destructive aura to counter the tentacles she knew were coming to pull her down. The distraction however was just the thing needed for Watts to home in closer – what Weiss didn't expect was for him to crash into her head-on, and try to topple her over.

She lost her balance, but in a daring and reckless move that resembled her leader and partner more than herself, the heiress made swift use of her glyphs to jump close to Watts on _his_ Wyvern. She thrusted her rapier at him but it didn't go through; she discerned immediately that it was a defensive aura field generated by his gauntlets.

Well then, she would just need to divest him of them.

Seeing the pre-emptive strike on her teammate, Ruby was quick to jump back into the fray. Now not only did the tentacles move in again to try and capture her, Salem shot from her fingers a few dark orbs which floated in the air and glowed purple before spraying a strange dark melt that seemed to vaporize whatever it touched. As a test Ruby shot an aura infused bullet at it, which crumbled on contact: they were literally aura devouring spores which left unlife in their wake.

Running out of options, the caped warrior decided to use an old trick: she forcefully channelled a high and potent dosage of her aura through Crescent Rose as she moved in to slice clean through the orbs at her extreme speed; as predicted, they exploded. The battle devolved quickly into close quarters combat, and it took all her skill to keep up with the horde of tentacles and spores, even as she mercilessly sliced through them to try and get to the dark empress.

Then in front of her she saw Salem, just a few feet away, a purple crystal floating in the palm of her hands. Ruby gasped, but she knew she wouldn't be fast enough to remove herself from the area in time. Salem disengaged the crystal before seemingly dissolving into the smoke herself, reappearing hundreds of feet away in the wasteland. The resulting blast consumed everything in a fifty foot radius, taking the castle's entire courtyard with it.

"A spacefold, not bad," Salem commented casually.

The smoke cleared: Ruby's eyes were glowing silver and she was floating above the ground. She looked up and blinked once, before swinging Crescent Rose full force with a short cry: a pixilated fracture followed the shape of the arc which escaped it, and cut down Watts' Wyvern straight down the middle, which was frozen in position. Its middle disappeared as if it never existed.

"Wow," was all Weiss could manage, before regaining her bearings and going after the now vulnerable Watts, hurtling towards the ground.

Ruby's alight silver eyes returned their attention to Salem, who was floating much like she was, her gown merging with a cesspool of dark energy below her. All sorts of Grimm birthed from it, making their way towards Ruby, the vast majority of them freezing and crumbling purely due to her gaze. However as she made a move for the witch using her incredible speed, portals materialized around her; tentacles shot through some of them – but through others Salem lunged for her. She could counteract their opening with a swing of her scythe, her own power a complete polarity of the dark witch.

It was difficult even with her superhuman reflexes and large range, for the battle was now fought as much in their minds as the battleground itself. If either of them could pre-predict where the other would be, it would confer a critical advantage. Either that, or it could purely be a matter of luck.

Qrow Branwen, arrived on-site at this point.

"Shit," he cursed, as soon as he transformed into his human vessel.

Ruby cut through a portal which appeared at her side, but then one manifested right beneath her, and it exploded: she didn't take the brunt of the damage, able to redirect it, but it was enough to loosen her grip on Crescent Rose just enough for Salem to wretch it from her using one of her tentacles. Ruby burnt it off completely with her aura, but then the dark sorceress appeared right in front of her before she could channel magic through her weapon to maneuver it in time to impale her.

"Not quite so potent without it, are you?"

Salem opened her mouth, and a dark ghastly, devouring energy came forth which ate through the silver eyed warrior's aura itself. Ruby reacted with a spontaneous magical barrier, which was effulgent with light energy, her eyes now completely white. The world pixilated and cracked where they clashed, losing its form.

Then, Crescent Rose levitated and moved of its own accord, before sinking into the generated material tear. " _No!_ " Ruby screamed, a garbled sound as her weapon began to dissipate into it. She felt her being getting dragged with it, and Salem generated a portal behind her, through which tentacles shot out wrapping around her legs, siphoning off her energy and riddled with teeth that dug into her flesh. She cried out again, looking upwards, exerting the last bit of her power, shaping the world around her, trying to drive her magic through Crescent Rose.

But then a portal managed to forcefully form above her anyway, and the horde of Grimm spores that appeared from it came straight for her silver eyes even as they were frozen away.

Everything went black for a split-second.

When she regained her vision, the back of a scythe was positioned right in front of her nose, before it moved away in a graceful arc; she moved her head to look in front of her in tandem. The first thing she registered was that it wasn't Crescent Rose. The second was a familiar green cloak.

The third was a piercing demonic howl, a strange hybrid sound of a person in agony and a dying Grimm.

Ozpin had cut off Salem's arm.

The offending appendage vaporized into dark smoke in his hands and she teleported away before he could swing his scythe again.

"She'll be back. And she'll be angry," he stated passively before turning to Ruby. "Are you okay?"

"H-how are you here? Is it really you?" She couldn't believe it. Was it a projection of his? Was Salem messing with her mind after defeating her, as a form of prolonged psychological torment?

"You felt my aura and magic didn't you?"

"I did – but, I…" Ruby swiftly felt her senses and memories returning to her, and then she began to remember: the aura he exchanged with her, forging Crescent Rose with him using magical material, and it all sunk in: he had planned this all along. By opening a spacetear through her and having a physical object to tie him to her as well, he was able to enter here. Along with this fact, a graver reality hit her. "But you're weaker here. This is the Other Realm. You – "

"Choose to be here, Ruby." His coppery eyes softened, full of liquid warmth. "It's time to end this."

* * *

 **A/N:** I'd like to thank MizzFury for her timely reminders. Life has been difficult lately, but maybe one way of making it easier is getting back into ODAM. Things are coming to a head, and I can't wait for us to get to the second arc of this story, which would be less action oriented and therefore easier for me to write. But this is fun in its own way. Hopefully I won't have such big gaps between updates, again. Though I am pretty dead until the middle of June because I'm doing my Masters thesis. But things look good after that, I am going on a long break!

Comments, critique, suggestions, all welcome! Please note that I haven't had a chance to proofread this chapter.


End file.
